For the Ones you Love
by Eien-chan
Summary: Les vies de Yuki et Shuichi on pris des chemins séparés. Shuichi revient au Japon pour faire face à son passé alors que sa grande soeur et son groupe tentent de l'aider lui et Eiri à se remettre ensemble. OC et bien sur YXS
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : TorringMay mais traduit par moi !!

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Muraki sauf Rio, Toby, Kenji, Takken, Tenchi, Peg, Cody, Lance… enfin tous ceux que vous ne connaissez pas !

**A/N** : voilà c'est la première fois que je publie une fic, mais ce n'est qu'une traduction. J'ai vraiment trouvé cette fic super alors je me suis dit que j'allais la faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !!! Maintenant enjoy !!!

Chapter 1

Elle jouait quelques accords sur sa guitare, le téléphone placé entre son épaule et son oreille gauche.

« Papa, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça », une pensée lui vint alors qu'elle s'écoutait parler. A vingt-sept ans, elle était probablement trop vieille pour l'appeler papa, mais ça avait toujours bien sonné.

« Non, non, non, pas du tout. Je voudrais juste savoir. » Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son mari lui faire un signe de la main lui indiquant qu'elle parlait depuis trop longtemps, et que plus important, il se sentait comme négligé.

« J'ai promis que je ne ferais jamais ça papa. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il a continuer et fait sa propre vie. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir ». Elle essayait de ne pas regarder son mari qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la faire rire. Oh, combien elle aimait cet homme. Elle allait le tuer une fois qu'elle aurait raccroché.

« Shindo ». Le mot sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait son mari. Un regard choqué et surpris le traversa et il arrêta toutes ses bêtises. Il savait à quel point ce mot pouvait être important pour sa femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle raccrocha et se posa sur le lit, sa guitare toujours contre son ventre.

« Il te l'a dit ? ». Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser et regarda son mari un petit sourire au coin des lèvres pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

« Oui » Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle avait attendu si longtemps pour avoir cette information.

Elle sentit un doigt courir le long de son bras, la faisant sourire ? « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. « Appeler Peg »

« Peg ? Attend ? Quoi ? » Le regard confus il la regarda attraper sa guitare avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et reprendre le téléphone.

« Salut Peg, c'est moi ». Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à l'homme qu'elle aimait et froissa faussement ses sourcils quand il tourna la tête vers elle. « Je l'ai finalement eu… Shindo »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les cloches de la porte du café sonnèrent derrière lui lorsqu'il sortit. Enlevant ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs de son visage, il prit le chemin de retour. S'il pouvait prendre le bus de midi, il pourrait avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant que son boulot au club commence.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être si fatigué, mais pendant qu'il se regardait dans la glace de la vitrine du magasin en attendant le bus, il pu voir à quel point la vie prenait son tribut. Ca avait été stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir bouger ses fonds avant de partir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser cet espèce de psychopathe de Seguchi savoir où il était. Il était certain que le producteur avait assez de pouvoir pour suivre ses comptes et savoir où l'argent avait été transféré.

Il poussa un soupir et monta dans le bus crasseux s'asseyant dans le premier siège libre. Sans y faire vraiment attention, il regarda le paysage du centre-ville s'éloigner pour aller vers la porte de la ville la moins agréable. Qui aurait pensé qu'il aurait sombré si bas. Il était millionnaire, une rock star aimée par pleins de Japonais, mais ici ce n'était pas le Japon, et personne en Californie heureusement ne savait qui il était. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il soupira encore et sortit du bus à son arrêt. C'est les épaules basses qu'il fit son chemin vers son appartement miteux dans lequel il vivait. Il leva les yeux quand il entra dans le parking pour voir trois voyous fumer quelque chose tout au bout du parking. Evidemment, la plus part de ceux qui vivaient ici étaient des voyous. Il accéléra ses pas quand il remarqua que l'un des voyous sortait de la voiture où il était assis. Il avait conscience des escaliers qui se rapprochaient de lui et marcha plus vite.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? » il entendit un ricanement juste avant d'être poussé par terre.

« Eh, j'te parle »

Il tressaillit quant il vit une paire d'yeux marrons rempli de haine. « Je rentrais juste chez moi » bégaya-t-il rapidement.

« Ahh, le nippon rentre chez lui » se moqua un autre en grognant de façon maniérée. « Je n'ai pas vu de quai dans le coin pour que tu puisses pagayer jusqu'à chez toi »

Il respira et essaya de se libérer des prises qu'ils maintenaient sur lui. « Ahh, regarder les gars, le nippon veut s'en aller ». L'homme rapprocha son visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. « C'est notre territoire et si tu veux rester tu dois payer »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent » répondit-il honnêtement, bien que terrifié.

« Vous entendez les gars, le nippon n'a pas de quoi payer, il va devoir nous payer d'une autre façon »

Soudain il se sentit pousser de force sur le capot d'une voiture, son visage coller contre la peinture rouillée. On tira sur son pantalon et il comprit soudain ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire. Il commença à se débattre pour s'enfuir quand on lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes l'empêchant de respirer. Alors qu'il haletait pour pouvoir respirer, des étoiles brillèrent devant ses yeux pendant que ses assaillants amenaient leurs genoux entre ses jambes, le rendant alors totalement inerte. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux alors qu'il sentait qu' on tirait encore sur son pantalon.

« Oh mon Dieu, pas encore »

« Quoi ! » Elle regardait le téléphone dans sa main. «Attend, répète » Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Ici ? En Californie ? Tu es sure ? » Elle descendit les escaliers en courant pour trouver son mari. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? S'il est ici alors je peux le voir. » Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la " salle de musique " elle agita sa main pour faire signe à son mari de venir. Normalement il l'aurait ignoré, mais le regard d'urgence plus le vigoureux hochement de tête envers l'autre personne au bout du fil l'avait inquiété.

Il abandonna sa place au piano et marcha vers elle alors qu'elle raccrochait.

« J'ai un petit frère » Il pouvait voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux amnéthyste. « Il vit ici, à Los Angeles »

« On ne vit pas exactement à Los Angeles » déclara-t-il mais il fut stoppé dans ses commentaires par son regard menaçant.

« Il vit dans les ghettos », une seule larme couru sur sa joue. « On doit faire quelque chose ».

« C'est bon mon coeur, c'est bon » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu as une adresse ? »

« Oui ». Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle s'écartait pour regarder ses yeux verts. « Peg m'a envoyé un mail » Elle respira plusieurs fois en continuant à le regarder. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que quelque chose va ... mal ! ».

Il inclina l'un de ses fins sourcils noirs et regarda avec insistance son visage. Un poids se fit sentir soudain dans son estomac. Pour une raison inconnue, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il s'empara de son menton et plaça un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se précipiter vers le bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur. En quelques instants il avait l'adresse et la localisation exacte.

« Si on part maintenant, on peut-être là-bas à 12h30 s'il n'y a pas de trafic »

« On est Californie, il y a toujours du trafic ». Elle lui fit un regard qui insinuait tu-es-bête avant de se diriger vers le garage.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on doit y aller ». Il prit ses clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et courut pratiquement jusqu'à la voiture. Le sens de l'urgence de sa femme l'avais envahit mais personne ne pouvait le blâmer. A chaque fois qu'elle avait ses sentiments, ils étaient toujours exacts.

« Regardez les gars, le nippon porte une ceinture. Où est le problème si on l'enlève ? » Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vers le capot de la voiture où sa tête était toujours maintenue. Il sentit le dernier bouton de son jean se détacher et l'air froid sur sa peau.

« Ahh, regardez, le nippon porte un caleçon » Le voyou se pencha sur son corps pour que sa bouche soit proche de son oreille. « J'aurais pensé que tu portais un string » rigola-t-il vicieusement.

Les trois le frappèrent alors qu'il sentait des mains autour de son boxer.

« J'ai déjà vécu ça avant, je ne veux pas le revivre » pensa-t-il. Mais une voie agaçante au fond de sa tête lui rappela qu'il avait alors quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un à aimer, mais maintenant il n'avait personne, il était seul.

Un coup sur sa tête et il abandonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, salo...» la phrase ne fut jamais fini. Il y eu soudain un impact à côté de lui alors qu'un des voyous vint se cogner à côté de lui.

Des bras l'entourèrent autour du bassin le remontant légèrement pour l'écarter de la voiture. Une pression autour de ses chevilles et son jean fut remonté, les bras l'entourant de nouveau.

Incertain de ce qui se passait, il commença à se débattre afin de s'enfuir, quand une douce voix féminine susurra à son oreille « C'est bon Shuichi je te tiens ». Quelque chose dans cette voix était réconfortante et il se relaxa contre le corps de la femme, faisant finalement attention à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Un des voyous, le premier qui se prit la voiture, était étendu inconscient sur le sol. Les deux autres avaient l'air d'avoir été persécutés par un camion. Entre Shuichi et la femme mystérieuse se trouvait un homme, il faisait environ 1m75 avec des longs cheveux noirs. Il ne pouvait en savoir plus sur lui puisque l'homme lui tournait le dos.

« Mec, c'est notre territoire » gronda un des voyous. « Tu sais à qui tu t'en prend ? »

« Non j'en sais rien et je m'en fou » dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur un ton arrogant, rappelant à Shuichi quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et mec, pour qui tu te prends ? » dit l'autre voyou en faisant un geste menaçant de la main.

« Toby Cyprus », Shuichi eu soudain l'impression que l'homme souriait. Il réalisa enfin l'expression sur le visage des voyous alors qu'ils le regardaient lui.

Les deux devinrent soudainement pâles, se regardèrent et s'enfuirent.

« Tu les as effrayé » Shuichi entendit la femme rire doucement alors qu'elle soutenait toujours. Ces bras qui entouraient Shuichi le tournèrent et il pu enfin la regarder. Sa mâchoire tomba alors qu'il regardait la femme en face de lui. Elle avait sa taille, ce qui n'était pas vraiment grand, avec des cheveux noirs qui encadraient des yeux amnethystes, la même couleur que les siens.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en pensant déjà connaître la réponse

« Rio Shindo Cyprus » dit-elle dans un sourire.

**A/N** : voilà, premier chapitre terminé. Alors ??? Continuer à lire parce que moi ça m'a vraiment passionné à partir du chapitre 3, mais faut bien mettre l'histoire en place !!!

R&R please !!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

« Shindo ? » Shuichi secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau la femme. Elle avait très certainement quelques années de plus que lui, et des fines rides de rires se formaient autour de ses yeux amnethystes alors qu'elle lui souriait.

« Oui Shuichi, mon nom est Shindo ».

_Bien, son nom de jeune fille sûrement_. Shuichi arracha son regard de la femme pour regarder l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Il arrêta presque de respirer quand il le regarda. Ce gars portait un jean noir serré et une chemise noire qui n'avait que la moitié de ses boutons de fermés. De magnifiques yeux verts lumineux regardaient la femme qui se tenait à cté de Shuichi, un sourire sur le visage. En un mot, cet homme était splendide.

« Shuichi » dit Rio ramenant son attention vers elle. « Voici mon mari Toby ». Elle plaça un doigt sous son menton, un sourire illuminant son visage, « et je suis ta sœur ».

Shuichi savait qu'elle lui disait la vérité mais il sentit encore sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Co-comment… ? »

« On s'inquiétera de cette partie plus tard, pour le moment nous devons partir d'ici ». Elle regarda aux alentours avec un air de dégoût sur son visage. « Où est ton appartement ? » il faut qu'on récupère tes affaires ».

« Rio » intervint son mari avec un ton presque alarmant. « Tu as promis… »

« Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère dans ce trou à rats ! » hurla Rio s'emparant de Shuichi et l'entourant dans ses bras de façon protectrice. Son mari ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais secoua la tête et acquiesça.

« Ok jeune homme, où est-t-on terrier ? » Shuichi inclina la tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Une fois de plus il se dit qu'il aurait du être plus attentif en cours d'anglais.

« Je ne suis pas sure qu'il te comprenne » commenta Rio en voyant l'expression de confusion sur le visage de son frère.

« Bien, alors demande lui en japonais » Rio fronça les sourcils vers son mari et lui tira la langue.

« Mon appartement ? » tenta Shuichi.

Rio lui sourit de nouveau, « Oui, où est-il ? ». Elle parla plus lentement espérant qu'il pourrait comprendre plus de mots lorsqu'elle parlait. Shuichi montra du doigt une porte et doucement s'écarta des bras de sa sœur qui l'entouraient toujours.

Il déverrouilla la porte et rougit terriblement devant ce miniscule taudis qu'il appelait maison depuis six mois. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, juste une petite table et un lit. Il y avait des vêtements propres et des vêtements sales mélangés sur le sol. Sur le comptoir de la kitchenette il y avait une plaque de cuisson entourée d'assiettes en carton sales et de boîtes vides.

Rio entra dans le petit appartement et au lieu de froncer les sourcils comme Shuichi s'y attendait, elle se tourna vers son mari. Shuichi ne comprenait pas la plus part de ce qu'elle criait à l'homme mais l comprit un « Je te l'avait dit » et un « Il ne reste pas ici ». Elle continuait sans s'arrêter bien que l'homme ait ses mains en face de lui en essayant d'arrêter les attaques verbales de sa femme en lui répétant c'est d'accord.

Quand elle arrêta finalement de pester contre son mari, elle se retourna en souriant à Shuichi, le ton doux étant revenu dans sa voix. « Shuichi, est-ce que tu as une valise pour mettre tes affaires ? »

Shuichi se mordit la lèvre, prenant un moment pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'une valise était et alla ensuite vers le petit placard pour sortir sa valise et son sac. Il plaça son sac sur le lit, et s'assit à côté, n'étant pas sur de ce que sa sœur voulait qu'il fasse ensuite.

« Bien, allons y » Rio se jeta sur la valise, l'ouvrit et commença immédiatement à mettre toutes les affaires de Shuichi dedans. Shuichi la regarda s'agiter quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre timidement ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je range tes affaires idiot » dit-elle en s'arrêtant le temps de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Tu viens vivre avec nous ». Cela fut dit avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle tentait de fermer la valise. Elle s'assit dessus et sauta plusieurs fois dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la fermer, et sourit à son mari. « Tu peux l'emmener maintenant » dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Toby ramena les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils avent de prendre avec précaution le bagage rempli au maximum.

« Il y a autre chose dont tu as besoin ? » Shuichi regarda autour dans un état de choc avant de faire signe que non. Il regarda sa sœur voler une dernière fois à travers l'appartement, récupérant une veste saillante qu'elle avait oublié et la mit dans le sac avant de le prendre. « Alors allons y » déclara-t-elle en prenant la main de Shuichi dans la sienne pour le faire avancer. Il s'empara de son dernier sac et laissa sa sœur le traîner jusqu'à leur voiture.

Shuichi resta planté avec la mâchoire décrochée une fois de plus. Comment quelqu'un pourrait manquer l'arrivée de cette magnifique Mustang dans le parking ? Le dernier model gris et noir, c'était vraiment une merveille. Toby lui sourit alors qu'il prenait le sac de Shuichi et le plaça dans le coffre avec le reste ? « Sympa, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shuichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'affaissa sur le siège arrière, prit dans la fragrance de cuir neuf qu'il entourait. Il fut un peu surpris quand sa sœur vint aussi s'asseoir à l'arrière avec elle. Toby la regarda surpris mais ferma la porte côté passager avant d'aller s'installer à la place du conducteur.

« Shuichi » dit gentiment Rio en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Shuichi regarda sa sœur et pu vois l'inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage, brisant ainsi l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait, les événements des dernières heures lui revenant brusquement. Shuichi s'écroula sur l'épaule de sa sœur en pleurant. Des énormes sanglots secouèrent son petit corps alors que les événements de la journée et surtout de son attaque lui revenaient en masse.

Rio le prit gentiment dans ses bras en lui susurrant à l'oreille que tout allait bien qu'il pouvait pleurer jusqu'à ce que toutes les larmes de son corps soient sorties. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari qui continuait de les observer depuis le rétroviseur, nu rictus sur les lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux certains que les événements d'aujourd'hui seraient les derniers problèmes de Shuichi.

Toby serrait le volant regardant ses articulations devenir blanches en se maudissant de ne pas s'être défoulé plus sur les autres gars. Avec son accord, Rio avait frappé le gars au visage avant qu'il n'arrive près de la voiture, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il frappa ses mains contre le volant, sa femme l'observa alors. Il l'a senti s'approcher et passa une main sur son épaule avant de retourner vers Shuichi. Le garçon ne sanglotait plus qu'un petit peu et Toby pu voir qu'il ne s'accrochait plus désespérément à Rio, mais il restait toujours contre elle. Il fit un signe de tête, son regard et celui de sa femme se croisèrent une fois de plus à travers le miroir, contents d'être partis de la maison au bon moment.

Alors que la voiture ralentissait, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux pour voir où ils se trouvaient. Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus large alors qu'il observait les maisons devant lesquelles ils passaient. Elles étaient immenses, merveilleusement aménagées, des maisons comme on en voyait dans les magazines. Shuichi regarda la porte du garage de la maison s'ouvrir sur la gauche. Sans perdre un instant, Toby avança la voiture dans le garage et leur ouvrit la porte. Rio se glissa à l'extérieur de la voiture et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Shuichi la prit et se laissa emmener à l'intérieur.

Le garage menait à la cuisine, qui n'était pas vraiment petite mais pas aussi grande que la taille de la maison le laisserait supposer. Rio alluma la lumière afin d'éclairer un très grand salon. Shuichi resta sans voix alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. La pièce était composée d'une énorme cheminée sur la gauche, de luxueux canapés et fauteuils faisaient un coin sympa et confortable au milieu et contre le mur, et de larges baies vitrées donnaient sue une parfaite vue de l'océan.

« Allez viens Shuichi » dit Rio avec un grand sourire, « Je vais te montrer ta chambre ». Shuichi acquiesça et la suivit alors qu'elle partait vers la droite où se trouvaient des escaliers. L'un montait vers où Rio allait, et l'autre descendait à l'étage inférieur. Shuichi montait les marches derrière sa sœur, effaré devant la grandeur de sa maison. Elle prit à gauche après les escaliers et montra du doigt une porte ouverte. « C'est la salle de bain principale pour les invités, pour ceux qui ne restent pas là. Toi, tu as ta propre salle de bain ». Shuichi s'arrêta une seconde pour être sure d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire et ensuite acquiesça. Elle ouvrit ensuite une pièce qui donnait sur une pièce style chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Comme le reste de la maison, c'était immense, au moins autant que l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il y avait un espace pour se détendre éloigné du lit, ainsi qu'un dressing et une table de nuit.

« Ca ira ? » demanda Rio. Shuichi hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux brillants de milles feux. Rio rit doucement, se reconnaissant dans le jeune homme. « Ta salle de bain est ici » dit-elle en montrant une porte ouverte. « Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut ici ». Shuichi regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et sourit à sa sœur.

« Merci Rio ». Il pouvait sentir des larmes dans ses yeux et voulait désespérément se jeter dans ses bras une fois encore, mais ceci était une des choses qui avait fait fui les gens autour de lui. Il ne devait pas y penser. Rio avait rapproché l'espace entre eux et placé gentiment ses bras autour de lui.

« Shuichi je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi ». Elle embrassa doucement sa tempe et fit glisser ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. « Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une douche pendant que je prépare à manger ? » Je vais voir si on a quelque chose de propre pour que tu puisses te changer ».

« J'ai des vêtements dans ma valise déclara timidement Shuichi.

« Les affaires venant de ton appartement ? » renâcla Rio, « il est hors de question que je te laisse porter un seul de ces vêtements avant qu'ils aient été désinfectés et nettoyés ».

Shuichi plissa le front en essayant de comprendre ce que sa sœur venait juste de dire. Il était certain qu'il ne connaissait pas la signification de la plupart des mots quelle avait employé.

« Ecoute Shuichi, ils ont besoin d'être nettoyés ». Il fit oui de la tête. « il faut vraiment te racheter de nouvelles affaires ».

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ». Soudain son visage exprima un sentiment de choc, « mon travail ! ».

Un reniflement se fit entendre du côté de la porte alors que Toby ramenait la valise pleine à craquer. « Il est hors de question que tu travailles ».

« Mais… »

Toby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre la porte. Shuichi respira un grand coup, tentant de ne pas se souvenir d'une autre personne.

« Ecoute gamin, tu es mon petit frère ce qui veut dire que je vais prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant ».

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Toby lui fit un regard noir très intimidant.

« Où est-ce que tu travailles Shuichi, on va les appeler et leur dire que tu ne viendra plus».

« Plus jamais » ajouta Toby.

« Le Blue Palms »

Les deux sourcils de Toby étaient levés maintenant et Rio fronçait les sourcils. « Shuichi cet endroit est un bar louche, pourquoi travaillais tu là-bas ? »

« C'est quoi un bar louche ? »

Rio sourit et emmena son joli visage un peu plu près. « Tu sais quoi Shu, tu restes ici avec nous, tu apprends l'anglais avec un tuteur et tu m'aides dans mon travail. En échange, Toby et moi prendrons en charge tout ce dont tu auras besoin ».

Shuichi prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, mais finalement acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ne prends tu pas cette douche » Rio l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tempe et se dirigea vers la porte avec son mari.

« Rio » appela timidement Shuichi, « est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas m'appeler Shu »

Rio le regarda quelques minutes, ses yeux amnethyste regardant à travers son âme, avant de répondre. « Bien sur Shuichi, mais je vais quand même te trouver un surnom ».

Après ça, elle sortit pour lui trouver des vêtements de rechange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Rio à son mari alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

Toby s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suppose que tu veux parler de la totalité ? »

« Ouais »

« Je pense que ce gamin est complètement retourné et je ne pense pas qu'on y faire quoique ce soit cet après midi ». Toby se dirigea vers le bar en regardant sa femme alors qu'elle regardait dans le frigo.

Fermant le frigo Rio se retourna et le regarda, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage. « C'est ce dont j'ai peur, et à part quelques petites phrases je ne me souviens pas assez du japonais pour lui parler ».

« On peut toujours vois si Kenji pourra traduire » suggéra Toby.

Rio y pensa quelques instant mais secoua la tête « je ne pense pas, il a l'air vraiment timide ».

« C'est vrai »

Toby, je ne pense pas qu'il est toujours été comme ça. Je pense que quelque chose ou quelqu'un à blesser le gamin ».

« Je pense Rio que ça devait être un petit ami ». Rio regarda dans les yeux de son mari, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, ouais » dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Rio souriait vraiment maintenant. « On n'a rien à manger ici, je vais aller acheter quelques sushi, je pense qu'un petit goût de chez lui lui fera du bien ». Rio ramassa les clés de sa Porsche et se dirigea vers le garage.

« Ehh, et moi alors ? » cria Toby

« Je prendrais soin de toi cette nuit » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et ferma la porte derrière elle

Rio venait à peine de partir quand le portable de Toby sonna. « Allo ? »

« Toby, j'ai oublié d'amener des vêtements à Shuichi, peux-tu fouiller dans les affaires de Cody et voir q'il y aurait quelque chose qui lui conviendrait ».

« Tu veux le traumatiser en lui faisait porter les vêtements de mon frère ? » répliqua Toby alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

« Bah, il ne risque pas d'entrer dans tes vêtements et je pense qu'il ne sera pas d'accord pour porter les miens ».

Toby ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère, cherchant dans toutes les affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose que Shuichi pourrait porter. En approchant de la chambre de Shuichi, il put entendre l'eau de la douche qui coulait encore, il laissa donc les vêtements sur le lit avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce gamin et il allait parcourir le web mondial pour vois ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Shuichi laissa l'eau chaude faire disparaître les événements de la journée, se relaxant et tentant de penser de façon plus claire. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait une grande sœur. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Rio soit sa sœur, elle lui ressemblait trop pour dire le contraire, mais que son père, enfin il espérait au moins que c'était son père, ait un autre enfant. Il espérait pouvoir s'asseoir et discuter de ça avec Rio. Comment avait-il pu grandir sans connaître son existence ?

Ensuite il y avait Toby. Shuichi soupira et mit son visage sous le jet de la douche. Toby lui rappelait tellement Yuki. Pas dans son apparence, mais dans sa façon d'être, et Eiri Yuki n'était pas quelqu'un dont Shuichi voulait se souvenir. Des larmes apparurent une fois de plus dans ses yeux mais il les écarta. Il avait pleuré trop de fois pour cet homme et il en était fatigué. Il avait décidé six mois plus tôt qu'il ne verserait plus une larme pour cet homme. Cependant, il y a avait quelque chose de familier chez Toby, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment définir.

Brutalement, il frotta ses cheveux et les rinça, notant au passage à quel point il y avait une différence entre sa vraie couleur de cheveux et la teinture qu'il s'était faite après avoir atteint les Etats-Unis.

Il se sécha et retourna dans sa chambre. Sur le lit comme promis il y avait les vêtements, un jean bleu et un grand t-shirt à manche longue. Les vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui mais ça irai pour le moment. Après avoir rouler le bas du pantalon et les manches du t-shirt il sortit de sa chambre afin de trouver Rio.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon et la cuisine mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa sœur. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une autre pièce après le salon et se dirigea dans cette direction, entendant le son familier des touches d'ordinateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir Toby travailler sur l'ordinateur faisant dos à Shuichi. Doucement il repartit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger son beau-frère. Shuichi s'arrêta soudainement. Il avait un beau-frère, un vrai beau-frère. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête laissant cette pensée s'insinuer dans son esprit. Alors que cette idée s'enregistrait, les yeux de Shuichi furent attirés par les autres escaliers, ceux qui descendaient.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers la pièce où Toby se trouvait, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les lumières étaient éteintes à l'étage du dessous ce qui empêchait Shuichi d'avancer plus quand il descendit. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la lumière, sa mâchoire tomba d'un cran. L'escalier s'arrêtait sur un large espace qui donnait sur trois portes, une sur la gauche, une sur la droite et la dernière qui devait être une salle de bain. Shuichi appuya sur le bouton qui allumait les lumières de la pièce de droite. Il se sentait presque rêver alors qu'il regardait un splendide piano noir à queue. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, il put voir un grand synthétiseur, aussi grand que celui de Seguchi. Il y avait de nombreuses guitares contre un mur et un étui qui devait être pour un violon devina-t-il. Il y avait aussi un ensemble de batteries électroniques.

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le plus gros choc de sa journée. Ils restaient fixés sur le mur où se trouvaient des disques d'or, de platines et de diamants. Pas un seul, mais une demi-douzaine, et au centre il y avait un large poster montrant un des groupes les plus connus d'Amérique. Shuichi sentit ses genoux plier sous lui alors qu'il regardait fixement la photo grandeur nature de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, à côté des trois autres membres du groupe.

**A/N:** R&R please !! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je le transmettrais à l'auteur qui en plus est à l'hôpital, donc ça lui fera très plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : ce chapitre a vraiment été long à recopier, je suis contente qu'il soit fini, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à la fin. En tout cas on en apprend un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment !! lol

Chapter 3 :

Shuichi ne pouvait pas le croire même s'il le voyait de ses propres yeux. Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu les deux membres de l'un de ses groupes préférés. Même Yuki les aimait, en fait c'était lui qui les lui avait fait connaître.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé notre salle de musique »

Shuichi pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder Toby « La salle de musique ? »

« Ouais, les voisins d'à côté n'aimait pas quand on jouait dans le garage »

Shuichi plissa les traits de son visage un instant « le garage ? »

« Où on range les voitures »

« Ahh, le garage » il fit lisser le mot sur la langue « Ils n'aiment pas la musique ? » demanda-t-il tournant son visage vers Toby, toujours assis sur le sol.

Toby s'abaissa pour s'asseoir au niveau de Shuichi « Pas le style que nous jouons »

Shuichi renifla négligemment. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que des gens n'aimaient pas Anime.

« Tu as entendu parler d'Anime ? » demanda Toby. Shuichi acquiesça vivement de la tête. Dans une rafale, il commença à raconter au leader du groupe à quel point il trouvait Anime génial. Son exubérance fut vite coupée par le regard étrange de Toby.

« Euh, Shuichi, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne parle pas japonais »

Shuichi rougit fortement réalisant qu'il était revenu à sa langue natale inconsciemment. « Je suis désolé, je ne … »

« Ne soit pas désolé Shuichi, c'est qui tu es. Tu sais quoi, tu apprends l'anglais et je vais apprendre le japonais. OK ? »

Shuichi sourit et acquiesça. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se jeta sur son beau-frère, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Toby riait alors qu'il entourait Shuichi à son tour. Shuichi se retira soudain réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je suis désolé Toby »

Toby plia la tête sur le côté regardant Shuichi à travers ses mèches sombres. « Désolé. Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça »

Toby continua de regarder Shuichi, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le gamin pouvait penser que quelque chose de simple comme une embrassade n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Shuichi l'avait fait pour exprimer autre chose que de la gratitude, donc ses excuses n'avaient aucun sens.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, gamin, je vis avec ta sœur, j'ai l'habitude » Toby se leva et passa la main dans les cheveux de Shuichi avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. « Ta sœur devrait bientôt rentrer avec le dîner. Est-ce que tu aimes les sushi ? »

Les yeux de Shuichi s'éclairèrent « Hai.. Euh oui. Oui beaucoup » Shuichi suivit Toby vers les escaliers, toujours pas sure de quoi faire dans cette situation. Il essayait toujours de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait une grande sœur. C'étai tellement génial et merveilleux même s'il était triste de ne pas l'avoir appris avant. Il secoua la tête et soupira alors qu'il quittait la grande salle, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors mon sushi n'est pas si mal »

Shuichi regardait sa sœur en tentant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, sur que, en le voyant grimacer, qu'elle le taquinerait.

Le dîner était délicieux. Shuichi apprécia pour le petit goût du Japon, et les sushi ressemblaient plus aux sushi japonais que les similacres qu'il avait mangé ces derniers mois. La conversation entre sa sœur et son mari était aussi amusante. Shuichi ne comprenait tout mais il était évident que le fait de se taquiner faisait grandement partie de leur relation. C'était marrant, très marrant. Shuichi n'avait pas rit et sourit autant en six mois que durant cette seule soirée.

Il fit un signe de reconnaissance alors qu'il montrait les vêtements de Toby et partit vers sa chambre. Peut-être que les choses allaient enfin aller mieux dans sa vie. Peut-être que de venir au Etats-Unis n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Toutes les choses qu'il avait endurées depuis les derniers mois devenaient signifiantes maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, et ils avaient l'air de se soucier de lui. Shuichi était toujours un peu nerveux de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de lui après son ancienne relation, mais Rio et Toby étaient la famille, ils étaient différents.

Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte. Rio lui sourit, debout devant lui avec un ours en peluche dans les bras. « Chi, je veux te donner ça », elle lui présenta un ours en peluche blanc qui portait un gros nœud noir. « Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être un peu de compagnie » Shuichi eu momentanément un flash d'un certain brun avec des yeux bleus brillants souvent accompagné d'un lapin rose. Il s'avança vers l'ours, inconscient du sourire qui inondait son visage.

« Merci, merci, merci » Rio le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de se retourner vers sa chambre. « A demain matin Chi »

« Chi, euhh » c'était un mauvais surnom. Il ferma la porte et regarda son lit. Il serra fortement l'ours avant de se glisser dans le lit. Peut-être que venir aux Etats-Unis n'était pas une mauvaise idée, pas une mauvaise idée du tout.

« Rio »

Rio venait juste de fermer la porte de leur chambre « Ouais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'emmener Shuichi faire du shopping demain ? » Toby était déjà dans le lit et regardait maintenant sa femme par-dessus le haut de son bouquin.

« Ca ne me pose pas de problème, mais pourquoi tu veux que ça soit moi qui l'emmène ? » Rio jeta dans un coin la botte qu'elle venait d'enlever, notant qu'elle avait la même habilité que son frère à en mettre partout. Il y aurait sûrement des vêtements éparpiller partout si Toby n'était aussi maniaque.

« Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre sur ton frère et sa situation »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire » l'autre botte fut envoyée à côté de sa voisine alors que Rio enlever son haut.

« Je veux que Peg et Kenji viennent ici » Toby posa son livre sur sa table de nuit pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Rio. Il savait à quel point elle était possessive avec la famille et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve à cause d'une erreur dans son discours. « Rio, j'ai fait une recherche sur Internet sur ton frère et j'ai eu beaucoup d'articles dessus. Le problème est que pour la plupart ils sont en japonais, que je ne peux pas comprendre »

« Donc tu veux qu'ils viennent pour nous aider si j'ai bien compris » Rio enfila sa chemise de nuit et la boutonna. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, surtout avec le problème que nous avons avec la langue »

Elle se mit au lit et se rapprocha de Toby posant sa tête contre son torse. « Mais je continue à penser qu'il sera timide avec des étrangers »

« Peut-être, mais il connaît Anime et sait donc que Kenji joue dedans »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il connaît Anime ? »

« Il a trouvé la salle de musique, ça a eu l'air d'être un choc pour lui » Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je pense qu'après avoir passé le premier choc, il pourra s'ouvrir à Kenji »

« Il faut espérer. Ca aidera que lui et Peg parlent japonais. » Rio abattit brutalement ses mains sur la couette, plus par frustration que pour autre chose.

« J'aurais vraiment du être plus attentive en cours de japonais »

« Oh, ça me rappelle. J'ai promis à Shuichi que j'apprendrais le japonais s'il apprenait l'anglais »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée » Toby regarda sa femme qui avait un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste qu'il est important que nous apprenions tous les deux le japonais rapidement. Et pas juste pour le bien de Chi » Rio sentit son mari se tendre une minute puis se relaxer.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous allons bientôt aller au Japon » Rio lui donna un coup dans l'estomac avant de se tourner sur le côté, lui montrant ainsi son dos. Toby s'étira et éteignis la lumière avant d'enserrer sa femme avec son bras. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une mauvaise chose »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Aller Chi, dépêche-toi, on va faire du shopping » Shuichi regarda sa sœur tourner en rond dans la cuisine alors qu'elle entamait son troisième tour. Il se demanda quelle quantité de liquide il pouvait bien rester dans la tasse après avoir vu sa sœur mettre un nombre impressionnant de carré de sucre dans sa tasse.

« Du shopping ? » se demanda-t-il avant d'engloutir le dernier grain de céréales.

« Et bien oui, tu as vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements. J'ai bien envie de brûler tes autres vêtements, ils puent » Shuichi devint rouge car il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Et on doit s'arrêter chez Sonia pour faire quelque chose de tes cheveux » Elle remarqua que les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandissaient et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a fait toutes les coupes d'Anime. Je l'aurais bien emmener avec nous lors de la tournée si elle m'avait laisser faire »

Shuichi avait à peine poser son bol dans l'évier quand Rio l'attrapa et le poussa hors de la cuisine, lui laissant juste le temps de dire au revoir à Toby qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

Shuichi n'avait pas fait attention aux autres voitures qui se trouvaient dans le garage quand il était arrivé hier et une fois de plus il était estomaqué. Il y avait une Porsche noire, deux grosses motos splendidement décorées et un 4x4 Mercedes qui était aussi noir.

« Tu aimes le noir ? »

Rio suivit le regard de son frère qui regardait les voitures et sourit. « Oui, on aime beaucoup. En fait, je n'y avait jamais pensé avant ». Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la Porsche s'installant sur le siège conducteur alors que Shuichi s'installait sur le siège passager. Au passage, il remarqua son permis de conduire.

« Ryouko ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il fermait sa porte.

Ryo sourit en attendant que la porte du garage s'ouvre. « Oui, c'est mon vrai prénom. Ryoko Soto. Ma mère s'est remariée à mon beau-père quand j'avais cinq ans. C'est le seul père que je n'ai jamais connu. » Rio se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle sortait pour s'engager sur la route. « Chi, je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« Une faveur ? Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie ».

« Euh bien », elle fit une légère grimace. « Est-ce que ton père est marié ? »

« _Hai_, euh oui ».

Rio gloussa. « Je sais ce que _hai_ veut dire ». Les joues de Shuichi devinrent roses. « Dis-moi, que dirais ta mère si elle connaissait mon existence ? ».

Shuichi était prêt à lui dire qu'elle trouverait ça super, mais s'arrêta pour d'abord y réfléchir. « Elle serait triste », di-il après quelques minutes.

« C'est ce que je pensais ». Rio resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'elle s'engageait sur l'autoroute. Elle recommença à parler en choisissant ses mots avec précaution. « Je ne veux pas que ta mère soit triste, ou ton père ». Elle respira calmement avant de continuer. « Je pense que ça serait mieux de dire que nous sommes apparentés plutôt que de dire que nous sommes frère et sœur ».

Elle regarda Shuichi qui était clairement en train d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils avaient pratiquement atteint le centre commercial quand il recommença à parler. « Je crois que je comprends. Je ne veux pas que mes parents soient tristes, mais… »

Rio s'avança dans le parking et se tourna vers Shuichi, attendant qu'il finisse.

« Rio, ils risquent de s'en douter. On se ressemble tellement ».

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ria doucement. « Oui, ils s'en rendront compte. C'est pourquoi dire que nous sommes apparentés serait mieux ».

Shuichi réfléchit à cela un moment, regardant sa sœur se mettre un foulard sur ses cheveux noirs, et des lunettes sur ses yeux. Il sursauta en voyant à quel point cela la changeait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste au cas où quelqu'un me reconnaîtrait ». Il y avait de l'exaspération dans sa voie. Shuichi la comprenait. Il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où il était sortit avec des amis ou sa famille quand des fans l'avaient reconnu et l'avaient enquiquiner sans fin.

Shuichi trouvait que faire du shopping avec sa sœur était plutôt amusant. Le premier magasin où ils étaient entrés, le vendeur avait immédiatement reconnu Rio mais plus à cause du fait qu'elle avait l'air de venir ici souvent. Elle fit le tour du magasin, prenant toutes sortes de vêtements qui pourraient aller à Shuichi selon elle, et le dirigea vers les cabines pour tout essayer, lui demandant de lui montrer tous ses essayages. Pour certains elle faisait la grimace, pour d'autres elle se disait pourquoi pas et laisser Shuichi choisir et il y avait ceux q'elle trouvait absolument parfait, elle faisait alors des bonds autour de lui proclamant qu'il était superbe. Ceux qu'il aimait le plus étaient ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, elle grimaçait alors faisant toutes sortes de bruits horribles, le faisant rire à chaque fois.

Ils firent leurs achats et partir avec plusieurs sacs avant de se diriger vers le magasin suivant. Bien que les vendeurs n'étaient pas très sympas, Rio offrit la même performance à son frère. Il était réellement choqué par la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait, et par le fait qu'elle restait avec lui. Il se dit aussi qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que sourire.

« Bon, maintenant les chaussures, ensuite on va manger avant d'aller voir Sonia ». Ils entrèrent dans un magasin faiblement éclairé, Rio ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Shuichi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ce que c'était. Une fille avec des cheveux noirs, violets et roses placés en pics sur toute sa tête, vint vers eux en sautillant et sauta dans les bras de Rio.

« Après tout ce temps, tu viens enfin me voir ma chère Ri ». La fille s'écarta de Rio et regarda Shuichi. « Je reconnais les vêtements de Cody mais pas le gars qui se trouve dedans ». Shuichi était parfaitement conscient du ton sensuel qu'elle avait employé pour dire cela.

Rio ria. « Shuichi voilà la cousine d'un des membres du groupe, Lacy. Lacy, voici mon ami Shuichi ».

« Un ami ? ». Lacy regarda une fois de plus Shuichi et reporta son regard vers Rio. « Plus comme un frère, non ? »

Rio rit une fois encore mais ne la contredit pas. « On a besoin de chaussures gamine, on est dans un magasin pour, non ? »

« Oui, vous êtes au bon endroit » dit-elle en se retournant ses yeux brillants dans la faible lumière. « Que cherchez-vous ? »

Rio laissa Lacy les conduire, Shuichi les suivant toujours. « Eh bien, il a besoin de bonnes baskets, et d'une paire de bottes, les deux avec des talons plats ». Rio arrêta de se frotter l'arrière de la tête, en une évidence contemplation. Shuichi avait la même attitude que la sienne. « Oh, et tout ce que tu penses pouvoir bien lui aller ».

Lacy fit un demi-sourire en regardant une fois de plus Shuichi. Il se sentait vraiment comme une proie qu'elle passait au radar pour voir quel morceau elle pourrait prendre. Rio s'assit sur le banc à côté de Shuichi, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, se rendant compte que Lacy le mettait mal à l'aise.

Rio regarda Lacy aller vers le fond du magasin. « Shuichi, veux-tu que je lui dise ? »

« Lui dire ? » Shuichi regarda sa sœur, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Que tu préfères les hommes ». Shuichi retint sa respiration et ce sans briser le contact avec les yeux de sa sœur. Il n'était pas sur si elle rigolait ou si elle savait vraiment. « Chi », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant afin que leur nez se touchent. « Tu connais le batteur et le guitariste de mon groupe ? » Shuichi fit oui de la tête. « Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans ». Elle embrassa doucement son front avant de s'écarter.

Shuichi laissa passer l'air qu'il retenait sans s'en être rendu compte et sourit timidement à sa sœur. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il vit Lacy revenir. Elle avait plein de boîtes posées sur un chariot.

Une heure plus tard, Shuichi suivait Rio en direction de la voiture afin de mettre les sacs et les boîtes dans le coffre avant de revenir s'asseoir. Il ne réalisait toujours pas combien sa sœur avait dépensé pour lui. Il avait été si préoccupé par le manque d'argent ces derniers mois qu'il trouvait cela presque impensable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner Chi ? »

« Des hamburgers » s'exclama Shuichi avec enchantement.

Shuichi s'assit en regardant sa sœur à travers ses grandes mèches, finissant son milk-shake aux fraises, « Rio ». Elle sortit de ses propres pensées pour regarder ces yeux amnéthystes qui reflétaient sa propre image. « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

Les sourcils de Rio se rejoingnèrent alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre de quoi Shuichi voulait parler. Elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son mari ce matin. Elle espérait vraiment que lui et leurs amis avaient trouvés quelque chose.

« Chi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me déranger ? »

« Le fait que je préfère les garçons » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Non Chi, ça ne me dérange pas. Est-ce que ça te gène que je sois mariée ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! » dit-il avec précipitation.

« Bien ». Rio prit le hamburger qui était devant elle, et mordit dedans, souriant à Shuichi, heureuse de voir qu'il lui renvoyait son sourire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Oh, je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça à ses superbes cheveux. Les magasins qui vendent des teintures devraient être interdits ». La coiffeuse de Rio pestait ainsi contre Shuichi depuis dix minutes alors qu'elle passait ses doigts à travers ses trop longues mèches. Elle le poussa vers le bas pour lui laver les cheveux, continuant sa tirade. « Eh bien Rio, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de lui ? »

Rio tourna autour de son frère, qui était maintenant assit dans un siège, attendant avec anxiété de voir ce qu'elles planifiaient pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un mélange entre Kenji et Takken ? »

La coiffeuse tourna autour de lui juste comme Rio venait de la faire, soulevant de temps en temps des mèches pour les examiner. Rio avait dans le même temps pris un siège à leur côté, regardant son amie et souriant à Shuichi pour le rassurer.

« Je pense que ça pourrait marcher, mais pour la couleur ? » Il y avait une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix alors que Sonia passait sa main dans les cheveux de Shuichi une fois de plus.

« Je pense que le noir serait ce qu'il a de mieux, peut-être plus du côté noir bleu ».

Sonia continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, tournant les grandes mèches entre ses doigts. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un noir profond avec des mèches rouges ? »

« Avec ses yeux violets ? » Rio n'avait pas voulu le dire sur un ton aussi cinglant, mais elle avait remarqué que Shuichi avait arrêté de respirer et que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol.

« C'est vrai, un noir bleuâtre sera mieux »

Sonia s'en alla pour préparer la couleur, laissant Rio rassurer son jeune frère. « Suichi si tu ne veux pas … »

« Non, non je le veux. S'il te plaît, juste pas rouge ».

« Oh non, du rouge serait horrible sur toi avec ta couleur de peau et tes yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait. » Rio lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Sonia revenait.

Sonia était vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Bien que rester assis aussi longtemps avait été difficile pour Shuichi, il se contemplait maintenant dans le miroir tout en souriant ; Il ressemblait une nouvelle fois à une rock star. L'imitation de Ryuichi Sakuma avait disparu, donnant à Shuichi son propre look. Elle les avait coupé, il n'avait donc pas à faire grand-chose pour les coiffer, et même s'ils étaient aussi longs que quand il faisait parti de Bad Luck, ils ne l'étaient pas trop pour le rendre cinglés.

« Tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant c'est d'avoir les oreilles percées, et tu as une rock star ». Sonia faisait toujours bouffer la pointe de ses cheveux, apparemment heureuse de son œuvre.

Shuichi saisit le lobe de ses oreilles et regarda sa sœur.

« Seulement si tu le veux », dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« Hai », répliqua-t-il en s'extirpant de son siège pour la suivre.

Une heure plus tard, ils prirent finalement le chemin du retour, Shuichi admirant les deux pierres amnethystes qui pendaient à ses oreilles. Rio ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder sourire. Elle espérait seulement que ce qui les attendait à la maison n'allait pas lui enlever ce sourire.

Rio n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour Kenji. Il était, on pouvait le dire, le pilier et le grand frère de leur groupe. Il était le gardien de la paix, et était très réceptif aux sentiments des autres. C'était sa femme, leur manager, qui rendait Rio nerveuse. Peg avait vraiment l'esprit business. Quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait, et rien n'entravait son chemin, si cela arrivait, que le ciel aide les gens !

« Chi, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire, Kenji, un autre membre du groupe, vient dîner ce soir avec sa femme Peg ». Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir sa réponse, mais il acquiesça juste, regardant toujours comment la lumière jouait sur ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle gloussa avant de continuer « Peg peut-être un peu difficile à supporter. Elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle n'est plus notre manager, et dirige tout le monde autour d'elle ».

« Est-ce qu'elle a des pistolets ? » Rio le regarda pour voir s'il se moquait d'elle et leva un sourcil quand elle réalisa qu'il était très sérieux.

« Euh, non. Peg n'a pas besoin de pistolets pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ». Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avent que la curiosité l'emporte. « Pourquoi as-tu demandé si elle avait des pistolets ? »

« Le seul manager américain que je connaisse a toujours des pistolets sur lui ».

« Ca doit être effrayant » répondit-elle d'un ton absent, se demandant quel sorte de psychopathe son frère avait rencontré. Elle cru se souvenir d'une rumeur concernant un manager qui collectionnait les flingues, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre concernant cette rumeur. Il faudra qu'elle demande à Peg à ce sujet.

Le reste du trajet consista principalement en un Shuichi faisant de son mieux pour poser des questions à sa sœur sur son groupe, et en une Rio qui tentait de répondre en utilisant seulement des mots que Shuichi connaissait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui trouve un professeur d'Anglais.

Alors qu'ils tournaient vers leur rue Rio pu voir la voiture de Kenji qui bloquait l'allée. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'… ». Elle se plaça derrière la Ferrari rouge et appuya sur le klaxon. Shuichi se couvrit les oreilles tandis qu'elle continuait à appuyer sur le klaxon, un grondement féroce d'échappant de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'un homme grand avec les cheveux noirs sorte de la maison.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu souhaiterais que je déplace ma voiture ? »

« Quel était ton premier indice ? » dit sèchement Rio après avoir baisser sa vitre.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ta totale absence d'intérêt pour tes voisins ? »

Rio fronça les sourcils encore plus alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers la Ferrari, prenant tout son temps pour rentrer dedans. Quand la voiture coupable ne fut plus dans le passage de Rio, elle fit crisser les pneus jusqu'au garage.

« Quel con. Je vais le frapper ».

« C'était Kenji, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Shuichi en regardant sa sœur pour une confirmation.

« Ce jusqu'à ce que mes points l'atteignent ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

Rio laissa sortir un hurlement alors que Kenji apparu soudainement à la vitre de la voiture. « Connard » hurla-t-elle en le frappant. Il ne fit que rigoler en se recoulant pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture afin de pouvoir le frapper une fois de plus, cette fois-ci à l'épaule. Elle récupéra ensuite quelques sacs et les plaça dans les mains de Kenji avant qu'il puisse protester. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison tandis que Shuichi et Rio prenaient le reste de leur shopping.

« Shuichi ce baka est Kenji », dit Rio alors qu'elle passait devant Kenji qui était maintenant en train de maintenir la porte ouverte pour eux.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer » répondit Shuichi

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi » répondit Kenji en japonais. Shuichi s'arrêta et le regarda un instant, un sourire apparaissant sur le visage de l'homme. « A l'inverse de ta sœur qui était trop occupée à écrire des paroles de chansons en classe, moi j'écoutait. Ca et des professeurs particuliers. »

Kenji suivit Rio et Shuichi jusqu'à sa chambre où ils déposèrent ses nouvelles acquisitions.

« Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure et demi » dit Kenji avant de les laisser tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent ranger les affaires.

« Je suis désolée Chi, j'aurais du te prévenir que Kenji parlait japonais. Ca femme Peg aussi d'ailleurs ».

« Ce n'est pas un problème, ça m'a juste étonnée ».

« Plutôt effrayé », répondit Rio avec un doux sourire en enlaçant Shuichi. « Je crois que tout y est » dit-elle en lui tendant le dernier paquet à ranger.

Shuichi regarda son armoire étonné qu'elle soit déjà pleine.

« Allons-y, allons trouver les autres ». Shuichi se laissa descendre les escaliers jusqu'à une terrasse extérieure où Toby était assis avec Kenji et une femme qui devait être Peg.

Il sourit quand Toby le regarda, extrêmement surpris par sa transformation. Shuichi s'était changé, portant un de ses nouveaux achats provenant du premier magasin puisque les vêtements empruntés ne s'accordaient plus du tout avec son nouveau look. Cela plus sa nouvelle coiffure avait vraiment changé son apparence.

Rio le représenta à Kenji et à sa femme Peg. C'était évident que Kenji était au moins à moitié japonais. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi grand que Tby il était tout de même assez grand. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de malice et se détachaient que sa peau bronzée. Peg n'était pas plus grande que Rio ou que lui, brune avec des yeux vert foncés. Quelque chose dans sa façon de regarder Shuichi lui rappelait Tohma Seguchi.

« Est-ce que l'Amérique te plaît Shuichi ? » demanda Peg avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

« Beaucoup maintenant » dit-il en regardant Rio qui se tenait maintenant contre Toby.

« Ca a du être dur de quitter le Japon »

Shuichi déglutit. C'était pour ça que Rio l'avait mis en garde. Un regard vers elle lui confirma ses soupçons, Rio fit une mine renfrognée à Peg. Mais Peg ne s'en souciait pas ou bien ne s'en rendait pas compte. Shuichi penchait plus pour la deuxième option.

« Partir ne fut pas si dur »

« Mais quitter Bad Luck a du l'être »

Le hoquet de surprise de Shuichi fut audible pour tout le monde, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bad Luck ? » Rio ne savait pas à qui elle posait la question, ou de quoi elle parlait. Elle regarda Shuichi puis Peg, essayant de comprendre de quoi lis étaient en train de parler.

« Bad Luck est le groupe de Shuichi » la voix grave Kenji fit baisser la tension alors que Shuichi se laissait glisser doucement dans une des chaises.

« Bad Luck » ajouta Peg « n'était pas juste une quelconque groupe, ils étaient l'un des groupes japonais les plus connus ».

Rio regarda son frère pour confirmation. Ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur. Son frère était assis, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, une terrible douleur s'exprimant sur ses traits.

**A/N** : voilàà c'est dit, Shuichi est démasqué !! Vous vous demandez sûrement quand est-ce que notre beau blond va apparaître, hehehehe… et bien un peu de patience, il ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition. R&R please !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais une grande partie appartiennent à TorringMay alors laissez moi vos réclamations je les lui transmettrais (mais j'ai déjà réservé Tenchi et Takken, ahahahahah !!!!)

Chapter 4

Rio se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de lui pendant qu'elle lançait un regard noir à son amie et manager. Peg regarda autour d'elle pour voir que Toby ainsi que son mari la regardait avec mécontentement avant qu'elle hausse les épaules.

Kenji lui-même était un peu choqué de la réponse de Shuichi. Il était pratiquement sur d'après la réaction du jeune homme que quitter Bad Luck avait du être extrêmement difficile. Ca le ramena à la seconde question qu'il voulait poser à Shuichi, mais en voyant l'étalement de ses émotions il tourna sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Shuichi » dit Toby en se mettant à genoux en face de son beau-frère, « on ne disait pas ça pour te blesser. Nous sommes juste un peu surpris d'apprendre que tu étais dans un groupe ». Shuichi le regarda tout en essuyant les larmes de son visage avec la manche de son pull. Toby se dit que c'était le bon moment pour un de ces petits mensonges positifs. « Tu sais que nous sommes dans un groupe, nous sommes tous excités d'apprendre que toi aussi » finit-il en souriant.

Kenji suivit immédiatement sur la lancée de Toby. « Oui, on ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un dans la famille de Rio pouvait chanter. Tu nous a vraiment surpris. »

« Hé, ça va maintenant » balança Rio en même temps qu'elle toisait méchamment le membre de son groupe. « C'est juste parce que ta sœur est née avec la voix d'un chat qu'on égorge ».

Shuichi sourit un peu alors qu'ils continuaient de se moquer de Rio. Kenji lança même quelques commentaires en japonais qui firent finalement rire Shuichi comme le reste du groupe.

« Très bien, c'est bien que tu sois redevenu souriant, je vais chercher à boire. Chi, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Un soda s'il te plaît »

Rio acquiesça et se dirigea à l'intérieur en direction du frigo. Kenji se leva de sa chaise et la suivi tout en demandant à sa femme si elle voulait plus de vin. Shuichi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être resté seul avec seulement Toby et Peg. Il se leva pour se rapprocher de Toby, le regardant griller les steaks sur, Shuichi venait juste de le réaliser, ce qui était un barbecue.

A l'intérieur, Kenji s'était rapproché de Rio « Je suis désolé à propos de tout ça, je lui avais dit d'y aller doucement ».

Rio tendit à Kenji un soda à la fraise et prit une canette de bière pour elle. J'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas aussi mordante, mais c'est ce qui fait d'elle un bon manager ».

« Je voulais lui parler de Yuki Eiri, mais je ne pense pas que je vais le faire ».

Rio regarda son ami avec un air de confusion, « Yuki Eiri ? »

« D'après ce que nous avons trouvé, il est ou était le petit ami de Shuichi. Ils avaient une relation qui était très suivie puisque tous les deux étaient connus ».

« Yuki Eiri, ce nom me dit quelque chose ». Rio retourna ce nom dans sa tête plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir.

« Eiri Yuki, l'écrivain de roman d'amour ? ». Kenji fit oui de la tête alors qu'ils retournaient vers la terrasse.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres incidents. La plus grande de cette soirée fut consacrée à tenter de décider qui serait le meilleur tuteur pour que Shuichi apprenne l'anglais pendant que Rio et Toby apprendraient le japonais. Shuichi fut plutôt soulagé quand Kenji et Peg partirent. Il aimait bien Kenji, il avait une douceur qui faisait que Shuichi se sentait à son aise. Sa perception de Peg étant comme Seguchi s'était amplifiée et il décida de na pas se soucier d'elle plus que ça.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shuichi était assis sur son lit en train de regarder des clips à la télé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le groupe, ni la vidéo qui passait actuellement, mais ils avaient annoncé que l'un des clips d'Anime allait passer et il voulait le voir. Il savait bien qu'il aurait pu demander à Rio ou à Toby une copie de tous leurs clips, mais après ce soir, il avait un peu peur de reparler de musique. Il se sentait comme s'il avait mentit de ne pas leur avoir parler de Bad Luck.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait essayé de cacher son passé avec Bad Luck, ça faisait juste trop mal d'en parler. La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Hiro le jour où il était partit était toujours présente dans son esprit. Hiro lui avait dit qu'il le détestait, et Shuichi pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Leurs vies tournaient autour de Bad Luck et Shuichi avait mis fi au groupe en le quittant. Il comprenait la haine de Hiro envers lui, il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait au groupe.

Shuichi fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le clip qui passait sur l'écran. La musique était un peu plus hard que tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait, il y avait beaucoup plus de sons provenant de guitare, mais il fallait si attendre puisqu' Anime avait deux guitaristes. Shuichi regardait l'écran avec stupéfaction. Ruychi Sakuma avait toujours était son idole depuis qu'il était tout petit, mais en regardant Anime, on pouvait voir une grande différence. Ryuichi avait une sorte d'exubérance enfantine quand il chantait, tout ce qui touchait Anime était plus… mature.

Il éteignit la télé et s'écroula sur le lit. Il resta là quelques temps, regardant le plafond tout en pensant à sa vie et le nouveau tournant qu'elle avait prise. Il se tourna sur le côté et prit son ours contre lui. Une chose était sure, la musique lui manquait et il voulait qu'elle fasse de nouveau partit de sa vie. Il décida qu'il ne voulait plus être comme Ryuichi Sakuma et non plus comme Anime. Il voulait être un mélange des deux. Plus mature mais marrant. Après tout, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il état venu aux Etats-Unis. Pour devenir plus mature, il espérait juste pouvoir y parvenir. Pour le moment, il était loin de se sentir plus mature.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » Rio avait attendu qu'ils soient dans leur chambre avant de faire subir un interrogatoire à son mari.

« En dehors de ça, on doit bâillonner Peg ». Il y avait toujours un ton de mécontentement dans la voix de Toby. Rio se faufila dans leur lit passant la main dans ses cheveux en acquiescement. « Bien oyons, comme tu l'as entendu, il était le chanteur et le leader d'un groupe de j-pop appelé Bad Luck. Ils ont fait un premier CD qui fut un vrai succès, suivi d'un second CD qu'ils ont sortis un mois avant que le groupe ne se sépare. Chaque CD fut vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaires la première semaine ».

« Ouah, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Ils doivent être vraiment bon ».

« Pour un groupe de j-pop, oui ils le sont. Hmm, il y a sept mois il y a eu une grande conférence pour annoncer leur prochaine tournée, mais à la place ton petit frère a annoncé la rupture du groupe. D'après ce que j'ai lu, apparemment il n'avait rien dit aux autres membres du groupe non plus ».

Rio s'assit et regarda son mari qui se mettait en pyjamas. « Je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas apparenté à un autre membre de notre groupe ». Il y avait une fine dose de sarcasme délivré lors de ce commentaire.

« Crois-moi, ça nous a traversé l'esprit aussi ». Toby acquiesça avant de s'asseoir près de sa femme. Musicalement la seule autre chose que nous avons trouvé après cette annonce fut comment il disparu et ce qui se relatait à la vente de leur CD. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ? »

« Parce qu'il y a autre chose. Son nom est Eiri Yuki, ou Yuki Eiri. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Enfin bref, c'est un écrivain de romance. »

« Ouais, je sais » le coupa Rio « j'ai deux de ses bouquins ».

Toby souleva un sourcil à ce commentaire mais continua. « Bien, ils avaient une relation assez public. Ensuite rien. »

« Rien » dit Rio en penchant la tête, « qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rien ? ».

« Ils étaient dans tous les journaux, et un jour c'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés »

En d'autres termes il y a quelqu'un de puissant qui contrôle les médias »

« C'est ce que nous avons pensé » confirma Toby en secouant la tête. « Je pense qu'il doit y avoir autre chose, mais nous n'avons rien pu trouver d'autre. Peg va continuer à essayer d'en savoir plus. »

Rio se leva et commença à se mettre en pyjamas, réfléchissant sur tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors qu'elle se mettait au lit, une idée lui vient. « Eh Toby, est-ce que vous auriez l'adresse de ce Eiri Yuki par hasard ? ».

« Peut-être » dit-il avec un sourire coupable.

« Peut-être ? »

« Eh bien, on a un peu cherché dans les affaires de Shuichi et on a regardé son passeport et sa carte d'identité. C'est là que nous avons trouvé son adresse. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est là que ce mec vit, je n'en sais rien ».

« C'est un début au moins » commenta-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

« Allo ? »

« Takken, c'est Rio »

L'homme fixa son portable pendant une minute. « Rio tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? Il est une heure du mat ». Il rapprocha son oreille du téléphone tentant d'entendre malgré le bruit du club.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu étais en train de dormir, va dehors comme ça tu pourras m'entendre idiot ». L'homme frappa son partenaire et fit un signe de tête vers la porte, dans l'air froid de la nuit.

« Ok Rio, je suis dehors, qu'est-ce qui peut-être aussi important pour que tu nous appelle durant nos vacances ».

« Est-ce que Ten est avec toi ? »

« Ouais, il est juste ici. On ne va pas faire un autre concert de charité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. J'ai besoin que vous alliez voir quelqu'un pour moi ».

L'homme souleva un sourcil devant son camarade qui se tenait contre le mur du club regardant les étoiles. « Rio, tu sais qu'on est à Tokyo n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, je suis tout à fait au courant de ça. C'est là où il vit. »

Un regard confus traversa le visage de l'homme attirant l'attention de son partenaire. « Alors, qui doit-on rencontrer ? »

« Le copain de mon frère, son ex-petit ami »

« Cody a un mec ici ? » le commentaire fit plisser le front de l'autre homme.

« Non, mon frère, pas celui de Toby »

« Euh, Ok, je suis perdu »

« Est-ce que vous êtes seuls ? »

« Une seconde », dit-il en prenant son amant par la taille pour le pousser vers leur voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit le haut-parleur. « C'est bon Rio nous sommes tous les deux ici, alors c'est quoi cette histoire de _frère_ ? »

« Mon père m'a finalement donner mon vrai nom de famille. Peg a été capable de trouver que j'avais un frère qui était récemment arrivé aux States. Mit à la porte, il a quitté son petit ami ici à Tokyo, mais …. »

« Tu as un de ces pressentiments » la coupa sombrement Tenchi.

« Oui en effet. Je l'ai depuis la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas m'en défaire. »

Takken fit un signe de tête et regarda son petit ami « quelle est l'adresse ? »

Tenchi rentra dans le parking et regarda l'immeuble. « S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il ne vit pas au dernier étage ».

« Non, au cinquième ». Takken sortit de la voiture écartant ses mèches noires de son visage. « Je suppose qu'ils ont un système de sécurité dans cet immeuble ».

« Pas de sortie de secours pas là » répondit Tenchi passant sa main à travers ses propres cheveux noirs et courts un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Par ici ».

« C'est une sortie de secours » commenta Takken en regardant la porte qui était fermée. « Ca ne doit s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur ».

« Ouaish » Tenchi l'embrassa rapidement et sortit son portefeuille. Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit.

« Comment est-ce que… » Taken suivit l'autre homme vers les escaliers regardant rapidement en arrière où la porte se fermait.

Tenchi rigola doucement lorsqu'ils atteignirent le deuxième étage. Soudain il s'arrêta et regarda Taken.

« Oui ». Aucun des deux n'eut besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Les deux hommes grimpèrent les marches aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils claquèrent la porte et coururent à travers le couloir jusqu'au numéro de l'appartement que Rio leur avait donné.

Takken appuya sur la sonnette. Il regarda Tenchi qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. Il compta jusqu'à 30 et appuya encore une fois sur la sonnette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Rio a du avoir un de ces pressentiments ? » Tenchi appuya sur la sonnette plusieurs fois, prêt à jurer.

« Est-ce que nous y allons et nous reviendront plus tard ? Il est assez tôt ». Les mots étaient à peine sortit de sa bouche qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre provenant de l'appartement. Tenchi poussa Takken sur le côté pour pouvoir se placer devant la porte. Au bout d'un moment, il défit le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit. »

« Bonjour » lança Takken en japonais.

Tenchi entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la seul pièce qui était éclairée. Ses longues jambes l'y menèrent en peu de foulées. Voyant le chantier devant lui il hurla à son petit ami « Fait chier, Takken appelle une ambulance ».

Takken sortit son portable et composa immédiatement le numéro des urgences. Alors q'il s'approchait du salon, il trouva son amant à genou sar terre, un jeune homme blond dans ses bras. Le blond roula sa tête pour regarder à travers ses paupières lourdes l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Takken donna l'adresse à la femme à l'autre bout du fil, remarquant une bouteille qui se trouvait par terre. Il la ramassa et remarqua que la date de prescription datait de la veille. « Il essaye de se suicider » dit Takken à Tenchi, avant de reporter son attention vers la femme du téléphone en lui donnant les informations de la prescription.

Takken leva la tête vers la porte et donner un coup dans les médicaments. Il fut arrêté par le bruit bien particulier de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Il écarta la tête, s'en allant rapidement avant que son estomac se vide aussi.

Tenchi n'était pas sur de la raison qui l'avait poussé à mettre ses doigts dans la gorge de l'homme, mais s'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de le sauver, Tenchi avait la volonté nécessaire pour essayer. Il était effaré de voir le nombre de pilules qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme. Il en compta au moins trente-trois. La tête du blond roula contre son épaule alors qu'il regardait Tenchi à travers ses épais cils. Tenchi lui tapota doucement alors que le blond fermait les yeux. « Reste avec moi d'accord. Ne t'endors pas ». Le blond continuait de la regarder sans vraiment le voir.

Tenchi entendit Takken ouvrir aux ambulanciers, puis la sonnette de l'ascenseur et finalement le son du chariot et des sacs. C'était trop long pour son amour. Tenchi s'écarta vers le seul coin où il pouvait aller, la douche. Il regarda les ambulanciers prendre les constantes du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, les ambulanciers bougèrent rapidement, laissant Tenchi se sentir légèrement paralysé alors qu'il restait là seul.

Pendant que les ambulanciers placèrent le corps sur le chariot, Takken leur parla. Tenchi se dirigea vers son amant, ne voulant rien d'autre que de le tenir dans ses bras. Il embrasa son homme, le tenant près de son corps, alors qu'ils regardaient les ambulanciers prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'appeler Rio » dit Takken, se sentant soudain très fatigué. Il essaya trois fois de composer son numéro avant de tendre le téléphone à Tenchi, posant de tout son poids contre le corps de son amant.

« Salut c'est Tenchi, est-ce que Rio est ici ? » Tenchi écarta le téléphone de son oreille alors qu'une voix très excitée appelait la femme.

« Bonjour »

« Rio c'est Tenchi, c'est ça ton frère ? »

« Ouaip » il y avait un ton d'amusement dans sa réponse et il pouvait dire qu'elle souriait.

« S'l est à côté de toi, et bien met toi dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas te voir ni t'entendre ».

« Euh, Ok. Une seconde ». Sa confusion était palpable alors qu'il l'entendait ouvrir la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse. « C'est bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ten ? »

« Le gars que tu nous as envoyé voir, je crois qu'il est un brin suicidaire ».

« Pourquoi dis-t cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on l'a retrouvé faisant une overdose à cause d'une trentaine de pilules ».

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, les ambulanciers viennent juste de partir. J'ai besoin d'une minute pour les rejoindre, ensuite on ira à l'hôpital ». Il se passa la main à travers les cheveux, laissant Takken s'écarter de lui. « Rio, j'y vais, je t'appellerais quand j'en saurais plus ». Il entendit son affirmation et raccrocha.

Il voulait vraiment retourner dans la salle de bain et délester son estomac se tout son contenu, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu as pris le nom de l'hôpital j'espère ».

Takken secoua la tête dans ses mains. « Tu vas être capable de conduire ? ».

Tenchi acquiesça emmenant son amant hors de l'appartement. Il remarqua une paire de clés placées à côté de la porte et les vérifia rapidement pour être sure que c'était vraiment les clés de l'appartement. La dernière chose dont l'homme avait besoin était de s'en sortir et de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri laissa échapper un grognement quand il réalisa que c'était le bruit du bip qui l'avait réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer l'environnement stérile qui l'entourait. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu le trouver ? Il avait fait exprès d'aller voir Tohma cet après-midi pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de venir le voir. Quel était le connard qui l'avait trouvé ?

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants »

Eira grogna alors que ses yeux suivaient le son de la voix pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir la personne qui était assise dans la chaise à côté du lit. Des yeux bleu océan soutinrent le regard d'Eiri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sakuma ? » Eiri ferma les yeux, ne voulant montrer aucune émotion au chanteur.

« Eh bien voyons, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à faire au fait que le petit ami de mon meilleur ami tente de se suicider. » Il n'y avait ni malice, ni condamnation, ni pitié dans la voix de Ruychi, juste de l'inquiétude.

« Il n'est pas mon petit ami donc tu n'as pas de raison d'être là ». Eiri mettant tout son dégoût pour lui-même dans ces mots.

« Eiri » quelque chose dans la voix du chanteur fit lever la tête à Eiri, le regardant se lever et s'approcher du lit. « Shuichi ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, et pour le moment il est confus, mais non d'un chien Eiri, si tu te tues tu ne seras plus là quand il reviendra ».

Eiri fixa le chanteur. C'étai l'idiot qui était toujours en train de sauter partout en jouant avec son stupide lapin en peluche. Non, c'était l'idiot qui le mettait hors de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que Shuichi en aura quelque chose à faire » laissa échapper Eiri su un ton venimeux.

Ruychi continua juste à regarder les yeux dorés en face de lui. Eiri pouvait essayer de le faire fuir loin de lui autant qu'il le voulait mais Ruychi n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Shuichi lui importait trop et il comprenait très bien tout ce que le jeune chanteur était en train de traverser.

Eiri ferma de nouveau les yeux, incapable de cacher la peine qui s'affichait sur son visage. « Il ne va pas revenir Sakuma ».

« Et comment tu le sais ». Eiri ouvrit les yeux qui plongèrent dans un océan de bleu. « Eiri, donne lui le temps, il reviendra ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Parce que » dit le chanteur en secouant la tête « il est exactement comme moi ». Le chanteur baissa la tête et Eiri eut la nette impression qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallu attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il reprenne et quand il le fit sa voix était presque un murmure. « Eiri, je sais qu'il va revenir parce que je suis revenu ». Ruychi releva la tête et Eiri pu voir des larmes couler sur ses joues « mais quand je suis rentré il n'était plus là pour m'attendre ».

**A/N** : Eh voilà, Eiri est enfin apparu !!!! Bon d'accord on l'a déjà vu en meilleure forme mais c'est un début non ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est à partir de là que l'histoire devient vraiment passionnante (enfin pour ma part), alors dite moi si vous voulez que je continu.

Les autres chapitres vont peut-être mettre du temps à venir parce que je n'ai pas internet chez moi en ce moment, et en plus je dois absolument réviser, mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder. R&R please !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Maki Muraki et l'histoire est de TorringMay, je ne fais que traduire.

Chapter 5

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il n'était plus là ? » Eiri déglutit quand il vit les émotions qui traversaient le visage du brun.

« Quand j'avais dix huit ans je suis tombé amoureux, mais entre le succès de Nittle Grasper qui était trop rapide et notre relation, j'ai eu peur. Alors je me suis enfui ». Ryuichi retourna sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé précédemment et mit sa tête dans ses mains. « Ca m'a pris du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, mais une fois fait je suis rentré ». Le chanteur releva la tête pour regarder Eiri, effaçant les larmes qui revenaient prendre leur place. « Quand je suis rentré, j'ai appris qu'il était sortit un soir jusqu'à être complètement ivre ». Le chanteur secoua la tête en essayant de stopper ses sanglots. « Il n'est jamais rentré à la maison cette nuit là ».

Eiri s'assit, une expression de choc sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au groupe de son beau-frère, ni aux autres membres de ce groupe. Il sentit une onde traverser sa colonne vertébrale quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'on venait de lui confier.

« Sakuma », Eiri ne pu rien dire de plus avant que le chanteur ne se lève et lui sourisse.

« Yuki-san, tu ne te sens pas mieux ? ». Le brun sauta hors de sa chaise et sauta autour du lit, son lapin rose apparaissant d'on ne sais où. « Yuki-san doit aller mieux ».

Juste au moment où Eiri commençait à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale du chanteur, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violement. Son beau-frère se précipita à l'intérieur suivit de sa femme, les deux ayant l'air d'être complètement perdu par toute cette situation.

« Regarde Kumagaro, Tohma est là pour dire à Yuki-san d'aller lieux ». Le brun lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Non, Sakuma n'était pas atteint, il était peut-être même le plus sain d'eux tous.

« eiri, qu'est-ce que ça signifie » demanda Tohma. Le président de NG perdait rarement son calme, mais la situation avec son beau-frère le mettait hors de lui.

« C'est si compliqué pour vous à comprendre ? » Eiri les toisa et Tohma ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que l'autre blond faisait ou disait. « Alors, voulez-vous bien me dire qui a décidé d'être mon ange gardien cette fois-ci ? ».

Eiri pouvait dire que Tohma et Mika étaient tous les deux prêts à hurler sur lui mais ils n'eurent pas cette chance. Une fois de plus la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. Eiri se retrouva à regarder les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer. L'un avait à peu près la même taille qu'Eiri, avec des cheveux noirs et courts, qui cachaient quelques anneaux argentés placés sur son oreille gauche. Ses yeux bleus avaient un tranchant qu'Eiri avait aussi habituellement et il y avait quelques tâches de rousseur sur son visage. L'autre homme avait des traits typiquement japonais cacher sous sa tignasse. Ses yeux bruns faisaient le tour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelles bêtises ils pourraient faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda brusquement Mika, les mains sur les hanches.

Takken s'arrêta, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage alors qu'il répondait à sa question. « On voulait juste être sur que notre beau blond se remettrait bien ». Il regarda Eiri directement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ». Mika gronda en avançant vers Takken en le pointant du doigt. « Ca n'à rien avoir avec vous ». Avec ce dernier mot, elle mit son doigt contre la poitrine de Takken.

Tenchi cependant n'aller pas laisser passer ça. Il poussa son amant derrière lui en regardant la femme, un regard de menace sur le visage. « Ne pose plus jamais la main sur mon petit ami ». La femme ne comprenait peut-être pas l'Anglais, mais il était certain que le ton employé lui ferait comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Même la sœur de Eiri ne pouvait pas supporter l'intensité du regard de l'homme ou de sa voix, de plus elle avait compris tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là » redit-elle en Anglais maintenant qu'elle était hors d'atteint de Tenchi.

« Excusez-moi mais ce n'était pas votre doigt qui était dans sa gorge la nuit dernière pour la faire vomir, vous êtes gentille».

Pendant que Tenchi s'occupait de la sœur beaucoup trop protectrice, Takken n'avait pas quitter Eiri du regard. Il vit le blond blanchir aux commentaires de Tenchi. Cela avait assez duré, le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de les voir de disputer en face de lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Takken décida d'ignorer les autres.

Eiri regarda l'homme s'approcher de lui, ses doux yeux bruns reflétant une réelle inquiétude. Eiri plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été sauvé par les membres se son groupe préféré lorsqu'il était adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans son appartement ? » aboya Mika contre Tenchi et Takken.

« Eh bien voyons, on nous a dit qu'un délicieux blond vivait ici… »

« Takken ! » Tenchi ne savait pas ce que son amant venait de dire, mais il connaissait ce ton de séduction dans sa voix.

Takken laissa soupira, envoyant par-dessus son épaule un regard mauvais à son amant. « Ok, une amie nous a appelé pour nous demander d'aller le voir, et c'est ce que nous avons fait ». Il finit son explication sur un haussement d'épaules.

Eiri regarda tous les gens présents dans la pièce. « Sortez » dit-il sans rencontrer le regard de quiconque. « Sortez » hurla-t-il quand il vit que personne ne bougeait. Il retomba sur son oreiller passant un bras sur ses yeux, en attendant que les autres partent. Après que la porte fut fermée, il resta ici les yeux fermés. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé.

« Parce que même si ça fait mal et ça fait se sentir mal, ça ira mieux ».

Eiri écarta son bras pour regarder Takken. Il était prêt à dire à la rock star d'aller en enfer quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs plaça un doigt sur les lèvres d'Eiri.

« Ecoute moi juste un moment ensuite je partirais ». Un grondement fut la seule réponse d'Eiri. « Je sais ce que sait de se sentir quand tout par dans tous les sens et qu'on pense que rien ne s'arrangera. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir si mal à l'intérieur que tu préférerais être mort, et de se sentir si vide et froid en même temps, je le sais… ». La rock star secoua la tête puis souleva la manche qui couvrait son bras gauche. La peau était lacérée par de nombreuses cicatrices, mais il y en avait une qui ressortait plus que les autres. Elle allait du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule suivant la veine qui s'y trouvait.

« Ca ne fait pas les choses aller mieux. Tout ce que ça fait c'est d'apporter plus de tristesse et de douleur. » Il remit sa manche pour couvrir les cicatrices, secouant la tête doucement. « Ils veulent te faire rencontrer un psychologue, profites-en ». Takken se pencha rapidement et plaça un doux baiser sur le front de Eiri. « Si tuas besoin de parler » Takken mit une carte dans la main de Eiri et la serra gentiment avant de partir.

Eiri n'était pas sur de quand il s'était endormi, mais quand il se réveilla sa tête l'élançait. Il grogna et essaya de s'asseoir, mais remarqua que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il leva sa tête pour trouver Tatsuha assit sur la chaise collée au lit, sa tête et son torse placés sur la poitrine de Eiri. Eiri se penchât vers lui et essuya les larmes qui se trouvaient sur le visage de son frère.

Tatsuha remua et ouvrit ses yeux sombres pour rencontrer ceux clairs de son frère. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qui c'était passé Tatsuha s'était jeté sur son frère passant ses bras autour du cou d'Eiri sanglotant sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Ne refait jamais ça Eiri, jamais » les mots de Tatsuha étaient entrecoupés de sanglots alors qu'il s'accrochait à son frère. Eiri soupira et passa ses bras autour de son frère, lui rendant son étreinte. _Tout ce que ça fait c'est d'apporter plus de peine et de douleur_.

« Eh gamin, est-ce que tu pourrais t'éloigner pour que je puisse m'asseoir. » Tatsuha s'écarta et s'assit à côté de Eiri. Eiri effaça quelques larmes de plus sur le visage de son frère. « T'as une sale tête ».

Tatsuha se mordit la lèvre inférieure regardant son frère quelques minutes. « Eiri, je ne peux pas te perdre, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fera ».

Eiri prit son frère dans ses bras. Il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi intéressé par lui-même pour ne pas remarquer les autres qui l'aimaient. « Tu ne vas pas me perdre Tatsuha. Je te le promets. »

« Bonne journée, Mlle Mitchell ». Shuichi fit un signe de la main alors que son professeur repartait dans sa voiture. Il était surpris d'aimer l'heure et demi de cours avec son professeur. A l'inverse des cours à l'école, son professeur enseignait d'une manière amusante, et elle était prête à tout pour aider Shuichi.

Ce dernier mois avait été un rêve. Il avait compris l'anglais assez rapidement. Toby avait emmener Shuichi voir leur prof de chant. Il avait été surpris de voir comment un peu de persuasion avait amélioré sa propre habilité à chanter. Ensuite il y avait eu Rio qui lui enseignait la guitare. Malgré leur tendance hyperactive à tous les deux, Rio était très patiente dans son enseignement et Suichi était aussi patient dans son apprentissage. Il ne serait jamais aussi bon que Hiro, mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus.

Il s'était aussi sentit assez bien avec eux pour pouvoir leur parler de Bad Luck et sans que cela fasse mal. Il leur avait dit comment il avait été paralysé à son premier concert et comment Ryuichi l'avait sauvé, bien qu'il les laissa croire que ça avait seulement été la peur de la scène. Il leur avait parlé de la fois où il était si énervé sur scène qu'il s'était jeté dans la foule et la sécurité avait du le sauver. Il leur parla même de la fois où il avait perdu sa voix quand Ryuichi était passé devant lui sans lui dire bonjour, toujours en laissant de côté les parties plus sensibles.

Shuichi savait bien qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, il les avait entendu parler un jour, et Toby avait dit que quand il serait prêt, Shuichi leur dira tout ce qu'il cachait pour le moment. Shuichi avait presque couru jusqu'à la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour leur dire ici et maintenant, mais la douleur qui accompagnait les souvenirs du blond était trop grande.

« Ca va Chi ? » Shuichi sursauta et se toura vers Toby.

« Yep » dit-il en souriant. « Je pensais juste à quel point je suis heureux ».

« Eh bien cela pourrait changer lors du mois à venir », dit Toby en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Tu veux un soda ? »

« S'il te plaît », dit Shuichi en le suivant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas heureux ? » Shuichi s'assit sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvaient devant le bar de la cuisine.

Toby lui tendit un coca à la fraise et se prépara un verre de vin avant de répondre. « Parce que nous allons avoir un invité inattendu à la maison ».

Shuichi se figea, la cannette presque arrivée à ses lèvres. « Inattendu ? C'est bien ou c'est mal ? »

« Eh bien je suppose que ça dépend jusqu'à quel point tu peux le supporter ».

« Ok, je suis perdu » dit Shuichi tout en reposant sa boisson.

Toby ria et ébouriffa les cheveux de Shuichi. « Mon petit frère Cody va venir et rester un mois ici ».

« Oh » dit Shuichi ne sachant pas trop quoi dire alors qu'il prenait une gorgée. « Comment est-il ? »

« Bruyant, très bruyant…ah et aussi bruyant »

« Il est juste jaloux » Shuichi se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas garé en face de la voiture de Rio » dit sèchement Toby.

« Bien sur que non, j'ai bloqué la tienne à la place ».

« Sale gosse »

Shuichi regarda les deux frères s'enquiquiner mutuellement, prenant le temps d'observer Cody. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi long que ceux de Hiro mais étaient du même noir que ceux de Toby. Il n'était pas aussi grand et bien que musclé il était plus fin que Toby.

« Alors tu es Shuichi », dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis Cody ». Il présenta une main à Shuichi qui se sentit traîner vers l'autre homme quand il l'a prit. Cody fit tourner Shuichi pour le regarder. « Dis donc Toby, il est mignon. Je peux le garder ? »

Shuichi rougit fortement à ce commentaire.

« Bien sur, tu l'écartes de Rio et tu peux l'avoir » dit Toby en faisant un clin d'œil à Shuichi.

« Sur mon corps mort » Les trois têtes se tournèrent pour regarder Rio qui revenait de la salle de musique.

« Rio » Cody s'empara de sa belle-sœur et l'a fit tourner en l'air dans un cercle.

« Repose moi idiot, j'ai l'air d'une poupée de chiffon » bien que c'est mots furent agressifs, le ton de Rio était amusé.

Rio fronça les sourcils dans sa direction « souviens-toi juste que ce petit frère que tu es en train de désirer est maintenant ton frère ».

Cody renifla maussadement avant de se retourner vers Shuichi. « Eh Shuichi, est-ce que tu sais quel inces… aïe ! » Cody se frotta la tête regardant méchamment Rio.

« Viens ici espèce de pervers, allons prendre tes affaires ». Toby attrapa le bras de son frère ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Rio et Shuichi les regardèrent partir. Cody rappelait à Shuichi un autre petit frère tout aussi pervers.

« Eh Chi, ne le laisse pas t'impressionner, ce ne sont que des paroles. » Shuichi sourit à sa sœur et acquiesça. Un air de soulagement traversa le visage de Rio. « Cody peut-être un peu trop extravagant pour la plus part des gens ».

« J'ai un ami au Japon qui lui ressemble beaucoup » Shuichi écrasa sa cannete et la jeta dans la poubelle du recyclage. « Est-ce qu'on va travailler la guitare ce soir ? »

« Pour le moment il y a quelque chose d'autre que je voudrais que tu essayes », Rio souleva l'un de ses parfaits sourcils, un dangereux reflet dans ses yeux « si tu en es capable bien sur ».

« Oh, pas de problème » dit Shuichi avec un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Très bien alors met un pull et un t-shirt que tu n'as pas peur d'abîmer ».

Eiri faisait courir ses doigts autour du haut de sa tasse de café, attendant. Il fit le tour du café une fois de plus, se demandant pourquoi il était venu si tôt. Il savait bien qu'aucun d'eux ne serait là avant dix heures trente. C'était devenu leur rituel matinal depuis la première fois qu'il les avait appelé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit revint à ce jour. Thoma et Mika l'avait finalement laissé seul après son séjour à l'hôpital. Au début il avait été heureux qu'ils soient partis, il appréciait la solitude, mais ensuite tous les vieux sentiments étaient revenus. Le sinistre vide dans la maison, l'absence de rire, son absence. Eiri avait réalisé qu'il retournait vers la dépression et s'était souvenu de la carte qu'on lui avait donné.

Le désespoir avait été ce qu'il l'avait poussé à appeler la rock star. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il attendait, il ne s'en souciait guère du moment qu'il n'était pas seul. Takken et Tenchi étaient venu immédiatement. Ils avaient gardé la conversation étonnement neutre, laissant à Eiri l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Et c'est comme ça que les trois avaient pris l'habitude de se voir tous les mâtins devant un café. Quelques fois les deux venaient, des fois seulement l'un des deux, mais ils étaient toujours là. Il était surpris de la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient devenus amis, et encore plus surpris quand il réalisa vraiment qu'ils étaient amis.

La porte du café s'ouvrit faisant apparaître la silhouette de Tenchi. Eiri lui sourit alors qu'il commandait sa boisson et prit le siège en face de celui de Eiri.

« Cet endroit est aussi désagréable que San Francisco » il y avait un ton évident de dégoût dans sa voix.

« T'es pas un citadin, hein ? » dit Eiri en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de la relâcher.

« Tu sais tu ne devrais vraiment pas fumer, et non je déteste la ville » Tenchi remercia la jeune femme qui lui avait apporter sa boisson, lui lançant un sourire allant droit au coeur.

« Tu sais que c'est cruel » dit Eiri en cachant son sourire derrière sa propre boisson.

Tenchi renifla « Takken et moi sommes venu assez souvent pour qu'elle sache qu'il est le seul pour moi. On ne cache pas vraiment notre relation. »

Les yeux dorés de Eiri rencontrèrent ceux bleu de Tenchi restant ainsi un instant. « C'est difficile pour vous avec le public ? »

Tenchi plongea son regard dans sa tasse, envisageant la question. « Plus vraiment maintenant. Ca l'était au début même si ça a probablement aidé les ventes de notre troisième CD ». Il reporta son attention vers Eiri un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. « Evidemment on a donné aux médias ce qu'ils voulaient et eux aussi ». Eiri souleva l'un de ses sourcils blonds. « Je devrais les remercier, ils étaient si occupés a essayer d'avoir une photo de nous deux en train de s'embrasser qu'ils ont loupé le vrai drame qui se passait ». Tenchi fronça les sourcils quand il eu fini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par drame ? » Takken avait mentionné le fait que sa relation avec Tenchi avait des hauts et des bas, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit de plus.

« Tenchi posa sa tasse de café et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ces yeux bleus intenses passèrent quelques minutes à chercher le visage de Eiri avant de continuer. « Disons juste que j'ai la boisson mauvaise et le corps de Takken en était la preuve. C'est imbécile ne le disait à personne ».

Eiri réalisa que sa mâchoire pendait et la remonta. Tenchi et Takken avaient l'air d'avoir une grande relation. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait le frapper.

« Un autre membre de notre groupe Rio, celle qui nous avait fait nous rencontrer, a décidé d'arriver à l'improviste un jour. A ce moment je n'étais pas à la maison mais Takken y était. Au moment où je suis rentré Toby et Kenji étaient là ». Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Tenchi et il retourna vers le fond de sa tasse. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu aussi aux fesses ». Au moment où il releva la tête il rit doucement.

« Je ne suis pas sur que je trouverais ça amusant que mes amis me frappent » dit Eiri en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, je n'ai pas trouvé ça amusant sur le moment. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'être emmené de force à notre ranch au Colorado était encore pire ».

Eiri fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, totalement confus « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être dans une ferme ?».

« Ca l'ai quand ton corps réclame de la nicotine et de l'alcool et qu'il n'y en a pas autour et aucun moyen d'en avoir. Les trois étaient déterminés à me faire arrêter. Je leur suis redevable depuis ».

Eiri balança sa tasse de café vide sur la table et s'emmura dans ses pensées. Tenchi s'assit en attendant l'autre homme, sachant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour que Takken revienne ? »

Tenchi sourit. _Donc Eiri tu veux que ton jeune amant revienne. J'espère que tu es prêt à changer._

**A/N :** hihihi… je suis sadique !!! Mais patience, le chapitre 6 est presque fini d'être recopié, donc je devrais pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine, si ça vous intéresse bien sur !! Faîtes moi savoir !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Merci à tout(e)s pour vos messages, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer.

Après avoir couper du bois à la hache (si, si c'est vrai !!) je me suis dis tiens pourquoi ne pas finir le chapitre 6 ? Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait !! Alors voilà pour vous !

Chapitre 6

Shuichi enleva la sueur qui couvrait son visage, sans jamais quitter des yeux son adversaire. Une des longues jambes de Cody s'approcha pour lui donner un coup de pied. Shuichi la bloqua et tira profit du trou qu'avait laissé Cody dans sa défense pour le frapper dans les côtes. Cody jura et sauta loin de Shuichi, levant ses poings pour se protéger.

« Aller les filles ne restez pas là à danser avec l'autre » Rio était debout hors du ring les entraînant tous les deux « Chi, vitesse et agilité »

Shuichi acquiesça, sauta sur la gauche, fit un pas sur la droite et donna un coup de pied. Cody bloqua facilement le coup, mais Shuichi avait effectué une combinaison droite gauche et le second coup vint frapper le casque de Cody.

« Cody tu t'approches trop, utilise ton poids à ton avantage »

Avant que Shuichi ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ses pieds disparurent de sous lui et il se retrouva par terre sur le dos.

« Désolé Chi, ça va ? » Cody le regardait en souriant. C'était comme ça que tous leurs affrontements finissaient.

Shuichi prit la main qu'on lui offrait. « Un de ses jours vieux je vais finir par comprendre comment tu fais ça » Shuichi ne comprenait pas vraiment la fascination de Cody pour le mot 'vieux', mais il l'utilisait constamment, plus que ne pouvait le supporter Rio et Toby.

« Vous vous améliorez tous les deux, cependant Cody je suis un peu déçu »

« Quoi ! » Cody regarda sa belle-sœur totalement incrédule.

« Tu t'es entraîné pendant cinq ans, et là Chi s'entraîne depuis deux semaines et il est en train de te surpasser » Rio leva les yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, ses pieds tapant au sol.

« Vieux je m'entraîne 2 fois par semaine pendant une heure, tu travailles avec Chi tous les jours pendant trois heures »

« Et le problème est ? »

« Oh favoritisme, favoritisme »

Rio et Shuichi commencèrent à rire en entendant le ton dramatique employé.

« Prenez vos affaires et faite en sorte d'être lavés pour le dîner tous les deux » dit Rio en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Shuichi se dirigea vers l'étagère où il mettait leurs matériels d'entraînement, et prit une serviette propre que Cody lui tendait.

Il recracha son dentier de protection pour le mettre dans une boîte avant d'enlever son casque.

« Tu sais je déteste avoir à l'admettre, mais vieux Chi, tu es vraiment devenus bon »

Shuichi sourit à Cody une minute avant de retourner au nettoyage de son équipement. « J'aime bien faire ça, ça permet de dépenser mon trop plein d'énergie »

« Je pense que c'est pour ça que Rio le fait aussi. Ca lui permet de ne pas rendre tout le monde dingue » Cody plaça son casque sur l'étagère en se battant avec le velcro de sa chaussure qui avait décidé de ne pas coopérer. « Vieux ta sœur est comme une tornade quand elle n'a rien pour focaliser son énergie, aussi destructrice »

Shuichi rigola « Il y a des gens qui disaient la même chose pour moi. Ils disaient aussi que je parlait beaucoup »

Cody souleva un sourcil à ce commentaire. Même si c'était vrai qu'une fois que Rio était lancée c'était difficile de l'arrêter, Shuichi était difficile à lancer mais était plus que disposé à continuer si on ne lui demandait pas de se taire. Cody scruta Shuichi un moment.

Plus Cody le regardait et plus les cheveux présents sur le cou de Shuichi se dressaient.

Cody n'essayait pas de cacher le fait qu'il l'observait, mais quelque chose à propos de l'autre homme empêcha Shuichi de lui dire d'arrêter.

« Tu sais c'est surprenant le fait que tu ressemble à ta sœur, j'aurais pensé que tu jacassais autant qu'elle »

Shuichi regarda ailleurs avant de répondre doucement « Les gens n'aiment pas ça quand tu jacasses » Shuichi eut l'air complètement abattu quand il dit ça, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Eh bien certaines personnes aiment ça, parce que Toby est marié à ta sœur depuis neuf ans »

La tête de Shuichi se releva brusquement « Neuf ans ? » Il resta là totalement frappé de stupeur.

« Ouais, ils se sont mariés quand Toby avait 19 ans et Rio 18 ans »

Shuichi resta là la bouche ouverte. Sa sœur était mariée depuis neuf ans. Ca faisait beaucoup d'années pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. « Ils doivent vraiment s'aimer »

« Je suppose que oui, surtout avec tous les problèmes qu'ils ont traversé »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Les sourcils de Shuichi se touchèrent alors qu'il attendait que Cody réponde.

« Vieux c'est à toi de lui demander à propos de tous ça » Cody enleva le gant qu'il tenait « Il y a certaines choses que tu dois entendre de sa propre bouche »

« Est-ce que vous allez vous laver vous deux ? » Rio se tenait à la porte de la salle. « Il est hors de question que vous veniez à ma table puant » Après ça la tornade aux cheveux noirs se tourna et monta les escaliers.

Cody et Shuichi se précipitèrent vers les escaliers sachant que celui qui serait le premier sous la douche aurait l'eau chaude.

---­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri prit une grande bouffée de sa cigarette refusant de regarder le visage souriant du président de N-G.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton revêche. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur sociale avec sa famille.

« J'ai pensé t'apporter ton petit déjeuner » le blond posa une boîte de pâtisseries sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » dit Eiri sur un ton venimeux en voyant Tohma se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Faire du café »

« Va te faire voir » la patience de Eiri diminuait rapidement, si jamais il en avait un peu.

« Eiri tu ne peux pas continuer à éviter tout le monde. Je m'inquiète pour toi » L'homme blond continua à préparer le café ignorant les coups d'œil furieux d'Eiri.

Eiri plaça ses mains sur le bar en s'appuyant dessus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de prendre soin de ta femme et de me laisser tranquille » aboya-t-il.

Le sourire prédéfinit de Tohma disparu alors qu'il regardait Eiri. « Ta sœur n'a pas essayé de se suicider trois fois durant ces huit derniers mois ». Sa voix était calme mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur dans le ton menaçant. « Maintenant assis-toi, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble »

Eiri s'assit sur une des chaises présentes autour de la table en regardant Tohma alors qu'il sortait une autre cigarette et l'allumait.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà commencé un autre bouquin ? » Tohma avait placé son fameux sourire sur son visage qui allait avec la douce voix sucrée. Eiri arrêta de le regarder à cause de l'ennui qui avait envahi sa maison pour regarder derrière la fenêtre vers rien en particulier. « Je vais prendre ça comme un non » Tohma soupira et posa une tasse et quatre pilules en face de Eiri. « Eiri tu dois faire quelque chose »

Bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à Tohma, Eiri savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait essayé d'écrire, mais tout ce qu'il avait fait s'était de s'asseoir regardant l'écran vierge pendant des heures. Il avait même essayé ce que son thérapeute lui avait suggéré d'extérioriser ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait même pas faire ça.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter et lui fit froncer les sourcils vers l'appareil.

« Tu attendais un appel ? » demanda innocemment Tohma.

« Non » dit Eiri ignorant la sonnerie, en espérant que Tohma resterait hors de ses affaires. Le répondeur se mit en marche et la voix électronique informa qu'ils avaient composé son numéro et qu'ils pouvaient laisser un message.

« Salut Eiri, c'est Takken, tu ne t'es pas montré ce matin… »

« Merde » Eiri s'extirpa de sa chaise et attrapa le téléphone. « Takken…ouais désolé, une connaissance a décidé de venir me voir et d'être sure que je me comportais bien » Eiri envoya à Tohma un regard pas vraiment amical. « Ouais…bien sûr… Ok c'est bon…ok, au revoir »

« Takken ? »

Eiri se rassit lui-même sur sa chaise prenant une autre cigarette « Oui, Takken. »

« Comme Takken d'Anime »

« Oui ce Takken » dit Eiri sur un ton d'ennui.

Le joyeux sourire de Tohma était encore partit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

« Rien tant que tu es là » Tohma le regarda méchamment. Eiri se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, ce que Tohma avait contre les deux membres du groupe. Eiri soupira « Je le rencontre généralement lui et Tenchi pour prendre un café le matin, ok. Rien d'autre, juste un café »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça me fait plaisir » Eiri prit sa tasse de café et avala le liquide chaud en quelques gorgées.

Tohma secoua la tête et se leva pour prendre son manteau « Eiri n'oublie pas de prendre tes pilules ».

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi pouvait difficilement se contenir. Ils étaient dans un grand magasin de musique, et il était entouré d'instrument. Il y avait des pianos et des guitares, des basses et des flûtes, des violons et des tambours… . C'était le paradis. Il se précipitait vers les instruments et essayait de tous les prendre.

« Vieux, tu es bien le frère de Rio ». Cody fit un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait Shuichi courir d'un instrument à un autre.

« Mais Cody… » Shuichi s'arrêta assez longtemps pour le regarder avant de pousser un cri perçant et filer vers synthétiseur qui avait attiré son attention.

Le propriétaire rigola doucement alors qu'il passait devant Shuichi qui était en train d'essayer le synthétiseur en face de lui. Il portait un étui à guitare que Rio avait commandé. Shuichi regarda dans leur direction et vit une leur dans les yeux de sa sœur et s'avança pour voir ce qu'elle avait prit. L'étui était ouvert pour dévoiler une guitare. Shuichi roula les yeux quand il vit la peinture noire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille sur le fait de faire expérimenter d'autres couleurs à Rio.

Le moment d'après Shuichi eu le souffle coupé alors que Rio sortait la guitare de son étui dévoilant le magnifique dessin peint sur le haut de l'instrument. Il y avait un grand aigle doré toutes griffes sortis comme s'il était prêt à attaquer, volant par-dessus un paysage montagneux.

« Ouah, il s'est vraiment surpassé » Rio regardait le dessin avec incrédulité. « Qui aurait pensé que cet idiot pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire ? »

« Qui aurait pensé que tu lui aurait commandé » Il y avait une pointe aigre dans la voix de Toby alors qu'il disait cela, mais il été clair qu'il était impressionné par le dessin lui aussi.

« Qui l'a fait ? » demanda timidement Shuichi

Rio lui sourit alors qu'elle tenait la guitare pour qu'il puisse voir. « Mon demi-frère »

« Tu as un demi-frère ? » Shuichi la regarda totalement choqué.

« Ouais, mais je ne le vois pas souvent, il vit en Italie ».

« Il se cache tu veux dire »

« Toby » Rio regarda son mari sévèrement, mari qui soupira pour signer sa défaite.

« Lance est parti en Italie pour aller dans une école d'art, et » dit-elle en souriant à son mari « pour éviter un mariage »

« Vieux, de façon drastique selon moi »

« Cody » dit Rio avec exaspération « Est-ce que tu crois que pour une fois tu serais capable de commencer une phrase sans dire vieux ? »

« Euhh, je pense que oui » une teinte rosée colorant ses joues

« Merci. Maintenant Shuichi, » Shuichi la regarda en sursautant. Rio ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom entier depuis longtemps. « Aimerais-tu choisir une guitare ? »

Les yeux de Shuichi devinrent énormes, « j'adorerais ». Après ça, il se rua vers les rayons pour voir la sélection que la magasin avait à offrir.

« C'est difficile à croire qu'il avait des problèmes pour parler anglais il y a deux mois ». Toby sourit alors qu'il regardait Shuichi rayonner. « Je vois pourquoi son groupe marchait si bien, il est envoûtant ». Il regarda amoureusement sa femme, « ça doit être un trait de famille ».

Rio plissa les yeux alors qu'elle le regardait. « Les flatteries, mon bon seigneur, vont vous conduire à l'hôpital au tarif ou vous allez ». Toby ria juste doucement, la prenant dans ses bras et se blottissant dans son cou.

Shuichi arriva en sautant avec sa guitare en main, plissant son nez devant cet étalement d'affection. « Oh beurk » dit-il pour se moquer.

« Yeux vierges, yeux vierges » hurla Cody, couvrant ses yeux de façon dramatique.

« Ohh, taisez-vous tous les deux, il n'y a plus rien de vierge vous concernant ». Cody rigola au commentaire de Rio, tandis que Shuichi devint rouge comme une tomate.

Eiri ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte, prêt à dire à n'importe quel membre de sa famille d'aller en enfer. Il sursauta quand il vit Takken et Tenchi debout devant lui en train de le regarder.

« Nous sommes en avance ? » Takken regarda Eiri avec un regard d'appréhension.

« Non, pas du tout » dit-il en se mettant sur le côté pour qu les deux hommes puissent entrer. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps et je pensais que vous étiez de la famille venu me voir ».

« Au moins ils s'inquiètent pour toi ». Eiri était sur le point de dire sur un ton cassant qu'il préférerait qu'ils ne le fassent pas mais vit une pointe de douleur sur le visage de Takken et ravala son commentaire.

« Tu es sure que le fait que nous venions n'est pas u problème » s'inquiéta Tenchi. Lui et Takken avaient fait bien attention de garder leurs rencontres neutres jusqu'à maintenant et donc Eiri ne trouvait pas qu'ils envahissaient sa vie.

« Non ça ne me gêne pas ». Eiri écrasa la cigarette qu'il était en train de fermer et en prit une autre dans son paquet en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose les gars ? Je n'ai que du café, de l'eau et de la bière à proposer ».

« De l'eau s'il te plait » demanda Takken alors qu'il marchait en direction de la pièce principale de l'appartement.

« Tenchi ? » appela Eiri en prenant un verre. « Ca va Eiri, je n'aime pas l'eau et je ne bois pas de bière ».

Eiri revint avec l'eau pour Takken et une bière pour lui-même en s'asseyant sur le canapé en regardant Tenchi. Takken s'assit par terre se plaçant entre les jambes de son amant.

« Alors Eiri », les yeux marrons de Takken fixèrent ceux dorés de l'écrivain. « Est-ce que tu es prêts à parler ? »

Eiri soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ».

« Pourquoi ne commence-tu pas par le début » dit Tenchi. « Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

Eiri écarta sa cigarette et se pencha en mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. « J'avais des problèmes avec le dernier chapitre de mon bouquin et j'ai décidé de sortir marcher. »

« Ehh Chi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Shuichi regarda Cody avec une fausse expression d'horreur. « Cody-san tes malade ? »

« Cody-san ? » Cody fronça le nez devant Shuichi ? « Qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire ? »

Shuichi sourit, « C'est une des façons de s'adresser aux gens au Japon ».

« Oh » dit Cody en secouant la tête, une expression curieuse sur le visage. « On appelle les gens juste par leur nom ici ».

Shuichi se mit à rire. « T'es marrant Cody ».

« Ouais, ouais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh » Shuichi baissa le regard vers le cahier de note qui était dans ses mains, les joues rosies « j'écris des paroles ».

« Vieux, vraiment ? Cool, je veux les voir ». Cody se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Shuichi, et regarda la feuille. Une grimace traversa son magnifique visage . « Chi, je ne pax pas lire ça ».

« C'est très bien comme ça » dit Shuichi en éloignant son cahier.

« Mais Chi », gémit-il exagérément « je veux voir ce que ça dit ».

Shuichi contempla Cody un moment, puis regarda ses paroles comme s'il réfléchissait. Il soupira et ouvrit la page pour que Cody puisse la voir. « Bien, ce caractère là » dit Shuichi en pointant son doigt vers la première phrase de la feuille, « dit 'tu' et celui-ci signifie 'devrais', ensuite celui-ci signifie 't'occuper' et celui-ci c'est 'de tes propres' et celui-ci 'affaires' ».

Shuichi regarda le garçon à côté de lui, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

« Shuichi » cria Cody en le poussant sur le côté. « C'était juste la signification », il tenta de paraître fâcher avant de se mêler au fou rire de Shuichi. Ca leur prit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se contrôler, surtout que lorsqu'un l'un des deux regardaient l'autre ils se remettaient de nouveau à rire.

« Eh bah, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rit comme ça », dit Shuichi en essuyant les larmes qui étaient sur son visage.

« Oh, fréquente Takken et Tenchi. Ces deux-là te feront tellement rire que tu en auras mal aux côtes ».

Shuichi sourit à son ami. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ça dit ? ».

« Oui, s'il te plaît ? » Cody attendit avec anxiété. Il savait que Shuichi était très timide à propos de ça, parce que ses parles étaient importantes pour lui.

« Ce n'est probablement pas une traduction directe mais bon » Shuichi sourit comme pour s'excuser.

_Je vois tout le monde autour de moi en train de sourire_

_Tentant de concorder et de m'intégrer à eux_

_Vivant ma vie un jour de plus_

_En espérant que quelque chose va arriver pour que je puisse m'écarter_

_Loin de se cœur en miette_

_Combien de temps les larmes vont tomber_

_Tu n'es pas là pour les sécher_

_Combien de temps je vais continuer à pleurer_

_Tu n'es pas là pour me réconforter_

_Combien de temps vais-je continuer à mentir_

_Tu ne viens pas me chercher_

_Je vais continuer à prétendre que le monde avance_

_Priant pour qu'un jour je crois mes propres mensonges_

_M'emportant de lambeaux de bonheur_

_M'accrochant aux sourires qui passent_

_Combien de temps les larmes vont tomber_

_Tu n'es pas là pour les sécher_

_Combien de temps je vais continuer à pleurer_

_Tu n'es pas là pour me réconforter_

_Combien de temps vais-je continuer à mentir_

_Tu ne viens pas me chercher_

« C'est tout ce que j'ai écrit ». La voix de Shuichi était basse alors qu'il avait la gorge serrée.

« Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Cody planta ses yeux verts dans les yeux violets.

Shuichi acquiesça en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Cody se rapprocha doucement et prit Shuichi dans ses bras. « C'est normal de pleurer Chi » dit-il en écartant les mèches noires de Shuichi. « C'est normal de pleurer pour celui qu'on aime ».

La porte se ferma derrière Takken alors qu'il apportait les pizzas dans le salon. Il les posa sur la table et pu ainsi re-remplir son verre d'eau, regardant Eiri prendre une autre bière. Il doutait que Eiri le réalisait, mais Takken n'avait pas arrêté de compter tout ce qu'il buvait. Tenchi état en forme jusqu'à six bières, ensuite les choses commençaient à devenir dangereuses. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la même chose pour Eiri.

Alors qu'ils se ré-asseyait avec les pizzas (« Mets ce truc sur ma pizza et tu dors sur le canapé durant une semaine » avait crié Takken quand Tenchi avait apporté la sauce piquante). Après que la sauce piquante fut écartée, ils se tournèrent vers Eiri.

« Donc la situation à New-York était importante si j'ai bien compris » demanda Tenchi avant de prendre une part. Eiri posa sa propre tranche à moitié mangée et secoua la tête.

« Quand je suis revenu dans l'appartement de mon sensei je me suis souvenu que c'était ici qu'il avait essayé de me violer… »

Takken s'était soudain levé. « Je suis désolé Eiri mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ». Eiri montra du doigt le couloir avec un regard interrogateur.

Tenchi attendit que la porte fut fermée avant de répondre. « Takken a été violé quand il avait quatorze ans ».

« Oh, euhh, je suis désolé ».

« C'est bon » dit Tenchi en regardant Eiri. « Il peut te dire ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est juste qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre ».

« Tu sembles plutôt… calme à propos de ça ».

« Nous avons tous les deux fait beaucoup de thérapies à propos de ça. De plus le violeur est mort, donc je ne peux pas le tuer ». Eiri regarda les flammes brûler dans les yeux bleus de l'homme en face de lui. « Crois moi, si quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait pas tué je l'aurais fait ».

Eiri le comprenant acquiesça. « J'ai tué mon sensei, et les deux autres hommes avec lui ».

« Quel âge avais-tu ? »

Eiri plaça de nouveau ses coudes sur ses genoux rejoignant ses mains pour placer son front dessus. « Seize ans ».

Eiri leva la tête pour voir l'expression de choc sur le visage de Tenchi. « J'avais tout oublié jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans cet appartement cette nuit ». Eiri renifla, Tenchi n'était pas sur si c'était un gloussement ou un sanglot. Il laissa un moment à Eiri pour se ressaisir tandis qu'il allait retrouver son petit ami.

« Takken » appela-t-il en tapant à la porte de la salle de bain.

Takken ouvrit la porte. « Est-ce que cette partie est passée ? » Sa voix tremblait mais ses yeux disaient à Tenchi qu'il allait bien.

« Je pense que oui », dit le plus grand des deux hommes en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras. Tous les deux retournèrent vers le canapé, Tenchi gardant Takken proche de lui.

« Cette nuit quand Shuichi m'a trouvé dans l'appartement » continua Eiri comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, « j'avais trouvé un révolver. J'étais prêt à me mettre une balle dans la tête. Et puis j'ai vu la photo que j'avais pris avec ce baka ».

« Une photo ? » Takken souleva un sourcil vers Eiri, qui lui montra son briquet. Takken regarda l'image décolorée. C'était évident que Eiri avait souvent passé ses doigts dessus.

« Je suppose que ça a été pris avant » supposa Tenchi.

Eiri acquiesça. « Ce petit baka ne voulait pas abandonner, il continuait à faire des efforts ». Un vague sourire s'accrocha sur les lèvres d'Eiri. « Je ne savais pas, ou plutôt je ne l'admettait pas, mais c'était ce don j'avais besoin ».

« On sait rarement ce que l'on veut avant de l'avoir perdu ».

« Quand je suis rentré à la maison il était en tournée avec son groupe. J'aurais du aller le voir après quelques uns de ses concerts les plus proches, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de le joindre. J'étais trop occupé avec ma vie ». Eiri secoua la tête et la remit entre ses mains. « C'est dingue que j'ai fait en sorte de garder nos vies séparées, alors que je voulais que nous soyons ensemble ».

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est partit avec Eiri ? » Quelque chose dans le ton dur de Tenchi lui fit lever les yeux vers l'homme. Il sentait la brûlure de ces yeux à l'intérieur de lui, atteignant son esprit.

Eiri renifla, « parce que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, parce que j'était trop occupé par moi-même, parce que je l'ai blessé ».

« Mince alors » dit Takken sur un ton de fausse surprise, son amant fronça les sourcil en le regardant, « Eiri tu as juste décris Tenchi ».

Les yeux dorés de Eiri rencontrèrent ceux qui étaient marrons, puis les bleus, puis les marrons encore une fois. Est-ce que Takken se moquait de lui ? Après les avoir regardé un moment il décida que non. Puis Eiri se souvint de ce que Tenchi avait dit. _Disons juste que j'ai la boisson mauvaise._

« Eiri », Takken se leva du canapé et se mit à genoux devant lui. « Eiri, est-ce que tu l'as déjà frappé ? »

Ses splendides yeux marrons cherchaient les siens. Eiri ferma les yeux alors que des larmes coulaient. « Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser ». Ces mos avaient été murmurés mais Takken et Tenchi les avaient entendus.

Tenchi se mit à genoux à côté de Eiri et plaça ses mains sur la jambe du jeune homme. « Est-ce que tu es prêts à essayer de le faire revenir ? ». Eiri regarda Tenchi une pointe d'espoir dans le regard. Cet homme avait fait revenir son amant, peut-être, juste peut-être il pourrait aider à faire revenir Shuichi. Lentement, Eiri acquiesça.

« Bien, la première chose que tu as besoin de faire Eiri » la voix de Takken était inhabituellement ferme alors qu'il regardait l'homme aux cheveux blonds. « Tu dois changer ». Eiri ferma les yeux quelques minutes prenant en compte l'implication de ces mots, et regarda les deux autres hochant la tête pour signaler son accord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**** cette fic appartient à TorringMay, moi je ne fais que la traduire. Et bien sur, les personnages appartiennent toujours à leur auteur (sniffffff !!!!!).**

**A/N :**** je voulais vous soumettre une question, je pensais mettre l'histoire en rating T plutôt qu'en rating M parce que je trouve que le M n'est pas vraiment justifié. L'auteur l'a mis en M mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Enfin voilà, donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisse faire le changement.**

**Sinon pour ce chapitre ça m'a pris d'un coup pour le recopier, j'aurais du réviser ma dissection de l'escargot (je sais ça donne pas trop envie et c'est encore pire en vrai !) mais j'ai fais ça à la place. Ca ne va pas du tout, il me reste 3 jours de vacances et j'ai pratiquement rein fait, c'est la cata !!!**

**Enfin, j'espère au moins que je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps et que vous allez apprécier le chapitre. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla inutile et qui n'intéresse personne et je vous laisse à l'histoire !! Enjoy !**

Chapter 7

« Allo ? » murmura Toby au téléphone. « Ouais Tenchi une seconde ». Toby se tourna et donna un coup de coude à sa femme. « Mon coeur, Tenchi au téléphone ».

Rio se frotta les yeux, prenant son temps pour les ouvrir alors que son mari lui présentait le téléphone. « Tenchi, tu sais que je vais te tuer ? » murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.

« Désolée Rio, je sais que vous étiez en train de dormir, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que nous ne serons pas joignables pendant quelques semaines ».

« Hein ? » Elle s'assit, l'homme à l'autre bout du fil avait capté son attention.

« Tenchi qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sera pas capable de vous joindre ? »

« Eh bien il semblerait que notre ami est prêt à faire quelques changements, donc Takken et moi allons faire pour lui ce que vous avez fait pour moi ».

Rio se recoucha sur son oreiller en se collant à Toby pour essayer de regagner la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue. « Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais on verra. On ira en direction de Shirakawa. Je crois que c'est une petite ville fermière ou quelque chose comme ça. Takken nous a trouvé un endroit loin de tout ».

« Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu pouvais pour moi ? ». Rio attendait que le membre de son groupe réponde. « Tenchi ? »

« Je crois que tu dois attendre qu'il te le dise Rio. Avoir seulement un point de vue de l'histoire peut être dangereux ».

Rio soupira et se laissa fléchir. Elle savait que Tenchi avait raison, mais elle était un peu frustrée que Shuichi ne leur ai encore rien dit. « Tenchi faîtes un peu attention, d'accord ? ».

« On fera attention Rio, dit à tout le monde bonjour et que vous nous manquez tous ».

« Mensonge, le seul qui te manque c'est toujours Takken ».

Il y eu un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, « Bonne nuit Rio, je vous aime ».

« On vous embrasse tous les deux ». Après ça elle raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à son mari.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ces deux cinglés préparent encore ? » demanda Toby après avoir replacé le téléphone.

« Ils vont essayés la technique que nous avons utilisé avec Tenchi, sauf que je pense que ce Eiri Yuki le fait volontairement, pas comme cet idiot qui donnait des coups dans tous les sens ».

Toby ria doucement alors qu'il se tournait pour enfoncer son visage dans les cheveux de Rio. « Oui, mais on aime cet idiot qui donnait des coups dans tous les sens ».

« Seuls les dieux savent pourquoi », dit Rio en riant elle aussi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Eh Chi » Cody bondit dans la chambre de Shuichi alors qu'il écartait ses bouquins d'anglais. « Tu veux aller faire du shopping ? ».

« Du shopping ? Pour acheter quoi ? »

« Des vêtements, des chaussures, de la musique, tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit ! ».

« Ce qui me viens à l'esprit ? » Shuichi inclina la tête, montrant ainsi à Cody qu'il avait utilisé une phrase qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« On peut aller acheter tout ce que tu veux ». Cody fit cliqueter ses clés de voiture, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Allez Chi, il ne me reste plus que trois jours avant de partir. Je veux m'amuser et le centre commercial m'appelle ».

« Est-ce qu'on s'arrêtera à la salle de jeux vidéos ? » Shuichi sourit innocemment.

« Oh ouais » dit Cody en se précipitant dans les escaliers, Shuichi juste derrière lui.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte d'entrée avant d'être arrêtés. « Et où est-ce que vous pensez aller comme ça tous les deux ? » la voix grave de Kenji avaient rendu les deux garçons tous petits.

« Vieux, Kenji tu m'a fait peur ». Cody sourit au membre le plus âgé d'Anime.

« Je m'en doute, surtout que vous avez l'air de vouloir vous faufilez dehors ».

« Kenji nous ne somme plus des enfants », Cody fronça les sourcils quand il entendit Kenji renâcler. « On a tous les deux vingt et un an, allez ».

« Est-ce que tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose si vous en aviez cinquante et un ? Vouloir sortir sans le dire à Toby et Rio n'est pas une bonne idée ». Kenji était maintenant debout devant eux les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il les regardait.

« Très bien, très bien, on aurait du leur dire ». Cody se dirigea vers les escaliers et cria en direction de Toby. « Chi et moi allons au centre commercial, d'accord ? »

Toby monta jusqu'en haut des marches « Vous serez rentrés pour dîner ? »

Cody se tourna vers Shuichi en haussant les épaules. Shuichi fit de même ne savant pas quoi répondre. « Euh, probablement pas ».

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'argent ? »

« C'est bon » dit Cody en souriant à son frère avant de se diriger vers la porte, totalement inconscient que Shuichi était en train de se mordre les lèvres.

Kenji fronça les sourcils en direction de Cody avant de sortir son portefeuille. « Ne refuse pas, Toby me les rendra ». Il donna à Shuichi plusieurs billets, avant de le pousser vers la sortie. « Appelez si vous ne revenez pas avant vingt deux heures ».

Shuichi agita la main en remerciement faisant u grand sourire à Kenji. Kenji regarda la voiture de sport rouge s'en aller avant de repartir vers les escaliers. « Eh Toby, Shuichi ne fait-il que sourire ? »

« Ouais pratiquement. Je sais qu'il parle beaucoup à Cody , mais Cody ne nous en parle pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? »

« Depuis qu'il est ici, il ne dit toujours que bonjour, au revoir et occasionnellement merci ». Le musicien prit son instrument et s'assit afin de l'accorder. « Il a l'air triste, même s'il sourit ».

Toby s'appuya au piano réfléchissant un instant. « J'aimerais connaître un moyen de le faire sortir de sa coquille. Il parle de son groupe des fois quand il se sent vraiment bien, mais c'est tout ».

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quoi faire » Toby sourit pour remercier son ami. « Au fait, tu me dois trois cents billets » dit nonchalamment Kenji.

« Quoi ?! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Cody, celui-là est horrible » Shuichi avait les yeux plissés alors que Cody tournait devant lui dans un pantalon moulant rose fluo. « Il est plus qu'horrible ».

« Tu es juste jaloux qu'il y ait un pantalon qu'y m'aille à moi et pas à toi ».

« Cody, ce sont des pantalons pour filles » cria Shuichi d'un ton aigu.

« Vieux, je sais ».

« C'est parce qu'il aime faire la femme ». Le stupide sourire que Cody faisait fut vite remplacé par un grognement qui échappa de ses lèvres.

Shuichi se retourna pour voir un grand brun s'approcher d'eux. Il aurait pu être superbe s'il n'avait pas eu cette expression sur le visage. Shuichi avait déjà vu cette expression auparavant sur le visage du chanteur des ASK.

« Dis ça pour toi David » cracha Cody.

« Mais Cody je préfère quand c'est toi. Oh mais attend, je l'ai déjà fait moi aussi ». Shuichi n'aimait vraiment pas cette personne et d'après l'expression sur le visage de Cody, lui non plus. « Qui est ton jeune ami Cody ? Ton dernier cou... »

« C'est mon frère crétin ». Avant que Cody est pu se mettre entre eux, le brun avait passé ses bras autour de Shuichi, maintenant le jeune homme contre lui.

Trois semaines d'entraînement intensif avec Rio firent leurs effets et Shuichi trouva soudain le crétin écrasé par terre sur le dos, le pied de Shuichi sur sa poitrine « Ne me touche plus jamais » grogna Shuichi.

Il se recula comme Rio lui avait montré, prêt à encaisser tout ce qu'on lui enverra. L'homme arrêta de regarder Shuichi prudemment, essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu arriver dans cette position.

« Casse toi David. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi et n'aurais jamais rien à en faire ».

David les foudroya du regard quelques minutes cherchant une façon de sauver la face. « Abrutis de pédés ». Avec ça, il se tourna et partit.

« Vieux Chi ! C'était impressionnant ». Shuichi commençait à perdre son adrénaline alors qu'il regardait Cody avec de grands yeux. Shuichi ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça, et à un gars beaucoup plus grand que lui. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de sourire, une teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. Cody rigola en le voyant réagir.

« Cody ? »

« Oui Chi ? »

« Ce pantalon est toujours très moche ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » Eiri regarda autour de la ferme, l'incertitude se glissant dans son esprit. De nombreuses fois cette semaine il avait voulu appeler Tenchi et Takken et leur dire qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais à chaque fois il été tombé sur la photo de son briquet.

« Non » dit Takken en souriant. « C'est un endroit calme, hein ».

« Calme », Eiri lui balança un regard qui montrait qu'il était sur que Takken avait perdu la raison. « On est à trente minutes d'un endroit vivant ».

« Exactement » dit Tenchi en s'approchant d'eux par derrière. Il regarda lui-même autour de la maison, grognant quand il vit que les pièces étaient séparées par des écrans. Il espéra silencieusement qu'il y avait beaucoup d'eau froide pour la douche, parce qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Eiri entra dans la chambre, laissant tomber son sac et son ordinateur, et fit brièvement le tour avant de retourner vers la pièce principale. Tenchi était en train de poser son bagage et celui de Takken dans leur chambre, se plaignant du nombre de vêtements de son petit ami. Pendant ce temps Takken remplissait la cuisine avec la nourriture qu'ils avaient apporté.

Eiri s'assit sur l'une des chaises, sortant une cigarette qu'il alluma, et prit une grande bouffée. Tenchi le regarda un moment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne revienne vers Eiri.

« Eh Eiri, est-ce que je peux t'en prendre une ? » Il regarda en direction de paquet de cigarettes du blond.

« Ouais mais tu devras me racheter un autre paquet, c'est le dernier que j'ai ». Tenchi se pencha, prit la totalité du paquet et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais » cria Eiri alors que Tenchi s'en allait. Il avait vu le sourire sur le visage du batteur.

Eiri regarda avec horreur et incrédulité Tenchi jeter son paquet de cigarette dans le broyeur de la poubelle.

« Plus d'alcool, plus de nicotine » dit Tenchi en souriant.

Eiri grogna, se demandant dans quel enfer il avait été se mettre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne mais pas laissé acheter ce pantalon » dit Cody en souriant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois sortit avec ce crétin » répliqua Shuichi, enfournant une frite dans sa bouche.

« Crois moi » dit Cody en soupirant « tu n'es pas le seul ». Cody prit plusieurs bouchées de son hamburger en regardant les gens passer. « Shuichi est-ce que tu crois en l'amour véritable ? »

Shuichi regarda Cody, qui était toujours en train de regarder les gens. Il prît une gorgée de sa boisson à la fraise en réfléchissant à sa réponse. « Je pense que quelques personnes trouvent le vrai amour, mais pas tout le monde ».

« Je viens voir Toby et Rio et je me dis que ça peut arriver, et puis je repars et je vois mes parents », Cody frémit d'horreur.

« Tes parents ne sont pas ensembles ? » Shuichi le regarda avec surprise.

« Oh ils sont ensembles, si tu parles de vivre ensemble dans la même maison. Ils ne se préoccupent de personne à part d'eux même et de la bouteille qu'ils sont en train de boire ». Shuichi regarda Cody, en état de choc.

« Toby ne te l'a pas dit ? ». Shuichi secoua la tête négativement. « Nos parents sont alcooliques, et aiment frapper ».

« Frapper ? »

« Ouais, quand on était jeunes ils passaient leurs problèmes sur Toby et sur moi. On passait plus de temps à la maison de Kenji qu'à la nôtre. Et puis il y a eu le jour où Lance nous a trouvé ».

« Le demi-frère de Rio ? »

« Ouais. Il était rentré tard d'une fête et il m'a vu essayer de traîner Toby. Mon père l'avait vraiment frappé violement ». Cody planta une de ses frites dans une substance gélatineuse. « Lance nous as ramené à la maison et le père de Rio a appelé les flics ».

« Ils ont fait quelque chose ? »

« Ouais » cracha Cody « ils nous ont ramené à la maison ».

Shuichi s'étouffa d'étonnement, « après ce que ton frère avait fait ».

« Il n'y avait pas grand chose que l'on pouvait faire, c'était notre parole contre celle de nos parents. Mes parents ont dit que Toby s'était battu avec des amis en rentrant à la maison ».

« Et la police les a cru ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'ils pouvaient faire. Le père de Rio nous a aidé après ça. Ils nous a donné à tous les deux les clés de leur maison et nous a dit qu'on pouvait utiliser la chambre d'ami quand on voulait ».

« C'est là-bas que tu repars ? »

« Grand Dieu non, j'ai ma propre maison. Toby me l'a acheté quand j'avais seize ans. Je vis là-bas depuis ».

« Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir dix huit ans pour vivre seul ».

« Mes parents s'en foutaient. Ils étaient heureux que je ne sois pas là pour les emmerder ».

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils mangeaient le reste de leur repas.

Cody secoua la tête et sourit à Shuichi, « Chi tu veux aller dévaliser le magasin de musique ? Je veux aller acheter quelques nouveaux CD ». Cody se leva sans attendre la réponse de Shuichi, mais celui-ci s'en moquait, il voulait acheter quelques uns des CD de sa soeur.

« Eh Cody » dit Shuichi en attirant l'attention de l'autre jeune homme une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé. « Où est-ce que tu vis ? »

« Washington » dit Cody en souriant.

« La capitale du pays ? » Shuichi se gratta l'arrière de la tête sachant qu'il avait déjà posé la question à quelqu'un avant.

« Non, l'état de Washington. C'est assez loin de la Californie ».

« Les pommes » s'exclama Shuichi tout excité.

« Ouais » dit Cody en riant « c'est connu pour les pommes ».

« Pourquoi Washington ? » demanda Shuichi en prenant plusieurs CD d'Anime.

« C'est là où mon public se trouve ».

« Ton public ? » Shuichi l'interrogea du regard.

« Ouais » répondit Cody en présentant un CD à Shuichi. Sur la couverture il y avait une photo d'yeux verts, et le nom du groupe, Cyprus.

« Cody tu as un groupe ? » ne pu s'empêcher de crier Shuichi.

Cody lui fit un grand sourire « J'avais, on s'est séparé, c'est notre unique CD ».

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu avais un groupe et que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ».

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ».

Shuichi mit les CD à la caisse pour les payer. « Bien, t'as intérêt à me faire un autographe sur mon CD avant de partie » dit Shuichi en prenant le sac que la caissière lui tendait.

« Seulement si tu signes le mien » dit Cody en montrant un CD de Bad Luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri mit les couvertures sur sa tête alors que les rayons du soleil venaient attaquer son visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté ça ? Il désirait ardemment une cigarette, mais le batteur psychopathe les avait prise. Il frappa le sol par frustration.

« Oh, tu es réveillé » la voix de Takken provenait de l'écran maintenant ouvert. « Tu te lèves aujourd'hui ? »

« Non » dit d'un ton mordant Eiri , enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt si tu changes d'avis ». Eiri ne fit rien d'autre que de lever sa main assez haut pour faire un doigt à Takken. Il entendit l'écran commencer à se fermer avant de s'arrêter. « Eh Eiri, tu dois vouloir te doucher, t'es mignon et tout mais... » Après ça le guitariste partit en pouffant.

Eiri frappa le sol plusieurs autres fois avant de s'asseoir. Il regarda autour de lui passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe de haute frustration. Son lit lui manquait, ainsi que sa télé, sa voiture, ses bières et surtout ses cigarettes. Eiri cracha son mécontentement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il entra dans l'eau chaude de la douche laissant la chaleur remplacer le froid de la maison. Il frotta sa peau vicieusement, attaquant la saleté qui s'était incrustée depuis les trois derniers jours où il boudait dans son lit. Il continua son attaque envers la crasse alors qu'il lavait ses cheveux avec agressivité. Il se fit tout petit alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. L'air froid de la maison le mordit, lui faisant espérer qu'il avait pensé à amener des vêtements avec lui.

« Alors Eiri » l'appela Tenchi un demi-sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Tu es déjà prêt à me frapper ». Les yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux bleus de Tenchi, montrant clairement qu'il était plus que prêt à faire plus que frapper Tenchi. « Bien, met toi quelque chose dans lequel tu pourras bouger, et dépêche toi ».

Eiri resta bouche bée devant la retraite de Tenchi. Premièrement, ce gars fait tout pour l'emmener dieu sait où, ensuite il détruit le seul paquet de cigarette de Eiri, ne laissant pas la chance à Eiri d'en racheter et maintenant il lui donne des ordres.

Tenchi se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux dorés qui le fixaient toujours. Tenchi sourit comme s'il savait et s'en alla vers la pièce principale.

Maintenant il était furieux. Il prit un pantalon et un t-shirt. Si ce connard voulait se battre et bien c'est ce qui allait arriver. Eiri enfila ses vêtements et sortit comme une tornade pour trouver Tenchi. Tenchi l'attendait, assit les jambes croisées dans la pièce principale maintenant vide, un air de sérénité sur le visage. Alors qu'Eiri approchait, il se leva tout à fait au courant de ce qu'il allait passer.

Eiri n'attendit même pas que Tenchi soit debout pour lui balancer son poing. Son sourire de satisfaction s'évanouit alors qu'il réalisa que Tenchi avait facilement évité son assaut. Eiri balança plusieurs autres coups, mais ils étaient vite arrêtés. Eiri se recula pour regarder Tenchi un instant, puis relança une autre série de coups. Une fois de plus, Tenchi les évita facilement. Eiri devenait imprudent mais il s'en moquait. Il allait frapper cet abrutit quoi qu'il arrive.

Tenchi regardait les émotions passer sur le visage de Eiri. Il envoyait une série de coups, en espérant qu'au moins un atteindrait son objectif. Il vit le regard de Eiri changer de « je suis furieux » à « je suis hors de moi ». Tenchi bloqua le dernier coup de Eiri mais cette fois ci répondit. La tranche de la main de Tenchi rencontra la poitrine de Eiri l'envoyant valser en arrière. Tenchi attendit, sachant que Eiri allait recommencer.

Eiri fit crisser ses dents alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre. Il jura dans sa barbe, ses yeux dorés flamboyant alors qu'il se jetait sur Tenchi. Il avait vraiment l'intention de mettre Tenchi au sol où il pourrait le ruer de coups. Tenchi avait une autre idée en tête. Eiri fut étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Tenchi s'était mit sur le côté, mais son esprit n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer quoique soit d'autre alors que Tenchi agrippa son bras. L'instant d'après Eiri se trouva en apesanteur avant de s'écraser sur le sol, l'air s'échappant de ses poumons.

Tenchi baissa les yeux en direction de Eiri qui était étendu sur le dos, l'air sortant rapidement de sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu veux faire un autre round ou est-ce que tu es prêt pour le repas ? »

Eiri souleva sa tête du sol, ses poumons essayant toujours de fonctionner correctement. Il regarda Tenchi un moment avant de redescendre sa tête, fermant les yeux par résignation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a manger ? » dit Eiri en ouvrant les yeux pour voir Tenchi lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est Takken qui prépare à manger. Mon boulot était de te faire bouger ».

« Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai été me fourrer » dit Eiri en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine tout en boudant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tu dois vraiment partir ? » Shuichi essayait de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler alors que Toby l'enlaçait.

« Ouais vieux, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais revenu dans un mois ou bien pour Noël ». Cody se tourna vers Rio qui avait aussi les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle lui faisait ses adieux.

Shuichi enserra sa soeur alors qu'ils regardaient Toby et Cody marcher en direction de la voiture. « Ce sale gosse ennuyeux se débrouille toujours pour faire son chemin dans le coeur des gens ». Ils regardèrent Toby enlacer son jeune frère et regarder la voiture de sport rouge s'en aller.

Toby revint vers la maison et s'appuya contre la porte. « Ah, c'est trop calme ici ». Il s'éloigna de la porte et appuya sur le bouton de marche de la chaîne hifi. De la musique très forte sortit des enceintes. Shuichi mit un moment avant de réaliser que la voix qui chantait était celle de Cody.

Soudainement la musique s'arrêta. « Toby Cypress tu ne vas pas faire ça ». Shuichi regarda sa soeur avancer vers son mari, un ton menaçant dans la voix. « Je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et te regarder déprimé parce que ton frère est partit ».

« Tais toi Rio ». La bouche de Shuichi s'ouvrit d'étonnement.

« Ne me dis pas de me taire. Je ne veux pas que tu déprimes et Cody ne le voudrait pas non plus ».

Shuichi déglutit pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était plus qu'évident que Toby et Rio allait avoir une bonne dispute et il ne voulait pas être là pour regarder ça. Discrètement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que sa soeur criait sur son mari.

Shuichi s'assit sur son lit, un flot d'émotions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Il pensait que Rio et Toby avait une grande relation mais les voir s'engeuler... Il ravala ses larmes.

« C'est peut-être vrai que l'amour n'existe pas après tout » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Shuichi était assis là ne regardant rien en particulier quand une porte qui claqua le fit sursauter. Quelques instants après il y eu un léger toc à sa porte.

« Chi ? » Rio passa la tête à travers la porte pour le regarder. Il lui sourit ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Shuichi je suis désolée, on n'aurait pas du commencer à se disputer devant toi ».

« C'est bon » répondit-il ne voulant pas que sa soeur se sente mal.

« Non ça ne l'ai pas ». Elle s'assit à côté de lui le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? » Shuichi la regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer.

Shuichi fut surpris quand Rio se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'essaya pas de l'ouvrir. « Toby j'emmène Shuichi manger quelque chose ».

« Bien » fut la réponse étouffée.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Non »

Rio descendit les escaliers, Shuichi la suivant. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un 'Fait chier' provenant de sa soeur avant d'avoir atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route, Rio prit son portable et composa le numéro de Kenji.

« Allo ? »

« Peg est-ce que ton mari est là ? »

« Ouais, ça va Rio ? » Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de l'autre femme.

« Oui, je vais bien, Cody est partit aujourd'hui ».

« Ah » Shuichi pu entendre Peg reléguer l'information alors qu'elle passait le téléphone à son mari.

« J'ai compris, on traverse une phase d(apitoiement », la voix apaisante de Kenji se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs.

« Oh oui »

« Rio où est-ce que tu es ? » la voix de Kenji avait soudainement prit un autre ton, un ton d'inquiétude.

« Ca av Kenji, j'emmène Shuichi dîner et je laisse ma tête de cochon de mari respirer avant que je lui cris encore dessus ».

« Rio », il y eu une pause « fais attention d'accord. Je sais comment tu es quand tu es troublée ».

« Je fais attention Kenji, promis. Après tout j'ai Chi avec moi ». Rio lui sourit brièvement avant de retourner son attention vers la route.

« Je vais aller voir ton mari », il y eu un ricanement « et on va encore devoir subir ça après Noël ».

« Oh, n'y pense pas déjà ». Rio et Kenji se dirent au revoir alors que Rio entrait sur le parking de son restaurant favoris.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle grignotait absentement la carotte qui était servit avec l'apéritif quand Shuichi lui posa une question qui fit que ses sourcils vinrent à se toucher.

« Rio, est-ce que toi et Toby allez vous séparer ? »

Elle le regarda quelques minutes avant de répondre. « Grand Dieu non ».

Shuichi se mordit la lèvre baissant le regard vers sa demi-carotte d'apéritif. « La façon que vous aviez tous les deux de hurler... » Il s'arrêta quand elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes.

« Shuichi » dit-elle sérieusement, « le fait que moi et Toby nous soyons disputés ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous aimons pas. Nom d'un chien, ça lui a pris quatre ans pour me dire qu'il m'aimait ».

Shuichi leva la tête pour regarder sa soeur. _Quatre ans_, il ne pouvait pas le croire.

« Toby a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments autre part que sur scène. Ca vient de son passé, et je le sais ». Elle prit une gorgée de son vin avant de faire tourner le liquide dans le verre. « Toby et moi nous nous aimons beaucoup Chi, mais malgré cela, des fois on ne peut pas se supporter ».

Elle s'arrêta le temps que le serveur prennent leurs assiettes et remplisse le verre de soda de Shuichi.

« Mais vous aviez l'air si ... fâchés ».

Rio soupira, regardant quelque part au dessus de la tête de Shuichi. « Du brut plus que de la colère. C'est comme si le fait de crier plus fort que l'autre va faire qu'il va nous entendre », Rio ramena son regard vers Shuichi, une grimace sur le visage. « Stupide, hein ? »

Shuichi fut heureux que le serveur fût revenu avec leurs salades. Il prit une bouchée espérant que Rio n'attendait pas qu'il réponde. Ils restèrent assis en silence une fois de plus alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs salades, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Chi, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'une relation va marcher ? »

Shuichi fit un regarda à Rio qui lui fit penser à un enfant qui avait été pris à voler des gâteaux.

« Euh, l'amour je suppose ».

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Quoi d'autre ? » Shuichi la regarda confus. « L'amour ne suffit pas ? »

« Très bien, laisse moi te poser une question, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? »

« Ce sentiment que tu ressens quand tu es à côté de cette personne ». Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il puisse les arrêter. Rio sourit et lui fit signe de continuer. « La façon dont la personne te fait sentir, bien ou mal ».

« C'est un début, quoi d'autre ? »

Shuichi rougit violement et marmonna quelque chose. Rio commença à rire, « Oui, le sexe est un moyen. Quoi d'autre ? »

Shuichi réfléchit un moment. « Etre là pour l'autre. Tout savoir à propos de la vie de l'autre ».

« Peux-tu penser à autre chose ? ». Shuichi fit non de la tête. « Tous ces arguments sont corrects, mais il y a beaucoup plus à propos de l'amour. C'est tirer profit des forces de chacun et aider l'autre dans ses faiblesses. C'est être là pour le supporter quand il a oublié que tu es celui qui le soutien, et c'est réaliser que la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes c'est parce qu'il est là pour te supporter. C'est lui crier dessus quand il a décidé d'être un âne, et le soutenir quand tout est dit et tout est fait. Ce n'est pas abandonner l'autre ».

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes alors que Shuichi portait un grand intérêt à sa salade. « Rio ? » une larme unique coula sur son visage alors qu'il relevait la tête, « est-ce qu'il y a un moment où tu dois abandonner ? »

**A/N**** : Alors ???? Ca vous plait toujours ???**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à venir parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit je reprend les cours lundi donc j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour la traduction et pour recopier. Mais bon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'encourager, peut-être que ça viendra plus vite (hihihihhihi !!).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : ****voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain est déjà traduit mais il faut encore que le recopie (pfff !!). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !!!**

Chapter 8

« Est-ce qu'il y a des raisons pour abandonner ? » Rio finit son verre d'un seul coup réfléchissant. « Oui, il y en a, mais tu dois faire attention. On met souvent la responsabilité sur de petites choses au leu de se battre pour notre relation ».

« Se battre pour elle ? » Shuichi regarda sa sœur d'un air confus. Pour des raisons inconnues, une image de Rio sur un ring de boxe lui traversa l'esprit.

« Il n'y a jamais de Happy End Chi, u moins pas comme dans les bouquins. Une relation c'est du travail. Trop souvent les gens ne veulent pas faire l'effort de travailler pour que leur relation devienne ce qu'ils espèrent ». Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir à la situation et étudier le visage de Shuichi. « Quelques fois pour que les choses marchent il faut sortir de notre zone de confort, et quelques fois il faut pousser notre amour hors de ses retranchements ».

« Est-ce que tu as dû faire ça avec Toby ? »

« Oh mon Dieu oui. Chi tu m'as vu. Je suis hyperactive, des tas d'émotions me traversent et je ne sais pas me taire. Je n'ai pas de problèmes à exprimer mes opinions et mes sentiments et me faire passer pour une idiote. Toby n'est pas comme ça. Il a grandi en devant cacher ses émotions pour son propre bien, il aime bien juste s'asseoir et lire un livre calmement, et il peut faire ça pendant des heures et ensuite se relaxer ».

Shuichi cligna des yeux en regardant Rio, se demandant si elle savait à quel point leurs relations de couples étaient similaires.

« J'ai appris » continua-t-elle qu'il y a des fois où je dois m'asseoir et me taire. Ce n'est pas parce que je peux dire je t'aime facilement que lui le peut, et il y a des fois où il faut que je mûrisse. J'ai aussi appris comment faire réagir et pousser Toby pour qu'il exprime ses sentiments, agisse niaisement et qu'il fasse totalement l'idiot. Je dois juste ne pas le pousser trop durement ou trop loin. »

« Comment as-tu ais ça ? » dit Shuichi presque sans espoir.

« Le temps plus qu'autre chose. J'essayait des petites choses, pour vois ce qui le rendait heureux, ce qui l'énervait et ce qui n'avait aucune importance. Il faut être patient et tu dois être conscient du fait que tu peux le mettre en colère. J'ai passé plus d'une soirée dans la salle de bain à pleurer ».

« Ouais » dit Shuichi qui avait toujours la tête baissée. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu passes toutes tes soirées dans la salle de bain à pleurer ? ».

« Change de tactique ». Elle sourit au serveur qui leur apportait le dîner, attendant qu'il parte.

« Et si tu ne sais pas comment changer de tactique ? » Shuichi était pratiquement sur le point de pleurer quand la main de sa sœur traversa la table afin de lui faire lever le menton.

« C'est là où tu appelles ta grande sœur et tu lui demandes de l'aide ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaque centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était en grande forme, mais après que Tenchi et Takken en aient fini avec lui après le premier jour il savait qu'il en était loin.

« Allez Eiri, dix de plus » la voix de Takken était ferme alors qu'il passait au-dessus de Eiri.

Eiri descendit son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il touche presque le sol et remonta encore. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur son visage pour atteindre son menton alors qu'il redescendait encore. Une fois qu'il serait sortit d'ici, il se promit à lui-même qu'il ne ferait plus jamais une autre pompe de sa vie.

C'était une des parties du programme de Tenchi pour lui faire oublier son addiction, le faire travailler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Les quatre dernières nuits il avait été à peine capable de faire plus que de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et de s'écraser sur son matelas avant que le sommeil ne l'enveloppe.

« Quatre de plus » carillonna Tenchi. Eiri pouvait entendre le sourire qu'il portait. Il était convaincu qu'ils adoraient le torturer. Eiri serra les dents alors que ses muscles protestaient. Finalement, ses bras tremblants à cause de l'effort, il fit sa dernière pompe. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre et se tourna sur le dos pour regarder le visage souriant qui le surplombait. « Tu apprécie cela beaucoup trop » dit-il au guitariste d'un ton mordant.

« Tu n'as pas idée » répondit Takken avec le regard pétillant. « Tu veux toujours une cigarette ? ».

Eiri plissa les yeux, une dangereuse flamme s'agitant à l'intérieur. « Donc maintenant tu vas t'opposer à moi ».

« Non pas du tout, je suis juste curieux »

« Eh bien oui, je veux toujours une putain de cigarette ». Il s'assit pliant un de ses genoux pour s'appuyer dessus. Il leva la tête pour voir Tenchi en train de l'analyser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux une ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Les yeux de Eiri se plissèrent encore alors qu'il rendait son regard à Tenchi, son expression montrait clairement qu'il pensait que Tenchi devenait stupide. Tenchi soupira, « Est-ce que tu en veux une parce que ton corps réclame de la nicotine ou tu en veux une parce que c'est une sécurité ? »

« Sécurité, qu'est-ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu te cache derrière elle » dit Tenchi en s'écartant de Eiri pour pousser Takken en dehors de la pièce. Il était plutôt doué pour lire les émotions du blond et Eiri était encore une fois prêt à lui sauter dessus.

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposé me cacher derrière elle » rugit Eiri en se mettant debout sur ses pieds.

« C'est simple, tu en mets une dans ta bouche comme ça tu n'as pas à t'occuper de tes émotion. Au lieu de t'occuper de ce que tu ressens… »

Tenchi vit le poing arrivé et rapidement l'évita, poussant Takken dans la cuisine avant d'éviter un nouveau coup.

« Je ne me cache pas derrière » la poitrine de Eiri se soulevait à cause de tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Tenchi enserra les deux points de Eiri alors qu'il se jetait sur lui une fois de plus. Il jeta son genou dans le ventre de Eiri juste assez fort pour le faire reculer de quelques pas.

« Tu te caches derrière elle, parce que tu es terrifié de laisser les gens voir que tu es humain, et que tu pourrais être blessé ».

Eiri chargea Tenchi, tous ses sentiments refoulés prenant le dessus. Tenchi se mit sur le côté et attrapa Eiri par derrière en bloquant ses bras ainsi Tenchi pouvait le relever. Les propres intentions de Tenchi lui donnaient la force nécessaire pour tenir Eiri qui se débattait et criait en essayant de faire de son mieux pour se libérer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'agonie Eiri se laissa aller mollement dans les bras de Tenchi. Tenchi le laissa tomber doucement sur le sol où Eiri resta, son corps se convulsant à cause de sanglots. Takken entra dans la pièce et prit la main de Tenchi le ramenant vers la cuisine, laissant le blond s'arranger avec ses sentiments, sachant que quand il aura fini il sera prêt à venir leur parler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Bonjour Chi ». Toby entra pour se préparer une tasse de café. « Est-ce qu'il reste des céréales ? »

Shuichit lui tendit la boite et regarda l'homme préparer son petit-déjeuner.

« Est-ce que j'ai une deuxième tête qui a poussé ? » demanda Toby quand il s'aperçut que Shuichi ne le lâchait pas du regard. La réponse de Shuichi fut de devenir tout rouge et de diriger son regard vers ses céréales. Toby prit quelques minutes pour ranger les affaires avant de s'adosser contre le bar et de manger son petit déjeuner.

« Tu sais Shuichi » dit Toby brisant ainsi le silence « Je te dois des excuses ».

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est mon mari qui a dit ça ». Rio entra dans la cuisine un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu te tais » répondit Toby en pointant sa cuiller vers elle. « Pas de commentaires venant de toi, et Peg veut que tu l'appelle ». Rio l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et se dirigea vers son bureau. Juste au moment où elle passa la porte Toby réalisa quelque chose. « Eh, c'est ma tasse de café ».

Il y eu une « Merci mon amour » et une porte qui se ferma.

Toby se leva en direction de l'armoire et sortit une autre tasse, se refaisant du café. « Bref, je n'aurais pas dû crier sur ta sœur, surtout devant toi ».

Shuichi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des excuses. « Euh, c'est bon ».

« Je suppose que les excuses n'étaient pas son point fort ? »

Les yeux de Shuichi s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait Toby. Ils savaient. Comment savaient-ils ? Cody ne leur avait pas dit, si ? Non, Shuichi ne l'avait jamais mentionné, Cody avait juste deviné.

« Avant que tu te mettes à pleurer tout seul dans ton coin, c'est assez évident que tu était avec quelqu'un ». Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux en face de Toby. « Tu veux me dire son nom ? »

Shuichi réalisa qu'il tenait sa cuiller à mi-chemin de sa bouche et la reposa dans son bol. « Je suis si facile à lire ? »

Toby haussa les épaules, « Rappelle-toi que je suis marié à ta sœur depuis un moment, et je la connaissais depuis des années avant ça. Toi, mon cher Shuichi, tu es juste beaucoup trop comme elle ». Toby prit une gorgée de son café laissant un moment à Shuichi pour digérer sa tirade et se relaxer. « Alors, quel était son nom ? »

« Yuki » fut la douce presque timide réponse. « Eiri Yuki en fait, mais je l'ai toujours appelé Yuki ».

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? » Shuichi avait reprit sa cuiller mais il la laissa tomber bruyamment dans son bol. « Eh bien, ça c'est un oui ».

« Non ça n'en n'est pas un » cria Shuichi. « Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas, qui peut aimer quelqu'un qui vous ignore, vous met à la porte, n'en à rien à faire de vous, vous traite d'idiot tout le temps, vous frappe et vous dit qu'il vous hait ».

Toby souleva un sourcil au soudain flot de mots qui sortirent de la bouche de son beau-frère. « Donc tu l'aimes toujours ».

La mâchoire de Shuichi tomba d'un cran, est-ce que Toby était sourd ? N'avait-il pas entendu un seul mot de ce que Shuichi venait juste de dire ? « Ca n'aurait aucune importance si je l'avais aimé de toute façon, il ne m'a jamais aimé ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Trouver quelqu'un d'autre je suppose » dit Shuichi en se tenant la tête pour que ses mains cachent ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Toby le voit sur le point de pleurer.

Toby posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers Shuichi. « Chi, ça ne marche pas comme ça », Toby lui prit le menton pour que les yeux remplis de larmes de Shuichi rencontrent ses yeux verts. « Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, ce n'est pas juste pour celui qui le remplacera et ce n'est pas juste pour celui que tu aimes ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Premièrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me raconterais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Salut Peg, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Rio était assise latéralement sur le fauteuil de son mari, ses pieds se balançant sur 'accoudoir alors u'elle sirotait sa tasse de café.

« Et bien considérant le fait que nous ne voulons pas que ton frère sache pourquoi nous partons réellement, je me suis dit que Kenji et moi irions là-bas avant vous. J'ai déjà organisé un rendez-vous avec le président de NG et je vais voir ce que je peux faire ».

« Si j'ai bien compris, on est bon pour faire un nouvel album ? »

« Oui, je me suis dit que ça serait la meilleure couverture. On peut ajouter quelques sons japonais pour faire plus authentiques ».

« Merci beaucoup Peg. Nous faire changer en un groupe de J-pop, sympa ».

« Non, pas comme ça, plus avec des instruments traditionnels, comme quand vous avez utilisé un orchestre ».

« Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite », Rio tournoya sur la chaise de son mari, contente qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui dire d'arrêter.

« Je peux aussi trouver un endroit où on pourra rester. Je suppose qu'il faut que le gosse soit aussi loin que possible de son petit ami pour le moment ? » »Ouais, je pense que ce sera mieux. Je ne veux pas les voir se retrouver avant qu'ils soient prêts ».

« Comment vont les choses avec Tenchi et Takken ? »

« Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. J'espère que c'est un bon signe ».

Peg soupira à l'autre bout du fil, « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous trouvions les âmes cassées ? »

« Car nous sommes des expertes pour les réparer ? » Rio ria quand elle entendit Peg renifler.

« Ok, Kenji et moi partons demain matin, je vais vous réserver un vol d'ici quatre à cinq jours. Quand est-ce que tu veux que Cody arrive ? Je suppose qu'il vient pour Noël ? »

« Ca ne serait pas Noël sans lui. Probablement une semaine avant, pas plus de deux ».

« Et quand est-ce que tu veux qu'il reparte ? »

Rio se mordit la lèvre un moment, réfléchissant. « Ne programme pas déjà son retour. Je voudrais bien qu'il enregistre avec Toby, et on aimerait bien qu'il travaille sur son album solo. Le Japon n'a peut-être pas les distractions que Los Angeles a ».

« Ok, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Je t'appellerais si on ne peut rien faire avec NG, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils refuseront ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri tomba du lit à cause d'un terrible son qui l'avait réveillé et qui lui emplissait les oreilles.

« Takken réveille toi ! »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il entende le bruit de quelqu'un tombant au sol puis la porte de la salle de bain claquer.

« Fais chier ». Eiri entendit Tenchi archer en direction de la salle de bain. « Takken ouvre la porte ». La demande était douce mais ferme. « Takken ».

Eiri ne savait pas s'il devait se lever et esaye d'aider ou juste rester en dehors de tout ça. Il pouvait entendre Takken sangloter.

« Eiri est-ce que tu es réveillé ? »

« Comme si je pouvais dormir avec ça ».

« Est-ce que tu peux voir s'il y a un tournevis ou quelque chose comme ça dans la cuisine ? »

Eiri ouvrit la porte coulissante alors que Tenchi appelait encore Takken, l'implorant d'ouvrir la porte. Eiri du ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver un tournevis. Il se dirigea vers Takken en lui tendant l'outil, n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

« Takken mon cœur, si tu n'ouvres pas cette satanée porte je vais le faire ».

Avant que Tenchi ait pu bouger pour mettre en application sa menace, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Takken était assis par terre ce qui l'empêchait de se balancer davantage. Eiri fronça les sourcils quand Tenchi tendit une main à travers la porte comme s'il attendait que Takken lui donne quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, Takken plaça quelque chose dans la main de Tenchi.

« Je ne les ait pas ouvert » dit-il dans un sanglot.

« Je sais, je sais » dit doucement Tenchi alors qu'il se déplaçait pour pouvoir bouger Takken afin de l'atteindre. Peu de temps après il avait l'autre homme dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la pièce principale. « Eiri est-ce que tu pourrais mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé ? »

Eiri fit signe que oui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais dans l'ensemble de la situation lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Eiri apporta une théière dans la pièce principale où Tenchi avait placé Takken sur ses cuisses et le serrait fort, le berçant gentiment.

« Il va bien ? » demanda Eiri alors qu'il posait la théière.

« Oui je vais bien » dit Takken en faisant un faible sourire. « Juste un cauchemar ».

Eiri souleva un de ses sourcils alors qu'il servait le thé. Il donna deux tasses à Takken et Tenchi avant de prendre la sienne. Il regardait les deux autres à travers ses mèches dorées. Tenchi ignorait complètement son thé, il était totalement focalisé sur son petit ami. Takken sirotait sa tasse silencieusement, ses yeux fermés, essayant de ne pas se souvenir du rêve. Quand Takken se pencha pour poser sa tasse, Eiri fit presque tomber la sienne. Bien qu'il ait vu le bras de Takken à l'hôpital, maintenant qu'il n'avait pas de haut, Eiri pouvait voir les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les deux bras et tout au long de sa poitrine.

« Ca s'appelle la scarification ». Eiri regarda Takken avec de grands yeux. Il en avait entendu parler mais n'en n'avait jamais vu les effets.

« Pourquoi ? » C'était la seule chose qui traversait l'esprit de Eiri.

Takken bougea de manière à ce qu'il puisse tenir la main de Tenchi tout en regardant Eiri.

« Quand j'avais quatorze ans j'ai été violé par un de mes cousins. Il avait un de plus que moi. Je ne voulais le dire à personne, mais ça me rongeait de plus en plus ». Takken s'arrêta alors que Tenchi le rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant sur le front. « Ca a été jusqu'au point où rien n'avait plus d'intérêt et les seules fois où je me sentais vivant était quand je me coupais ».

Eiri resta frappé de terreur « Comment est-ce qu'on commence à faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Dans mon cas c'était un accident, je ne sais pas pour les autres. Mon chat m'a griffé. Aussi stupide que ça paraisse, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Mais maintenant j'ai dépassé l'envie de me couper », Takken dirigea son regard rapidement vers Tenchi pour confirmation. « Mais quelques fois après un cauchemar, je veux recommencer ».

« Tu ne vas pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Tenchi avait arrêté de faire comme s'il était intéressé par son thé et avait posé sa tasse pour passer ses bras autour de son amant.

« Non, de plus la chaleur d'un amant et beaucoup plus satisfaisante que le froid d'une lame ».

Tenchi renâcla, mais ses yeux montraient à quel point il s'inquiétait alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme.

« Tout ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin c'est Tenchi » dit Takken avec un sourire alors qu'il se pelotait dans les bras de Tenchi.

Leur moment d'intimité fut ruiné par le son d'une tasse heurtant le sol, le thé se répandant sur le sol.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu » un air de terreur se dessinait sur le visage de Eiri alors qu'il regardait au dessus de leurs épaules.

« Eiri qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Takken avait oublié ses propres problèmes en voyant l'air d'angoisse qui apparaissait sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Shuichi » appela-t-il dans un souffle, des larmes menaçant de tomber. « Oh mon Dieu Shuichi ! ». Eiri regarda ses amis, complètement perdu.

« Eiri qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Tenchi en avait déjà une idée, et ça allait rendre Rio furieuse.

« Shuichi a été violé à cause de moi et je ne suis pas là pour le prendre dans mes bras s'il fait des cauchemars ». Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Eiri alors qu'il était assis là se sentant totalement désespéré

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Quoi ! » le cri de Rio emplit la pièce. Toby essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas balancer, frapper, casser ou tuer quelque chose. Il avait réussi à faire dire à Shuichi ce qui c'était passé entre lui et son petit ami. Maintenant il ne savait pas s'il voulait tuer le petit ami ou ceux qui avaient attaqué son beau-frère. En partant du principe évidemment que Rio ne les trouve pas en premier.

« Rio s'il te plaît », supplia Shuichi, « je vais bien ».

« Ne me dit pas… »

« Non Rio vraiment, je sais que ça parait bizarre, mais j'avais tellement de choses à faire… »

« Tu fais des cauchemars ? » la voix de Toby était assez menaçante pour que Shuichi se rapetisse sur lui-même.

« Pas souvent, et en général je me réveille rapidement. Je pense que je m'inquiète tellement pour Yuki que ça n'a pas d'importance ».

Rio et Toby échangèrent un regard. Le fait que la phrase ait été dite au présent ne leur avait pas échappé.

« Bref, Yuki a pensé qu'il me protégerait en s'en allant et en se mariant, mais j'ai mis mon nez dans ses affaires une fois de plus et je l'ai arrêté ».

Rio écoutait son frère continuer à expliquer sa relation de couple, regardant un grand sourire embellir son visage. Elle était toujours furieuse que son frère ait été attaqué, mais pour le moment il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle et son mari écoutèrent Shuichi leur raconter quand il avait perdu sa voix et quand il était allé à New York, à propos du beau-frère de Yuki qui continuait de leur causer des problèmes. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Peg pour voir qui était le beau-frère, Shuichi ayant fait attention de ne pas mentionner son nom.

« Les choses se sont empirées après que la tournée fut finie. J'étais plus souvent à la maison parce qu'on travaillait sur notre prochain album. Yuki a commencé à boire plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suppose que c'était à cause de moi. Il était toujours en train de me dire de me taire ou d'aller ailleurs. Les seules fois où il était gentil avec moi c'est quand nous couchions ensemble et ça arrivait de moins en moins ». Shuichi s'arrêta et regarda Rio et Toby. Il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire aller les rendre furieux. « Yuki était vraiment ivre un soir et… »

Les yeux amnéthystes de Rio s'étaient rétrécis dangereusement et le regard de Toby aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

« Et ? » dit Toby d'une voix tranchante. Shuichi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. « Shuichi » la voix de Toby étais calme mais déversait toujours son venin, « est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ? »

« Non, non, non ». Shuichi ne pouvait pas faire sortir les mots de sa bouche assez rapidement. « Non Toby, il ne m'a pas forcé ». Rio et Toby soupirèrent. « Il m'a frappé ».

« Quoi ! » Shuichi se fit encore plus petit alors que sa sœur criait encore. « J'espère que tu l'as frappé en retour ».

« Non » dit Shuichi d'un ton désespéré « j'étais trop dévi, déva… euh, blessé pour répondre ».

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça a duré Shuichi ? » Toby gardait toujours son calme.

« A peu près une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il dessoule. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir son éditeur complètement ivre ». La douleur dans la voix de Shuichi était palpable. « Quand il est rentré à la maison cette nuit, on s'est disputé violement et il m'a mit à la porte, il m'a dit de ne pas revenir et qu'il me haïssait ». Shuichi les regarda, des armes faisant briller ses yeux violets. « Je lui ait crié que moi aussi je le haïssait et que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir ».

Rio se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. Shuichi calla sa tête contre son épaule et laissa ses larmes couler. « Je ne le pensais pas, même quand je l'ai dit. Même s'il m'a blessé, même s'il ne m'aime pas, même s'il m'a dit qu'il me haïssait, je l'aime toujours ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rio était en train de tourner lentement dans la chaise de son mari pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre son bureau. Shuichi avait été capable d'expliquer comment il avait été dans un hôtel cette nuit là et le jour d'après à une conférence de presse il avait dit devant tout le monde que Bad Luck se séparait. Maintenant Shuichi dormait sur le canapé, émotionnellement épuisé.

« Il y a autre chose à propos du groupe, tu ne crois pas ? » Rio arrêta de tourner et regarda son mari alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de soda.

« Ouais, mais je ne veux pas le pousser plus loin pour le moment » Rio passait ses doigts contre ses tempes combattant un mal de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait que le petit ami l'ait mis à la porte ? »

Rio fit crisser ses dents, « c'est un salop et je vais lui botter le cu ».

Rio regarda son mari prendre une autre gorgée, un air de profonde réflexion sur son visage. « Je pense » dit-il en regardant sa femme « qu'il essayait de protéger Chi ».

« Le protéger ? » siffla méchamment Rio.

« Pas vraiment ». Toby se mit à genoux devant sa femme pour être sur d'avoir toute son attention. « Je pense que peut-être il savait qu'il avait un problème mais il ne savait pas comment le résoudre, il a donc fait partir ton frère pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé ».

Les yeux de Rio se plissèrent alors qu'elle regardait son mari. « Donc briser le cœur de mon frère était pour son propre bien ».

« Je pense que oui Rio. Dieu sait que si je te blessais je te ferais partir ».

« Ne… »

« Je sais que tu ne partiras pas mais tu as un peu plus… »

« Plus quoi ? » Elle se baissa pour que son nez puisse presque toucher le sien.

« Confiante. Rio je pense que quelque part Shuichi a perdu confiance en qui il est. Les dieux seuls savent combien de fois je t'ai dit de te taire, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je t'ais dit de ne pas me dire de me taire » dit-elle d'un ton mordant.

« Exactement, je ne pense pas qu'il est jamais fait ça. Bien que je veuille pas essayer d'en faire un de tes clones, je pense que Chi a besoin de plus de confiance en lui ».

Rio se posa contre le dos de la chaise, les yeux fermés. « Et bien nous avons beaucoup de boulot à faire ». Elle resta là assise quelques minutes examinant la situation quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. « Quand nous irons au Japon, je veux rencontrer son petit ami ».

**A/N : reviews please !!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :**** vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué mais j'ai changé mon nom. L'autre ne me plaisait pas vraiment, je l'avais juste mis en attendant dans trouver un autre. Sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre !!**

**Tenshi soretomo akuma**** : merci ! Tu seras bientôt ce qui s'est passé, un peu de patience !!**

**IsaacDurivage**** : merci, merci, merci !!!! **

**Tenshimizu**** : merci ! Hiro et Fujisaki vont bientôt faire leur apparition alors pas de panique, tout va être expliqué quant à leur rupture. Par contre il va falloir encore attendre pour voir Shuichi et Yuki se rencontrer parce qu'il y a 17 chapitres pour le moment et ils ne se sont toujours pas vu !!**

**Nanou-chan et toya-chan : merci ! J'essaye de bien traduire parce que je n'aime pas trop les fics où les phrases ne sont pas bien tournées et où il n'y a pas beaucoup de description , mais avec celle-ci je suis servie !!**

Chapter 9

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait eu sa crise, il se moquait du nombre de fois que Tenchi et Takken l'avait appelé une rupture, il le voyait seulement comme une crise. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, quelque chose en lui avait changé. Ses muscles lui faisaient toujours mal à cause de 'l'entraînement' quotidien que Takken lui faisait faire. Ses sentiments étaient toujours à vifs par toutes ses confessions, mais quelque chose était différent.

« Eiri est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » la voix de Tenchi se pointait d'une teinte d'irritation. Il avait décidé que Eiri avait besoin d'apprendre à se battre correctement. Quand il en avait parlé la première fois Eiri avait été sur le point de protester mais il s'était vite rappeler que pas un seul de ses coups n'avait atteints le corps de Tenchi.

Tenchi le faisait avancer à travers les différentes étapes, corrigeant la position de ses pieds, le placement des ses poings et encourageant ses progrès. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pratiqué cette méthode ? » demanda Eiri alors que Tenchi corrigeait la position d'un de ses pieds.

« Je présume que tu veux dire sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi ». Eiri lui fit un sourire provocant. « Quelques fois, bien que Takken et moi n'ayons pas commencé à apprendre avant qu'un fan attaque Kenji ».

« Kenji c'est le bassiste, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et tourne tes hanches quand tu donnes un coup ». Tenchi avait ses propres mains tenues droites devant lui pour que Eiri les utilise comme cibles. « C'était vers la fin de notre première tournée. On savait que le gars le suivait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grand-chose. Kenji a remarqué qu'il avait oublié une de ses guitares et est retourné la chercher ».

« Heureusement Rio a eu un de ses pressentiments bizarres ». Takken entra dans la pièce essuyant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. « Je ne suis pas sur que Kenji aurait été capable de s'en débarrasser si elle n'avait pas insisté pour revenir sur nos pas ».

« Eiri tu as des hanches, bouges les quand tu frappes, ça te donnera plus d'atteinte et de force ».

Takken plaça la serviette autour de son cou tout en continuant son histoire. « Kenji ne savait pas qui était le gars, peut-être qu'il ne voulait que des autographes, mais ce gars l'a poignardé ».

« Dans des circonstances normales Kenji peut se défendre contre n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Eiri tourne tes hanches tu veux ». Il y avait de plus en plus d'exaspération dans la voix de Tenchi.

Takken rigola et s'approcha en donnant sa serviette à Tenchi. « Eiri tu as déjà dansé ? »

Eiri regarda le guitariste s'avancer vers lui. « Non pas vraiment ».

« Tu es déjà allé en boîte ? » Takken était maintenant assez proche pour qu'il se sente inconfortable.

« Non »

Takken était si proche qu'il était capable de pousser ses hanches contre celles de Eiri, qui essayait de se reculer mais Takken s'était cramponné à ses hanches.

« Arrête de paniquer, même si tu es très mignon je lui appartient totalement », Takken fit un signe de tête en direction de Tenchi, qui ne regardait pas vraiment d'un bon œil leur proximité. « Regarde et ressens ce que tes hanches sont en train de faire ». Takken s'appuya contre Eiri pour que ses hanches bougent dans la direction que Tenchi essayait de lui faire prendre. Après quelques minutes d'un Eiri renfrogné, il comprit finalement le mouvement qu'il avait besoin de connaître et Takken se recula enfin.

« Maintenant fais ça lorsque tu donnes un coup avec la paume de ta main » dit Tenchi en envoyant à son amant un regard assassin. « C'est beaucoup mieux » dit-il avec une dose de colère dans la voix.

« Je devrais peut-être lui enseigner quelques uns de mes katas de concentration » dit Takken en continuant de les regarder et en ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait. « Ca l'aidera pour les mouvements de son corps et ça pourrait être bon pour sa tête ».

Tenchi se recula de quelques pas mettant sa tête sur le côté tout en regardant Eiri. « Ca ne lui fera pas de mal de toute façon. Sa tête pourrait en effet en avoir besoin ». Eiri leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire de Tenchi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« On fait quoi ? » Shuichi fixait les deux valises que Rio avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas cacher le ton de peur présent dans sa voix.

Rio laissa tomber les valises et les ouvrit. Elle commença à sortir des affaires de son armoire et à les plier avant de les mettre dans la valise. « Nous allons au Japon pour enregistrer un album ».

« Pourquoi ? » Il la regarda les yeux grands ouverts pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas retourner au Japon. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais. Le Japon n'était rien d'autre qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Rio arrêta de ranger pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'où Shuichi était debout dans un état de panique. 3peg veut que nous fassions un enregistrement avec un peu de notre héritage. Kenji et moi sommes tous les deux à moitié Japonais et Takken y est à trois quarts si ce n'est pas complètement. Et » continua-t-elle en faisant en sorte que Shuichi la regarda « Je ne vais pas te laisser ici à t'ennuyer comme un rat mort, ni te laisser passer Noël tout seul. C'est » dit-elle en pointant un doigt sur son visage « totalement hors de question ».

« Rio » les larmes commencèrent à tomber. « Je ne sais pas si je peux y retourner. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Bad Luck et Yuki ». Il se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux implorants.

« Mon cœur, tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu seras avec nous. De plus, je vais être une grande sœur super protective et ce Yuki ne t'approchera pas à moins que tu le veuilles. Et puis il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu vois l'un deux, o qu'ils sachent que tu es là, que ce soit Bad Luck ou Eiri Yuki ».

« Tu promets que tu ne vas pas me laisser là-bas ? »

« Jamais Chi », Rio le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez confiant pour la croire. « Tu veux m'aider à ranger les affaires ? » Shuichi acquiesça tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.

« Quand est-ce que nous partons ? »

« Demain matin à Huit heures ». Elle bit dans le reflet de la glace la grimace de Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohma Seguchi fixait le contrat en face de lui, son esprit dans un état de confusion extrême. Ce n'était pas un sentiment auquel il était habitué. Il avait toujours le contrôle, et là il y avait devant lui, un contrat qu'il s'était juré de ne pas faire, avec un groupe qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais signé. Et là il était devant lui, se moquant de lui.

Il avait fait toutes ses recherches habituelles sur le groupe et même un peu plus. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos du groupe, où ils étaient nés quand ils avaient eu leurs diplômes, les magasins dans lesquels ils faisaient leur course, absolument tout. Il avait été totalement préparé à refuser le contrat, et là il était sur son bureau, avec sa signature dessus.

Comment est-ce que lui, le président des studios NG avait été manipulé non pas par un producteur, pas des avocats ou par des politiques, mais par un manager, un simple manager ? Comment avait-elle fait ça ?

Il haïssait ce sentiment, ce complet manque de contrôle, elle était entrée ici et avait tout chamboulé autour de lui et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Comment était-ce possible ?

Comment avait-il pu lui, parmi tant de gens, signé un contrat avec Anime ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri déverrouilla la porte et entra dans son appartement. Il laissa tomber sa valise et se dirigea directement vers le frigo pour sortir toutes les bières. Prenant un couteau dans le tiroir de la cuisine il fit un trou dans chaque canette, regardant le liquide couler dans l'évier. Ensuite, il chercha ses cigarettes. Il trouva deux paquets à moitiés pleins et, prenant exemple sur Tenchi, les mit dans le broyeur de la poubelle.

Après ce travail de fait, il s'affala sur le canapé. L'appartement était bien trop silencieux. Vide malgré sa propre présence ici. Il n'avait pas changé grand-chose dans l'appartement si ce n'était rien du tout. Les quelques affaires que Shuichi avait laissé étaient restées là où il les avait abandonné, attendant le retour de leur propriétaire.

Eiri avait dit à Takken et à Tenchi comment il avait passé les deux premiers mois à attendre, espérant que Shuichi allait rentrer. Il avait passé les trois mois suivants à déprimer, puis le suicide avait été ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire selon lui. La première fois Tohma s'était montré juste après qu'il se oit coupé les veines. Tohma avait couvert la situation, en disant à tout le monde que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident. Le suivant n'avait pas vraiment été planifié, il avait juste prit assez d'alcool avec ses somnifères pour causer une réaction. Eiri avait été dévasté quand il avait appris que c'était son petit frère qui l'avait trouvé. Pour la troisième tentative, ils étaient bien évidement au courant.

Eiri regarda dans toute la maison, le silence le faisait suffoquer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaîne. Le premier CD, il le prit par instinct, mais en voyant le visage sur la couverture son cœur se serra, et il le remit à sa place. Il passa plusieurs minutes à chercher avant de trouver le CD d'Anime qu'il avait acheté plusieurs années avant. Il le mit dans la chaîne et monta le son.

Il resta debout tapant ses doigts en fonction du temps de la musique, avant de faire le tour de son appartement et de prendre son ordinateur portable. Il laissa la musique continuer alors qu'il se rasseyait dans le canapé mettant son ami en qui il avait confiance devant lui et en l'allumant. Bientôt le bruit du clavier se joignant à la musique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rio attendait avec anxiété que l'avion se pose. Elle était fatiguée d'être enfermée dans l'avion, et si le fait que Shuichi se trémousse sur son fauteuil était une indication, il était lui aussi prêt à descendre. Elle se sentait presque désolée pour l'équipage, et encore plus pour Toby. Malgré le lecteur de DVD, les jeux vidéo et les bandes dessinées qu'ils avaient emmenés, Rio et Shuichi s'étaient tous les deux ennuyés.

Il y avait eu ensuite les nombreux voyages de Shuichi aux toilettes. Rio avait finalement eu pitié de son mari et avait échangé leur siège pour que Shuichi passe devant elle ; et ne dérange pas Toby pendant qu'il lisait. Peg les avait placé en classe business pour que Rio et Toby puissent être des frangins surprotecteurs et garder Shuichi entre eux durant le vol.

Maintenant l'avion amorçait sa descente et Rio était sur le point de dire au pilote d'arrêter de prendre son temps et de les poser tout de suite sur la terre ferme. Toby avait posé son livre et attendait patiemment que l'avion se pose. Shuichi faisait des bonds sur son siège, seulement retenu par sa ceinture de sécurité. L'équipage avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de lui demander de rester assis tranquillement.

Finalement l'avion se posa et Rio et Shuichi se jetèrent hors de leur siège, et prirent leur bagage à main. Rio remarqua l'air de soulagement sur le visage de l'équipage, alors qu'elle et son frère franchissaient le seuil de l'avion. Quelque part derrière eux Toby prenait son temps pour partir, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas maintenant qu'elle n'était plus assise. Shuichi était à côté d'elle sautillant sur place essayant d'apercevoir le membre du groupe qui manquait. Finalement Toby les rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de réception des bagages.

Shuichi resta en arrière attendant que Toby et Rio récupèrent leurs bagages quand il se raidit soudain, les cheveux se dressant sur sa tête.

« Tu ne serais pas Shuichi Shindo par hasard ? » murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Shuichi ne bougea pas ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'aurait reconnu avec sa new apparence, alors comment cette personne avait-elle devinée. L'homme se positionna en face de lui pour le regarder à travers ses cheveux noirs. Shuichi mit un moment avant de réaliser qui était l'homme qu'il fixait puis reprit pied.

« As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? Et si j'avais décidé de te donner un coup de pied ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Et si je m'étais mis à courir et que quelqu'un d'autre… »

L'homme mit sa main sur la bouche de Shuichi remarquant tous les regards qu'on leur envoyait. Le pire était celui des yeux violets qui était maintenant en train de s'approcher avec une expression sur le visage qui lui disait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

« Takken » grogna-t-elle silencieusement en le frappant durement à l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? ». Ce n'était pas une question, et sa grimace ne fit rien d'autre que de l'énerver encore plus. « Les bagages. Maintenant ». Elle montra du doigt les valises que elle et Toby avaient ramenés du tapis roulant.

Takken sourit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Toby l'attendait, ayant lui aussi un regard désapprobateur.

« Bien je vois que tu as rencontré Takken » il y avait une note distincte de contrariété dans sa voix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi regarda la maison devant laquelle ils venaient de se garer avec stupeur. C'était immense. Peut-être même plus grand que la maison que Toby et Rio avaient en Californie. Elle était située dans une des banlieues de Tokyo. Il n'était pas vraiment sur puisqu'il s'était endormi durant le trajet.

Ils furent immédiatement accueilli par Kenji qui embrassa tout le monde, sauf Takken qu'il frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour une raison inconnue, puis prit ensuite quelques valises et se dirigea vers la maison. Shuichi prit les siennes avec quelques difficultés les porta à l'intérieur, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient des roulettes si elles ne marchaient pas.

« Shuichi on t'a mis à côté de ta sœur, j'espère que ça te va ? » l'informa Kenji une fois arrivé à la porte.

« Oh c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas ». Shuichi entra dans la maison et regarda autour de lui. L'entrée était immense. Il y avait un escalier qui menait au second étage à gauche de la porte. A droite, il y avait un grand salon bien fourni en meubles en cuir.

La pièce en face ressemblait à une grande cuisine et il se dit qu'il devait y avoir une salle à manger.

« Toutes les chambres sont à l'étage ». Shuichi regarda dans la direction d'où venait cette nouvelle voix. Tenchi baissa les yeux vers lui en souriant, avant de descendre les escaliers.

« Tu dois être Shuichi ». L'homme le regarda brièvement avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. « Rio, il est plus mignon que toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Fais gaffe à toi » dit-elle, prenant une des valises de Shuichi et l'envoya au batteur. « Arrête de jouer l'idiot et aide nous ».

« Il vaut mieux être sot que muet », répliqua-t-il en les menant à l'étage.

Comme promis la chambre de Shuichi était à côté de celle de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Californie, mais elle était agréable. Quelqu'un avait prit la liberté de la décorer en noir et pourpre. Il y avait bien sur un lit, un dressing et une table de nuit ainsi qu'une étagère sur laquelle était posé une chaîne. Sur le mur il y avait un écran plat, le lecteur DVD étant placé dans le coin du dressing.

« On voulait te donner ton propre espace » dit Takken en lui apportant sa valise. « On avait juste une limite de place ».

« C'est génial » dit Shuichi en souriant. « Je l'aime vraiment ».

« Takken a insisté pour faire cette combinaison de couleur, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est merveilleux ». Shuichi sourit en espérant qu'il avait bien compris la signification du mot combinaison.

« Chi » dit Rio en venant se mettre à côté de Tenchi, « c'est le rebel du groupe, Tenchi ».

Tenchi s'exclaffa et fit un clin d'œil à Shuichi. « Ouais Shuichi, il y a plein de choses que je peux t'enseigner ».

« Timothy » grogna Rio, seulement pour obtenir un regard tranchant de Tenchi. « Je faisais référence au fait que tu ne veuilles pas apprendre le japonais ».

« Je sais comment dire sushi » rétorqua-t-il. « J'ai pas besoin de connaître autre chose ». Rio leva les yeux au ciel alors que Shuichi ricana. « Peg prépare le dîner, donc ça devrait être bientôt prêt si vous voulez venir ».

« Peg cuisine ? » Rio leva un sourcil un air d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Tenchi grimaça, « Ouais, Kenji promet que nous allons aimer. J'espère qu'il a raison, sinon j'irai dehors. Je refuse d'ingérer quelque chose non comestible ».

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire » commenta Rio, « ça pourrait être moi qui cuisine ».

« Si je me souviens bien, Toby t'a interdit de cuisiner quoique ce soit qui n'inclut pas du lait et des céréales ». Shuichi rigola alors que sa sœur donna un coup dans l'épaule de Tenchi. Il se rappela la réponse de Toby quand Shuichi lui avait demandé pourquoi il y avait un extincteur dans la cuisine.

« C'est pour quand ta sœur à l'idée de cuisiner. C'est vraiment terrifiant ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Il dort ? » Rio fit une place sur le fauteuil pour son mar.

« Oui. Il est étendu de tout son long et ronfle ». répondit Toby en prenant Rio dans ses bras.

« Alors où commençons nous ? » Peg les regarda attendant une réponse. Elle remarqua le regard qui passa entre Tenchi et Takken et elle leur donna le même regard.

Tenchi respira un bon coup et regarda Rio. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ça Rio, et s'il te plaît ne crie pas, mais Shuichi a été… »

« Je sais déjà ». Elle donna un instant à Tenchi et Takken pour faire passer le choc de sa déclaration avant de continuer. « Je dois dire il est plus fort à propos de ça que ce que j'attendais ».

« Excusez moi, mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans la confidence » les coupa Kenji, pratiquement certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

« Shuichi a été violé », Rio se pressa un peu plus contre son mari, mais l'air sur son visage montrait de la rage pure. Les propres yeux de Kenji brillèrent de cette flamme, et lorsqu'elle regarda les autres membres du groupe elle vit qu'ils étaient tous dans le même état. « Je veux savoir qui parce qu'il n'a pas voulu le dire. J'ai cependant une idée ».

« Eiri ». Tout le monde regarda Takken qui était assis sur le sol entre les jambes de Tenchi. « Eiri mous a dit que c'était de sa faute ».

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » demanda Toby en tenant Rio à côté de lui.

« Pas grand-chose » réplique Tenchi « il a eu une sorte de crise ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Tenchi regarda Takken qui acquiesça. « Takken a fait un cauchemar. Ca m'a prit plusieurs minutes pour le sortir de la salle de bain et j'ai pu le calmer. C'est là que Eiri a remarqué ses cicatrices ».

« Takken tu ne te coupes pas encore ? »

« Non Toby »

« Takken a dit à Eiri qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il avait été violé mais commet le fait d'être avec moi était beaucoup mieux. Eiri a soudain prit peur et s'est mit à pleurer en disant que Shuichi avait été violé par sa faute et qu'il n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je pense que c'était ses mots exactes ». Tenchi regarda son amant pour confirmation.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ensuite ? »

« Rien Rio, il est resté assit à pleurer pendant une heure si ce n'est plus ».

« Il a dit que c'était sa faute ? » Kenji regarda son batteur et son guitariste.

« Ouais ». Tenchi secoua la tête plissant le front alors qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de Takken.

« Qu'est-ce que Shuichi vous a dit à tous les deux ? »

Rio s'arrêta et réfléchit, elle avait été tellement énervée quand Shuichi leur avait dit. « Je me souviens qu'il a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de cauchemars… »

« Je m'inquiètes tellement pour Yuki que ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est-ce qu'il a dit » répondit Toby.

Le front de Kenji se plissa un moment. « Il a utilisé le présent ? »

« Oui, Toby et moi l'avions remarqué ».

Kenji se leva passant entre les membres du groupe. Ils le regardèrent tous, attendant son commentaire. « Je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé était de la faute de Eiri ».

« Mais pourquoi dire ça alors ? »

« Je pense que quelque part Shuichi avait le sentiment de protéger Eiri, à cause de ça Eiri s'est blâmé lui-même ». Le bassiste donna à tout le monde quelques minutes pour y réfléchir avant.

« Génial donc mon frère est blessé, le gars qu'il aime se blâme lui-même et en plus de ça la personne responsable s'en tire sans problème ».

« Pas si je m'en occupe » grogna Peg.

« Bien je pense que c'est un morceau de la situation, pour le moment, c'est mieux de laisser ça aux mains de ma femme ». Il s'arrêta, attendait que les autres donnent leur accord avant de continuer son discours. « Le prochain thème est Bad Luck. J'ai fait un peu de recherches à droite à gauche et comme la rupture n'était pas attendue, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations. Je sais cependant que les deux membres de son groupe travaille toujours à NG ».

« Et ton avis sur la situation ? »

« Je suppose que ça a été du à l'accumulation de choses et non pas un coup de tête. D'après la description des gens à propos de Shuichi il ressemble beaucoup à Rio. Très émotionnel, roi du dramatique, ne t'offense pas Rio ». Le bassiste la regarda pour la voir lui tirer la langue.

« Donc basiquement il était probablement plus que ce que les gens pouvaient supporter », dit Takken en secouant la tête tristement.

« Probablement »

« Sachant comment les gens étaient avec moi » ajouta Rio misérablement, « on lui a probablement dit de se taire, d'agir selon son âge et d'arrêter de faire l'idiot. Ils lui ont sûrement dit une fois de trop ».

« Et ça » ajouta Toby « l'a amener à perdre confiance en qui il est. Maintenant nous avons un jeune homme qui est terrifié d'être lui-même, terrifié de se défendre lui-même et essayant désespérément d'être ce qu'il pense que les autres veulent qu'il soit ».

« C'est une recette pour le désastre » Takken ne put s'empêcher de passer son index le long de sa grande cicatrice sur on poignet gauche.

« Je pense que nous pouvons tous l'aider sur ce point. On doit juste faire attention de ne pas se moquer d'un de ses traits qui font qu'il est lui ».

« Et aussi » ajouta Tenchi en tapant son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur. « Passer du temps avec nous au studio pourrait aider. Les Dieux savent quel groupe de psychopathes nous formons ».

« Très bien, ensuite il y a Eiri ».

Avant que Kenji puisse aller plus loin, Rio se leva, « Je veux rencontrer ce gars »

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée Rio ».

Rio lança un regard furieux à Takken. « Si ce gars veut avoir quoique ce soit affaire avec mon frère je veux savoir qui il est ».

Kenji remarqua rapidement les signes d'avertissement venant des deux membres du groupe. Les deux étaient extrêmement protecteurs envers ceux pour qui ils s'inquiétaient. Il trouva intéressant que Takken et Tenchi aient l'air d'être près à défendre ce Eiri. « Takken je sais d'où viens Rio et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'empêcher Rio de le voir », Kenji épingla Rio avec ses yeux, « Mais il ne sait pas qui tu es ni pourquoi tu es là ».

« Kenji » dit Tenchi pour attirer l'attention de son ami, « Je ne sais pas commet Eiri pourrait réagir à cette idée. Il n'est pas très sociable, et avec toutes les fans de ses livres, il est un peu… »

« Je comprend ça, mais je pense vraiment que Rio pourrait être une bonne chose pour lui, et arrête de me regarder comme ça Toby ». Toby fronçait les sourcils depuis que Kenji avait dit que Rio pourrait être une bonne chose pour le petit ami de Shuichi. « Je pense que Eiri a besoin d'une grande sœur. Une qui pourra le guider, spécialement une qui pourra le guider à bien s'entendre avec un amant qui est un peu, et bien comme Rio ».

Rio réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien. Takken, Tenchi je suppose que vous êtes toujours en contact avec lui ? »

« Un, si ce n'est pas nous deux prenons un café avec lui tous les mâtins. On le rencontre demain à dix heure ».

« Ca serait sympa si vous pouviez organiser un repas entre moi et lui ». Rio rigola quand elle entendit le reniflement de Toby.

Takken regarda Tenchi qui haussa les épaules. « On peut essayer ».

« Très bien » dit Kenji ramenant l'attention vers lui. « Faisons en sorte d'aider Shuichi, et nous avons bien sur un CD à produire, alors garder ça à l'esprit ».

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, chacun se demandant ce que les jours à venir réservaient à ceux pour qui ils s'inquiétaient.

**A/N : reviews please !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :**** Deux jours pour traduire et recopier ce chapitre ! Je me surpasse, mais vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivés faut dire !! Alors continuer !!**

**Tenshi soretomo Akuma**** : merci de patienter, je vais de mon mieux pour traduire le plus vite possible. Je pense qu'ils devraient se rencontrer avant le chapitre 100 mais si ça allait jusque là je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait !! Plus c'est bon plus on en veut !!**

**Natsuko ****: va vraiment falloir être patente parce que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !! Alors un peu de patience !**

**IsaacDurivage**** : merci pour tes reviews, elles me vont toujours droit au cœur !! Elles me font trop marrer à chaque fois, alors surtout continu !!!**

**Nanou-chan et toya-chan**** : merci ! Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre mais un peu de cruauté ne fait jamais de mal !! lol**

Chapter 10

Shuichi s'étira et ouvrit les yeux à la voix qui l'avait réveillé. « Hmm » répondit-il.

Takken ricana, « Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des pancakes ? »

« Oui, bien sur », répondit-il en s'étirant de nouveau. « Est-ce que j'ai le temps de prendre une douche ou est-ce qu'ils sont déjà prêts ? »

« Tu as le temps mais attends un peu, Takken viens d'y aller. Donne lui cinq minutes ».

Shuichi acquiesça et se frotta les yeux avant d'écarter ses couvertures. Il prit le pull qu'il avait laissé au pied du lit et le passa par-dessus sa tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il y arriva quand Tenchi en sortit mettant sa boucle d'oreille en argent sur son oreille.

« Bonjour Chi. Il devrait y avoir de l'eau chaude, ta soeur n'est pas encore debout ». Shuichi sourit sachant que le manque d'eau chaude était l'un des reproches que Toby faisait à sa femme. « Eh Chi, est-ce que tu connais des salles de jeux vidéos dans le coin ? »

« Toutes » le visage du chanteur s'illumina.

« Ca te dérangerait de nous y emmener Takken et moi, je mourrais pour faire une partie ».

« Bien sur » répondit Shuichi bien qu'il fit un regard étonné à Tenchi, « Vous n'avez pas de console ici ? »

« Si, j'ai joué à tous les jeux de nombreuses fois. Mais tous les nouveaux jeux que Takken achète sont japonais et je ne peux pas lire l'histoire donc je ne peux pas y jour. Le morveux n'est pas un assez bon tireur pour se sauver lui-même ».

« On peut s'arrêter à un magasin de jeux vidéos si tu veux. Je ne suis pas bon dans ces jeux mais je sais où les trouver ».

« Ca serait super, si ça ne te dérange pas. Bien sur il faudrait sûrement demander à Rio pour être sur qu'elle ne a pas être surprotectrice et qu'elle va te laisser aller dehors avec le duo infernal ».

Shuichi souleva u sourcil et Tenchi lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Shuichi ne resta pas longtemps sous la douche, pas avec la promesse d'une nourriture qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point il avait faim, et espéra silencieusement que Peg n'étais pas celle qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Ses lasagnes n'étaient pas mauvaises mais elles n'étaient pas bonnes non plus. Après avoir été si longtemps dans l'avion Shuichi avait été trop fatigué pour vraiment mangé. Il était allé dans sa chambre peut de temps après le dîner et était tombé dans un sommeil profond.

Il mit un jean bleu foncé et t-shirt à manches longues blanc puis un pull noir avec une tête de mort dessus. Mettant une paire de Converse violettes foncées il se dirigea vers la merveilleuse odeur provenant de la cuisine. Takken cuisinait et ça sentait fabuleusement bon.

« Prend une assiette Chi » dit-il en pointant l'évier. « J'ai une tournée toute chaude qui arrive ».

Shuichi prit une assiette et la présenta pour avoir trois pancakes. « Il y a de la sauce sur le comptoir, du café dans le pot et de l'eau chaude pour le thé pour ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas besoin de caféine pour se stimuler ».

Deux grognements se firent entendre provenant de la table où Tenchi et Kenji étaient tous les deux assis, chacun avec une tasse de café. Shuichi les rejoigna en emportant le sirop. Il commença à mettre du sirop mais retourna la bouteille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se rappelant les commentaires à propos de sa consommation de sucre.

« Il y a plus de sirop Chi » dit la voix de Kenji alors qu'il regardait par-dessus sa tasse de café.

« C'est bon » commenta Shuichi avec un faux sourire en prenant un morceau.

Tenchi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de prendre la bouteille de sirop et d'ajouter du sirop sur son assiette. « Il y a plus de sirop, et où vas-tu prendre l'énergie nécessaire pour sauter comme un fou quand on ira à la salle de jeux vidéos tout à l'heure »

« On va à la salle de jeux ? » Takken se transforma en un jeune enfant à qui on venait d'annoncer que Noël était en avance.

« Tu ferais mieux de prévenir Rio, souviens-toi ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez kidnappé Cody pour une soirée ».

« Ouais, Rio ait venu nous jeter hors du cinéma ».

« C'était de ta faute Takken. T aurais du me dire que vous l'emmeniez ».

Takken plissa le front devant la femme qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un enfant ».

« Il avait dix-sept ans, et je ne savais pas qu'il était avec toi ». Son pied frappait le sol maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dit Takken en bougeant la spatule dans sa direction, « on a laissé un message ».

« Ouais sur le plan que tu avais pris avec toi » répliqua Rio.

Takken ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne trouvant rien à répliquer. Rio prit une tasse sur le bar et la rempli de café. Shuichi se tourna pour l'avertir quand il vit ce qui allait arriver. Un pancake à moitié cuit frappa le derrière de la tête de Rio.

Rio se retourna doucement pour regarder son ami guitariste, ses yeux violet brillants malicieusement.

« Shuichi bouge » fut le seul avertissement qu'il eu avant que Kenji le traîne hors du chaos qui suivit. Il resta debout au fond de la pièce aussi loin possible contre le mur, alors que sa sœur et Takken créaient un bazar pas possible dans la cuisine et le coin repas. Il se dit que cela devait être normal puisque Kenji se tenait contre le mur sirotant son café, regardant le bazar devant lui. Tenchi avait eu assez de prévoyance pour prendre son assiette de pancakes à moitié mangés et était assis par terre, finissant son repas en étant totalement indifférent à ce qui avait lieu à quelques pas devant lui.

Quand tout fut fait et dit, Taken et Rio étaient tous les deux couverts de pâte à pancake et de farine. La cuisine avait des marques de pâte sur le bar, le frigo, l'étagère et le sol. Il y avait une fine couche de farine qui couvrait entièrement la cuisine, la table, quelques chaises et Toby qui était malheureusement entré pendant la bataille.

L'arrivée de Toby avait marqué la fin du combat alors que Rio et Takken avaient eu un fou rire quand Toby était resté là, clignant des paupières à travers ses yeux couverts de farine.

« J'espère que vous réalisez que vous allez nettoyer ça tous le deux ». Peg entra dans la pièce portant un regard qui disait qu'elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de Rio et Takken alors que des larmes coulaient sur leur visage plein de farine.

Quand il pu à nouveau parler Takken se tourna vers Tenchi un grand sourire toujours sur son visage. « Je suppose que tu vas devoir aller le voir aujourd'hui ». Tenchi se leva et acquiesça plaçant son assiette sur la table et disparut derrière Peg.

« Qui va-t-il rencontrer ? » demanda Shuichi à Kenji.

Kenji haussa légèrement les épaules, « Un de leur ami. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ». Le bassiste haussa de nouveau les épaules. Shuichi se demanda s'ils allaient toujours pouvoir aller à la salle de jeux si Tenchi s'en allait voir un ami. Puis il remarqua Rio qui était en train de regarder Tenchi, tout signe de rire disparu, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

Il se demanda pendant une minute pourquoi Rio agissait ainsi, mais Kenji lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention. « Tu travailles toujours ta guitare ? » Shuichi fit oui de la tête. « Tu veux en apprendre un peu plus ? ». Un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il secoua la tête vigoureusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri poussa la porte du café en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Il remarqua Tenchi qui était à leur table habituelle. Il passa devant quelques filles en train de glousser se demandant pourquoi elles n'étaient pas à l'école avant de s'asseoir sur son siège, une tasse de café fumant l'attendait.

Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent assis là sans rien dire, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Eiri débattait toujours de la manière dont il voulait mener son histoire. Il avait été épaté de voir à quel point il était capable d'écrire, mais maintenant il était dans une impasse. Il pouvait mener l'histoire vers une fin tragique ou il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle ait une fin heureuse.

Il leva la tête vers son ami et fut soudain distrait par une tâche blanche sur son pull noir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la manche de Tenchi où il y avait de la farine.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. « Takken et Rio ». Alors que les sourcils de Eiri se levèrent, il continua à rire doucement. « Ils ont fait une bataille de nourriture. C'est pourquoi Takken n'est pas là, il nettoie ».

« J'aurais pensé qu'il était trop âgé pour ça » dit Eiri avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Non il ne l'est pas, je doute qu'il ne le sera jamais ». Tenchi sourit en repensant à d'anciens souvenirs. « Maintenant que tout le groupe est ici, je suis pratiquement certain qu'un brin de folie va planer au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est un peu comme nous sommes ».

« Rappelle moi de ne pas aller à votre maison ».

Tenchi lui sourit pour le rassurer. « Je ne te condamnerais jamais à ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait Eiri ? »

« J'ai écris ». Eiri posa sa tasse de café, tripotant ses lunettes.

« Tu es plutôt occupé, hein ? » Il y avait une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix de Tenchi qui fit que Eiri le regarda bizarrement.

« Ca dépend » dit l'écrivain à contrecœur, « Pourquoi ? »

Tenchi respira un bon coup, faisant se tendre Eiri. « Rio aimerait te rencontrer. Elle veut savoir si elle peut t'inviter à déjeuner ? »

Eiri se relaxa un peu. « Ce n'est pas la coutume que l'homme invite la femme à manger ? »

Tenchi le regarda intensément un moment avant de continuer. « Rio est vraiment protectrice, je pense qu'elle veut savoir comment tu es ».

« As-t-elle peur que j'essaye de vous séparer tous les deux », il y avait un peu d'énervement dans la voix de Eiri lorsqu'il le dit.

« Très peur. Tu sais que c'est elle qui nous avait demandé d'aller te voir cette nuit ».

Le romancier se éveilla d'un coup. Il avait oublié. « Alors quoi, elle veut voir que je suis toujours vivant ou quelque chose dans le genre ».

Tenchi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas taper ses doigts sur la table, une habitude qu'il avait quand il était nerveux et dont il n'avait jamais pu se séparer, mais il était sur que ça allait embêté Eiri. Cela n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait espéré. « Je pense qu'elle veut voir pourquoi elle a eu ce pressentiment ».

« Elle est sûrement allé quelque part ce jour là. J'ai été dehors plusieurs fois avec mon beau-frère ».

« Eiri » dit Tenchi en le clouant avec ses yeux bleus. « Rio était en Californie au moment où elle a appelé. Elle es juste arrivé à Tokyo la nuit dernière ».

Eiri le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes, ses yeux s'agrandissant doucement. « En Californie ? »

« Oui, en Californie ».

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes le romancier resta assis en contemplation avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte. « Très bien, quand et où veut-elle me rencontrer ? ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'air été rempli du son de bruits métalliques, de tourbillons et de beaucoup d'autres bruits qu'on entendait dans une salle de jeux. Rio avant été plutôt de bonne humeur depuis que Tenchi lui avait dit que Eiri était d'accord pour la rencontrer. Elle avait volontiers accepté de laisser Shuichi les accompagner, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix à ce sujet, il avait vingt et un ans après tout.

Tenchi les avait bien sur traîné au premier jeu de tir qu'il avait trouvé, tirant adroitement sur les méchants, explosant les plus hauts scores. Alors qu'il continuait de jouer, Takken et Shuichi sautèrent sur le simulateur de course qui n'était pas lon. Ils passèrent plus de temps à courir dans l'autre et d'essayer de faire tomber l'autre qu'à courir vraiment.

Tenchi et Takken traversèrent doucement la salle, en jouant à pratiquement tous les jeux, laissant Shuichi les rejoindre pour s'amuser et rigoler. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Cody avait ses deux là en si haute estime. Ils adoraient s'harceler, bien que Tenchi fut u peu prétentieux, et que Takken fut un grand enfant, ils étaient une vraie tempête.

Shuichi venait juste de mourir misérablement à un des jeux vidéo quand Takken se glissa à son côté, un air de connivence sur le visage.

« Eh Shuichi, est-ce que tu danses ? » lui demanda le guitariste aux cheveux noirs avec un air innocent sur le visage.

Shuichi lui sourit, sachant exactement de quoi Takken parlait. « Comme tu n'a jamais imaginé ».

« Ca sonne comme un challenge ». Les yeux de Takken s'illuminèrent alors qu'il attrapa la main de Shuichi et l'emmena sur le sol de jeu.

Shuichi prit sa place devant l'écran et Takken fit de même. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il perde. C'était un de ses jeux favoris. Hiro haïssait toujours quand il y allait car c'était presque impossible de l'arrêter, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il continuait à essayer, c'était juste qu'il était très bon à ça. En fait c'était le seul jeu où il y était bon.

La musique commença et Shuichi et Takken suivirent. Plus le tempo était rapide plus il était dans le jeu, suivant le rythme et la chorégraphie compliquée, des éclats de rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sur depuis combien d temps ils faisaient ça mais il était recouvert d'une bonne couche de sueur. Il était surpris que Tenchi soit toujours à ses côtés, mais il pouvait dire que Tenchi commençait à avoir des difficultés lors que le jeu allait de plus en plus vite.

« Shuichi ! »

Il se figea, tout son corps étant en état de choc. Il ne regarda pas autour de lui, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne pourrait jamais oublié la voix de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Son esprit était agité quand une poigne de fer lui prit le poignet et l'emmena vers la sortie. Il mit à moment à réaliser que Tenchi était celui qui était venu à son secours. Le batteur n'arrêta pas son allure soutenue jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteints la voiture et que Shuichi fut fermement placé sur le siège passager en sécurité.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Tenchi alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège du conducteur, attendant que Takken entre dans la voiture avant de démarrer.

« Hiro ». C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à travers les terribles émotions qui le traversait.

Tenchi sortit la voiture du parking prenant la direction de la maison. « Est-ce qu'il va devenir un problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il est, ou était mon meilleur ami » répondit honnêtement Shuichi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va probablement faire Shuichi ? » demanda Takken depuis le siège arrière d'où il regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude le jeune homme. Ca l'avait surpris de voir Shuichi totalement se pétrifié comme cela.

« Appeler mes parents, appeler Seguchi, je ne suis pas sur ».

Tenchi tourna la tête à droite pour regarder Shuichi qui était toujours très pâle. « Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es revenus ? »

Shuichi pencha la tête pour que ses mèches cachent son visage. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent que je suis partit ».

« Comment ne pourraient-ils pas le savoir » fut la réponse incrédule de Takken.

« Je n'ait dit à personne où j'allais, je suis juste partit »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas 'juste partit' ? »

« Juste ça » dit Shuichi en se tournant pour regarder Takken. « J'ai été à la banque, pris quelques billets, l'équivalent d'un milliers, je me suis dirigé vers l'aéroport et ai acheté un billet pour Los Angeles ».

Tenchi lui sourit, « Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait beaucoup plus de cran qu'on lui en aurait accordé ».

Shuichi rougit alors que Takken acquiesça. Shuichi espérait juste que Rio n'allait pas être furieuse que quelqu'un l'ai reconnu si tôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro ne pouvait pas croire que son frère lui ai parlé d'aller à la salle de jeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère comme une personne jouant à des jeux vidéos. Il avait bien aimé les jeux avant, c'était pourquoi ils étaient là maintenant. Pour le moment ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un distributeur sans fin de sons énervants qui creusaient et déchiraient vos oreilles.

L était en train de marcher vers la sortie quand il remarqua la grande foule qui regardait les gens en train de jouer au jeu de danse. Il avait toujours adoré regarder Shuichi y jouer. Son ami était toujours excité pendant qu'il jouait, rigolant et braillant quand il pulvérisait son meilleur score. Ses initiales étaient toujours là, comme une proclamation de son habilité. Hiro s'écarta des participants alors qu'une vague de colère et de désappointement le balaya. Il avait toujours des difficultés à accepter le fait que Shuichi les ait abandonné.

Il essaya de traverser la foule pour se diriger vers la sortie, quand quelqu'un apparu juste devant lui la faisant s'écarter rapidement pour qu'ils ne se bousculent pas. Il avait maintenant une parfaite vue des dos des deux compétiteurs. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il regardait les mouvements du jeune homme. Il l'avait regardait de trop nombreuses fois avant pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Le mot quitta sa bouche avant qu'il réalise qu'il l'avait dit, mais il avait raison. L'homme se figea. Il ne se tourna pas, ne regarda pas autour, il se figea juste. Soudain Hiro se sentit poussé sur le coté alors qu'un grand homme passa devant lui et attrapa la silhouette stupéfaite. L'autre homme qui était en train de jouer s'arrêta et était maintenant en train de les suivre.

Hiro retrouva l'usage de ses pieds et fit de son mieux pour les suivre, mais il n'avait pas la carrure pour pousser les gens sur les côtés comme l'autre homme. Il se précipité dehors dans l'air froid de la nuit et se dirigea vers le parking. Il vit l'homme qui l'avait poussé ouvrir la porte du conducteur, une silhouette assise sur le siège du passager, mais le troisième homme s'était arrêté et s'était retourné pour regarder Hiro avec une expression perplexe avant d'entrer dans la voiture à son tour.

Hiro regarda la voiture partir. Ses cheveux pouvaient être noirs, il pouvait être habillé différemment, mais il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit, il avait bien vu son meilleur ami, Shuichi Shindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiuchi avait sa tête posée contre l'épale de as sœur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre le la ville de Tokyo. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière après sa brève rencontre avec Hiro. Rio avait plutôt bien prit l'incident, mais après en avoir parlé avec Kenji, ils avaient décidé que Shuichi avait besoin d'aller rendre visite à ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison.

Shuichi n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il allait dire à ses parents. Il n'avait même jamais considéré le fait qu'ils pourraient être inquiets pour lui ces derniers mois. Maintenant il réalisait à quel point il avait été stupide de penser cela, ou de ne pas y penser ; Sa petite sœur allait vraiment être furieuse contre lui.

Shuichi fut tiré de ses pensées, la terreur traversant son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« C'est là que nous enregistrons notre CD » dit Kenji sur un ton ennuyé, mas Rio pouvait voir le reflet dans ses yeux. Elle savait que l'homme était au courant de quelque chose.

« Ils me connaissent ici, je ne peux pas y aller » la voix de Shuichi s'écoulait sur un ton de panique.

« Si » dit Toby en se tournant pour regarder son petit frère, « Chi, tu as l'air différent. De plus, tu seras avec nous tous, ils vont tous regarder Kenji en pensant que c'est un monstre ».

Kenji se tourna et essaya de frapper Toby derrière la tête, mais il se contenta de la frapper sur la jambe. « Crétin ».

« Chi, je ne vais pas laisser quoique ce soit t'arriver, et c'est pareil pour tout le monde dans Anime. Tu es de la famille ». Rio lui embrassa la joue et ouvrit la porte maintenant qu'ils étaient garés. Shuichi la laissa l'emmener vers l'immeuble, laissant ses mèches tomber sur son visage, effaçant ainsi ses traits. Il aurait levé la tête il aurait pu remarqué que le groupe qui formait sa famille avait formé un cercle protecteur autour de lui alors qu'ils suivaient Peg vers la salle où ils devaient travailler.

La pièce était banale. Il y avait une longue table avec des fauteuils noirs typiques des salles de conférences, une télé avec un système stéréo cacher dan un coin des murs blancs et une vue de la ville à travers de grandes fenêtres. Peg s'assit dans un des fauteuils indiquant aux autres de faire de même.

« Ok, sommes nous punis ? » dit Tenchi en fronçant les sourcils alors que tout le monde s'asseyait.

« Bien sur que non » répliqua la manager, son ordinateur portable maintenant sortit en face d'elle. « On est ici pour travailler sur votre prochain album ».

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs regards vers Peg, tous la regardant comme si elle était devenue totalement et complètement folle.

Toby fut le premier assez courageux pour parler, sachant qu'il pourrait encourir les foudres de Peg en faisant cela. « Euh Peg, pourquoi sommes-nous dans cette salle ? »

« Pour travailler sur vos chansons bien sur ».

Rio, qui était appuyée de manière précaire contre sa chaise, tomba à la renverse, un air idiot sur le visage. « Peg tu n'attends pas de moi que j'écrive quoique ce soit dans cet… dans cet asile qui essaye de passer pour une salle de conférence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peg lança à la guitariste un regard de tueur. « C'est ce que j'attendais si ».

« Mais Peg » cria Ri sur un ton aigu, « je ne peux pas respirer correctement ici, et encore moins écrire ». La voix de Rio était frénétique et mordante alors qu'elle se leva tout en plaçant ses mains sur la table pour regarder de tout son long son manager.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps pour quelqu'un d'autre d'écrire nos paroles ? »

Il y eu un cri unanime en réponse à ce commentaire.

« Kenji est-ce qu'elle s'est cognée la tête en sortant du lit ce matin ? » demanda le batteur avec un air de confusion totale sur le visage.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est sir dur pour vous les gars, après tout vous êtes… »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous travaillons Peg » cria Rio à moitié par frustration, à moitié par panique.

Avant que la situation puisse s'aggraver davantage, Kenji leva sa main, geste qui fit que tout le monde s tut. Se tournant vers sa femme avec un air calculateur il parla, « Peg depuis quand faisons-nous cela ? ». La question était rhétorique, surtout qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. « Et n'avons-nous pas toujours écris et enregistré notre musique d'une façon spécifique ? Alors pourquoi après dix ans de succès essayes-tu de nous éloigner de ce que nous sommes ? ».

Peg soupira et ferma son ordinateur. Elle plaça ses mains dessus fermant ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de leur répondre. « Le président de NG n'autorise personne dans le studio d'enregistrement tant qu'il n'y a rien à enregistrer ».

« Et ce que le président dit nous intéresse parce que… ? » siffla Tenchi.

Toby en avait assez de la situation. Ses longues jambes le portèrent rapidement à la porte puis de l'entrée jusqu'au bureau de la réceptionniste où il conféra à la jeune femme travaillant ici un sourire dévastateur.

« Salut ». La fille rougit et essaya de faire sortir des sons de ses lèvres mais échoua alors qu'elle resta assise regardant dans ses yeux verts. « Par hasard, pourriez-vous me dire à quel étage est le studio d'enregistrement ? ». Il croisa ses mains sur le haut du comptoir amenant son visage près du sien. La fille réussit à bégayer le numéro de l'étage. « Et sauriez-vous si l'un deux est libres aujourd'hui ? ». Il y eu une feuille de papier rapidement sortit alors qu'elle cherchait l'information requise. Il lui sourit encore avant de repartir vers la salle.

A l'exception de Peg qui était assise avec ses bras croisés, fronçant les sourcils devant le chanteur, tout le monde le regarda avec espérance.

« Quatrième étage, studio 3 »

Il y eu une soudaine agitation alors qu'Anime se prépara à l'action. Shuichi se rassis et regarda tout le monde avec fascination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ils sont dans le studio d'enregistrement ? » Les articulations de Tohma Seguchi étaient blanches alors qu'il enserrait le téléphone. « Non, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Merci ».

Le président de NG traversa son bureau en de rapides enjambées, enjambées qui indiquérent au brun qui était aussi dans le bureau qu'il était énervé. La main du blond frappa la bouton alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer afin de replacer son masque, portant ce si populaire sourire à la Seguchi.

Quelques pas de plus le portèrent sans efforts au studio 3. Il resta devant la porte, se préparant à discuter avec le groupe de mécréants qui était à l'intérieur. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Toutes pensées quittèrent immédiatement son esprit alors que le choc le recouvrit. Il y avait des bretzels volants dans les airs, une dispute à propos de sucettes avait lieu dans un coin et quelque chose continuait à bouger mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Par-dessus tout ça il y avait le bruit venant d'un CD qui hurlait dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ici ? » cria-t-il dans le bazar.

Des bretzels tombèrent, le paquet de sucettes se renversa sur le sol et l'objet volant s'arrêta, ou du moins ralentit.

« De la musique » fut-il dit sur un ton exagéré et pompeux exprès.

L'attention de Seguchi fut attirée par l'orateur qui était en train de sauter sur place, une sucette sortant de sa bouche et en gesticulant en direction du poste CD, qui fut soudain éteint.

« Takken, Takken, Takken, joue le encore. Je crois que je le tiens ». La jeune femme qui avait parlé avait presque des mouvements spasmodiques, et dansait capricieusement. Le guitariste fit ce qu'on lui demandait, se replaçant pour jouer un accord alors qu'elle écrivait frénétiquement sur la feuille en face d'elle.

Une terrifiante et écrasante pensée consuma l'esprit de Tohma Seguchi alors qu'il était là, debout à observer. Il avait signé un contrat avec la version féminine de Shuichi Shindo. Il resta là essayant de maîtriser la situation alors que la chaîne recommença à hurler, les bretzels continuèrent à voler, rejoints maintenant par un avion en papier.

Les yeux grands ouverts il sortit du studio, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui se passait. Quelque part dans son esprit il essayait désespérément de voir où il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il recula encore se cognant contre une personne qu'il n'avait pas réalisé être là, derrière lui. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne vit pas le sourire de l'autre homme où la lueur dan ses yeux.

L'autre homme regarda le président de NG repartir vers l'ascenseur, qu il le ramènerait vers le monde de bon sens qu'était son bureau. L'autre homme était certain que Tohma n'avait pas vu, mais Tohma n'était pas doué pour voir de nombreuses choses.

« Je savais qu'il allait revenir Kumagaro » chuchota-t-il doucement, « je le savais ».

**A/N :**** ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis que la traductrice pas l'auteur !! Motivez moi en laissant des reviews et j'essayerais de vous mettre le prochain chapitre pour ce week-end. Dans le prochain chapitre, Ryuichi rencontre Shuichi et Rio rencontre Eiri !! Pleins de surprise en prévisions en bref !!! Alors R&R !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :**** tout le monde sait que les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas et qui appartiennent à TorringMay, l'auteur.**

**A/N : Merci à toux ceux qui m'ont laisser une review, ça fait super plaisir. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certains, mais je rattrapperais la prochaine fois (comme ça vous êtes obligés de laisser u message, gnargnarfgnarf !!!!!)**

Chapter 11

Shuichi était… abasourdit. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Quand ils avaient quitté la salle de conférence Tenchi, Takken et Kenji étaient repartis vers les voitures pour prendre leur « affaires » qui constituaient en quelques guitares, un clavier, ce que Shuichi comprit plus tard était un tambour et un paquet de gâteaux. Un très grand paquet de gâteaux, qui, il réalisa rapidement, était plus utilisé comme armes et comme projectiles que comme nourriture.

Quelque part un CD tournait et un groupe Américain inconnu criait fortement alors que Rio faisait des bonds sur place depuis quelques minutes, « s'échauffant » selon Toby.

« Très bien les gars, la première chanson ? » Rio continuait à sauter sur la pointe de ses pieds, attendant une réponse. Shuichi était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait.

« Rapide » fut la première réponse, soufflée par Takken.

« Obligatoirement optimiste » rajouta Tenchi. « Pas de chansons d'amour dégoulinantes, s'il vous plaît ». Le visage de Rio se déforma en une grimace de dégoût comme si les mots chanson d'amour étaient considérés comme des insultes.

Kenji leva la tête de son sac de sucettes qu'il était en train d'ouvrir, « Qui augmente progressivement » répliqua-t-il en envoyant à Rio une des sucettes.

Rio rattrapa la dite sucette, ramenant l'attention de Toby vers le sac. « Elles sont à moi Kenji » dit le chanteur du groupe en marchant rapidement vers où était Kenji, poussant Shuichi dans un coin.

« Elles étaient dans le sac, elles ne sont donc à personne » siffla le bassiste aux cheveux noirs.

« Dans mes fesses oui » cria à son tour Toby s'accrochant au sac.

Les yeux de Shuichi avaient du mal à tout suivre en même temps. Son beau-frère se battait avec son meilleur ami à propos de sucettes, Tenchi et Takken étaient engagés dans une bataille enragée de bretzels, qui, il pensait avait commencé par l'un deux envoyant des bretzels à l'autre pour qu'il essaye de les attraper, mais il n'en n'était pas certain, et Rio avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'était injecté de la caféine pure dans les veines.

« Eh Takken tu te souviens de cet accord sur lequel tu travaillais à Hawaï ? ». Le guitariste se posa dans un coin et arrêta le CD, Shuichi fut surpris de voir les autres s'arrêter aussi alors que Takken commença à jouer ce qu'on lui demandait. Rio commença à écrre sur le bloc-notes qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise puis agita sa main pour dire aux autres de reprendre leurs activités.

Abasourdit, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient autant s'amuser et être aussi surs qu'ils allaient finir cette chanson pour aujourd'hui. Ca avait été la punition de Peg pour avoir briser les règles qu'elle avait donné, une chanson finie et arrangée avant qu'ils ne partent, et tout Anime avait accepté comme si ce n'était pas plus compliqué que de faire la lessive. Mais ensuite, pensa Shuichi, si la musique était toujours aussi marrante pour eux…

Sa réflexion fut coupée alors que la porte s'ouvrit violement et que la première personne que Shuichi ne voulait pas voir, en fait la deuxième peut-être, il n'était pas sur, entra dans la salle.

Son cœur battant contre sa poitrine il se recula dans un coin aussi loin qu'il le put, essayant de se confondre au mur. Le sac de sucettes tomba sur le sol sans que personne ne le remarque alors que Toby et Kenji, rapidement et sans efforts, bloquèrent Shuichi de la vue.

Shuichi entendit sa sœur répondre à la question de Seguchi, et il se demanda pendant une minute si elle savait à quel point elle devait être folle pour s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Cependant Rio agissait comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de vent et retourna à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Shuichi remarqua le visage du président alors qu'il sortait de la salle, et éclata presque de rire, ça valait pratiquement le coup d'être découvert. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux bleus, juste quelques instants mais il savait que c'était assez. Alors que la porte claqua il n'était pas sur s'il devait être soulagé ou paniqué. Ces yeux n'appartenaient pas à l'ami débordant de joie que Shuichi connaissait, mas c'étaient les yeux de Ryuichi Sakuma, la légende.

« Chi, ça va ? » demanda Kenji s'approchant plus près du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse l'entendre par-dessus le bruit du CD.

« Ryuichi m'a vu » il regarda le visage de Kenji, un appel à l'aide inscrit sur son propre visage.

Kenji regarda la porte un moment essayant apparemment de faire fonctionner son esprit. Toby saisit brusquement une des sucettes avant que Kenji marche dessus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il sortit dans le couloir il vit le brun prêt à entrer dans l'ascenseur. « Ryuichi ? »

La pop star se tourna pour le regarder. Les yeux bleus éveillés devinrent vitreux alors qu'ils virent à qui ils parlaient. Kenji souleva un sourcil, ayant remarqué le changement mais ne posa aucune question.

« Vous êtes Kenji-san ». Le brun lui sauta dessus et le lapin rose fut poussé devant le visage de Kenji, « C'est Kura… »

« Ca suffit » dit Kenji gentiment. Il attrapa l'un des poignets de l'homme et le poussa vers le studio pour qu'ils puissent être juste devant la porte. « Je ne suis pas sur de ce qui s'est passé ici, on essaye toujours de savoir ».

« Je ne vais rien faire pour le blesser » le coupa Ryuichi, laissant son vrai moi se montrer à cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il laissait rarement voir ce côté de sa personnalité au gens, mais la sincérité dans les yeux de cet homme lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Kenji pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant l'autre homme quelques minutes. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Ryuchi soupira, « Shuichi est l'un de mes meilleurs amis », il secoua la tête regardant le sol, « Pour ce que ça vaut». Après cela il se tourna pour regarder Kenji, « Vous savez Eiri n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est partit. Nous, ceux qui sommes supposés être ses amis, ceux qui sont censés le supporter. On a participé à lui faire du mal. On est responsable de sa douleur nous aussi ».

Kenji l'étudia encore, ses yeux bruns le perçant, comme sils atteignaient son âme. « Quelle sont tes intentions à l'encontre de Shuichi ? »

Ryuichi lui fit un demi-sourire, « Il est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon meilleur ami, peut-être plus qu'un frère. Nous sommes, lui et moi, trs semblables ». Ryuichi lui faisait maintenant un grand sourire. « Je comprends d'où vient votre inquiétude, et j'apprécie cela, mais je vais vous dire cela, quiconque a déjà vu Shuichi avec Yuki Eiri sait qu'il n'y a seulement qu'une seule place dans son cœur, une pour Eiri. J'espère juste que ce cœur peut-être réparé ».

« Tu sais » dit a voix grave de Kenji, « Je pense qu'une des choses qui pourrait aider à le réparer, serait un vieil ami à ses côtés ».

Inconsciemment Ryuichi mit Kumagaro contre sa poitrine triturant l'oreille rose entre ses doigts alors qu'il considérait l'offre. « Je ne suis pas sur que Shuichi soit près à avoir l'infantile Ryu-chan sautant autour de lui ».

« Tu as plus que raison, mais t'avoir, **Ryuchi** ici… » Kenji laissa la phrase en suspend.

Ryuchi laissa échapper un ricanement, « Il ne me reconnaîtra pas ».

« Oh je pense que tu le sous-estimes », les yeux de Kenji avaient un air entendu alors qu'il continuait à regarder le chanteur.

Ryuchi tourna la tête pour regarder un point au hasard, ramenant encore une fois son lapin rose près de lui, « Vous ne comprenez pas, les gens ne voient qu'un aperçu de moi ».

« Et bien » dit Kenji en passant son doigt sous le menton de Ryuichi, « peut-être qu'il est temps pour eux dans voir plus ». Ryuchi commença à espérer ce que l'homme promettait. Pourrait-il sortir dans le monde de nouveau ? Serait-ce possible ?

Kenji lui présenta sa main et Ryuchi la regarda pendant quelques minutes avant d'y placer la sienne, prenant une grande respiration.

« Euh, par chance est-ce que tu parlerais anglais ? ». La question parut un peu étrange à Ryuichi, mais il fit oui de la tête. « Tant mieux, parce que notre idiot de batteur refuse d'apprendre le Japonais ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi ne savait pas ce qui prenait tant de temps à Kenji mais il devenait nerveux, et personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer. Rio avait fait répéter Takken deux fois son accord, et continuait de gribouiller sur sa feuille de papier en dansant dans la salle. La guerre des bretzels était finie du au manque de munition. Les sucettes avaient été ramassées et distribuées, et l'unique avion en papier faisait maintenant une pause alors que Toby et Tenchi commençaient une partie de ping-pong en papier.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, Shuichi fut soulagé de voir Kenji entrer en arborant un grand sourire. Cela jusqu'à ce que Ryuichi le suive. Shuichi retint le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge et combattit une nausée.

« Tout le monde » dit Kenji en fermant la porte derrière eux signalant au poste CD de se taire, « c'est Ryuichi Sakuma ».

« Eh tu es ce vieux de Nittle Grasper »

« Oui Cody » dirent trois voix simultanément alors qu'ils firent un regard exaspéré en direction de Takken. Takken ne fit rien d'autre que de leur tirer la langue.

« Ryuichi voilà mon groupe » dit Kenji en montrant ses amis. « Celui avec la grande gueule c'est Takken et son autre moitié » Kenji montra le batteur, « Tenchi ». « La belle et splendide brune est ma femme, Peg ».

« Espce d'âne »

Kenji continua, ignorant le commentaire de Tenchi, « Notre chanteur principal Toby et sa femme si sexy, Rio ». La mâchoire de Ryuichi tomba alors qu'il avait une meilleure vue de la femme. Sa taille, sa carrure, même la façon dont ses mèches noires entouraient son visage, criait qu'elle était relatée à Shuichi, mais le plus marquant était ces surprenants yeux améthyste.

« Oh et je crois que tu connais déjà le frère de Rio, Shuichi ». Le chanteur tourna son visage vers son ami, son cœur brisé de voir l'air effrayé sur le visage de Shuichi.

« Salut Shu-chan ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri tapait ses lunettes de soleil absentement sur la table alors qu'il attendait son invité pour le repas. Elle était en retard et il était de plus en plus irrité. Il accordait qu'elle n'avait que dix minutes de retard et la circulation pouvait y être pour grand-chose, mais cela ne fit rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil quand une femme entra dans le café. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval avec des mèches qui flottaient autour de son visage et de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas ce que Eiri attendait d'une enfant star. Il la regarda alors qu'elle dévisageait les clients du café jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à lui. Son expression passé de agacée à surpris alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

« Eiri ? » sa voix avait l'air un peu grave pour sa petite ossature.

« Oui, tu es Rio ? »

« Absolument ». Son ton un peu élevé ne lui échappa pas, alors qu'elle prenait le siège opposé.

Elle prit le menu un air aigri sur le visage, « Nom d'un chien, je savais que j'aurais du emmener Takken ».

« Tu ne peux pas lire le Japonais ? » répliqua-t-il sur un ton nettement supérieur alors qu'il se redressait pour la regarder à travers ses épais cils.

Elle leva un sourcil, identifiant immédiatement ses manières. _Oh mon cher ne fait pas ça, j'ai joué à cela avec mon mari trop de fois pour perdre contre un gamin comme toi._ Elle laissa tomber le menu avec une grimace et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le serveur.

Leur serveur réalisa qu'elle était là et se dépêcha d'aller vers eux pour prendre leur commande. L'homme les accueillit poliment et leur demanda ce qu'il voulait commander, regardant Rio en attendant.

« C'est ma tournée » dit Rio en agitant la main en direction de Eiri, « les invités d'abord ». Eiri ricana un peu pratiquement certain qu'ils allaient commander le même repas. Avec la boisson d'Eiri t le repas commandé le serveur se tourna vers Rio.

« Je voudrais n'importe quel soda au citron vert que vous avez et u gâteau chaud ». Le serveur la regarda quelques minutes alors qu'il attendait le reste de la commande.

« Euh, madame c'est un dessert »

« Euh oui je suis au courant, et vous êtes l'un des peu nombreux restaurants qui l'ait dans son menu ». Tenchi avait spécialement choisi ce café car ils servaient le dessert américain préféré de Rio.

Eiri était sidéré. La femme avait juste commandé un dessert pour le déjeuner.

« Très bien alors ça y est, nous y sommes » dit-elle en passant ses jambes sur la chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur se genoux. Eiri secoua la tête alors qu'il se souvenait d'une certaine personne faisant exactement la même chose dans ce même restaurant. « Ca va ? »

Eiri ramena instantanément ses yeux dorés vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. « La façon dont tu t'assois me rappelle juste la manière dont mon petit ami s'assoit quand je l'emmène ici ».

Rio se demanda s'il faisait attention à la manière dont il avait tourné sa phrase, bien qu'avec la grande accentuation du mot petit ami elle devinait qu'il essayait de mettre au clair qu'il n'était pas libre pour elle. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rigolait doucement, ce qui ne fît qu'aggraver l'humeur de Eiri.

Eiri n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais quelque chose à propos de cette femme l'énervait. « Alors pourquoi exactement vouliez-vous me voir Mme Cyprus ? »

Rio fut un peu étonnée par le changement de langue, mais encore une fois arrogant comme il était c'était possible qu'il essaye de montrer sa supériorité en parlant Anglais avec un accent plus clair que son Japonais à elle.

« Je voulais savoir quel genre de personne tu es, donc je suppose que arrogant, narquois et sarcastique seraient les termes appropriés ».

« Désolé si je te déçois » son ton disait qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de mauvaises choses. Si tu me demandais de décrire mon mari… »

« Ce que je n'ais pas fait »

« … ce serait les mots exacts que j'utiliserais ».

Le commentaire l'énerva encore plus alors qu'il l fixait, lui donnant son regard le plus meurtrier. Un regard qu'elle ignora complètement.

Tu sais tu n'es pas exactement ce que j'aurais attendu d'un romancier ». Il souleva un sourcil en attendant qu'elle finisse. « La plupart sont chétifs et font plutôt peur ». Elle laissa un frisson la parcourir pour accentuer son commentaire. « Toi à l'inverse tu es plutôt mignon pour un gamin ».

_Gamin ?_ « Et bien tu n'es pas exactement ce que j'aurais attendu d'une rock star » renâcla-t-il.

« Bien sur que non, je ne peux pas marcher dans les rues en ayant l'air d'une chanteuse ou alors je ne pourrais plus allez nulle part ». Il ne pouvait pas croire cette femme. Chaque commentaire qu'il faisait elle avait une réponse.

Rio n'allait pas le laisser le savoir… mais elle aimait bien Eiri Yuki. Si ils pouvaient atténuer quelques uns de ses côtés mordants et faire en sorte que Shuichi ait plus confiance en lui-même, ils pourraient avoir tous les éléments en main pour vivre une grande relation de couple. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle allait devoir mettre au point tout de suite.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de taper tes lunettes sur la table s'il te plaît ? ». Elle essaya d'être agréable, mais elle risquait de devenir méchante.

Le regard de tueur était de retour, et Rio du se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment amusant, et très fier de lui. Malheureusement elle était habituée à quatre hommes qui étaient aussi fiers d'eux-mêmes.

Ignorant sa requête Eiri revint à son interrogatoire. « Alors tu es juste venu pour voir à quel point je pouvais être un connard. J'en doute fortement ». Il plissa les yeux un regard de prédateurs à l'intérieur. « C'est plus probable que tu es appris qui j'étais à travers mes livres… »

« Oh j'en ai deux à toi » le coupa-t-elle, « Honnêtement je ne me souviens pas de leur titre, je crois que c'était _Supplier_ ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça a une couverture verte avec des images de paons dessus, j'aime bien les paons c'est pourquoi je l'ai acheté. Je crois que l'autre à une couverture rose, je ne suis pas une dingue du rose mais l'histoire avait l'air intéressante. Je n'en ais jamais fini aucun, je ne pouvais pas rester assise assez longtemps pour aller plus loin que six ou sept chapitres ».

Eiri la regarda en clignant des yeux. Elle avait dit tout ça d'un coup sans respirer. C'était incroyable, c'était stupéfiant, c'était comme écouter cet idiot. « Tu as seulement deux de mes bouquins ? »

« Et bien oui, il n'y a pas d'images dedans, et voudrais-tu arrêter de taper sur la table ». Elle regarda avec intérêt comment il allait prendre ça. La première fois c'était dit gentiment mais la prochaine fois elle allait vraiment s'énerver.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé la section pour les maternelles dans une librairie ? Ca serait pas mal pour toi ».

« Non, ils se sont énervés contre moi quand j'ai essayé de colorier les images, alors j'ai été excluée de la section pour enfant ». Dans un mouvement fluide la guitariste saisit brusquement les lunettes qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs et les lança à travers le restaurant. « C'est beaucoup mieux ».

« Nom d'un chien » cria-t-il en se levant, posant brutalement ses mains sur la table.

« Je t'ais prévenu » répondit-elle sur un ton nonchalant, comme si elle n'avait pas jeter une paire de lunettes de soleil d'un prix exorbitant probablement vers une mort certaine.

Eiri resta debout bouillonnant, prêt à l'insulter en Anglais et en Japonais, cependant Rio le choqua une fois de plus. « Assis-toi s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas habitué aux gens qui s'opposent à toi ».

« As-tu la moindre idée de leur prix ? » dit-il en la surplombant toujours de sa hauteur, et bien qu'il se moquait complètement de leur prix.

Elle leva la tête vers lui le front plissé. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Le prix n'est pas un problème ni pour toi ni pour moi, cacher qui tu es derrière par contre… ». Il se rassit lentement la fixant toujours, prêt à rentrer en guerre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit qu je me caches ? » La question n'était pas dirigée vers Rio, mais bien sur elle y répondre.

« Parce que c'est ce que tu fais ». Le regard de tueur la prit pour cible une fois de plus.

**A/N**** : Laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. **

**Prochain chapitre, apparition de nouveaux personnages, connus et inconnus !!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N :**** Je viens d'acheter le tome 11 de gravitation, c'est un peu surprenant je trouve. Les personnages changent radicalement de personnalité mais c'est pas mal non plus. Par contre il faudra attendre le mois d'août pour la sortie du 12, le mois d'août !!!!! AHHHHH !!!!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore !!!!!**

Chapter 12

« Tu sais Eiri, éviter tes sentiments ne va pas les faire disparaître. Ils vont juste augmenter jusqu'à te rendre dingue ».

Eiri soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut soulagé que le serveur arrive avec leur boisson, les distrayant ainsi de leur conversation. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

« Alors pourquoi déjà tu voulais me rencontrer ? »

« Bien essayé gamin, je te l'ai déjà dit, pour voir à quoi tu ressembles, maintenant arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes d'échapper à ce que tu ressens ? »

Eiri fit pratiquement tomber son verre. Cette femme était vraiment obstinée. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'essayes de les éviter ? ».

Rio sortit la paille de son verre afin de jouer avec, prenant son temps afin d'irriter Eiri. «Parce que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour penser à autre chose et tu fais la même chose avec les gens qui t'entourent ».

« Et après quinze minutes tu peux dire tout ça ».

Rio se pencha contre la table le faisant ainsi reculer. « Non, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Tenchi et Takken seraient partis au milieu de nulle part sans nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle se rassit contre le dos de sa chaise, jouant maintenant avec les glaçons de sa boisson.

Les yeux de Eiri brillèrent dangereusement, un sentiment de trahison l'envahissant. « Alors ils ont décidé d'en parler ? »

« Non ». Le regard de tueur était de retour. « Tu sais tu pourrais presque tuer quelqu'un avec ce regard. Bien sur si c'était le cas, Toby m'aurait tué et enterré depuis des année ».

Eiri mit un moment à se rappeler que Toby était son mari, comment il avait pu oublier, il n'en savait trop rien. « Alors s'ils n'en n'ont pas parlé, comment peux-tu faire ta supposition ? »

« Oh ce n'est pas une supposition. Premièrement nous avons fait la même chose à Tenchi, bien que nous ayons été un peu plus mesquins. Deuxièmement, Takken te décrit comme un mélange entre Tenchi et mon mari, ce qui en soit suffi amplement ».

« Donc tu penses.. »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes Yuki Eiri ». Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui était en train de sauter sur place juste devant leur table. « J'ai lu tous vos romans, ils sont tellement géniaux… »

Rio était assise en train de regarder la scène un brin énervée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour les fans qui interrompaient son intimité, spécialement si brusquement. C'était une chose de demander poliment, c'en était une autre de ne se concentrer que sur soi-même et la personne que l'on accostait. Rio pouvait voir que Eiri n'était pas vraiment indulgent envers l'attention que la jeune femme lu portait non plus.

« … et j'ai adoré quand vous les avez fait se remettre ensemble… »

« Excuse moi » le femme se tourna pour regarder Rio. Eiri pouvait voir l'éclat dans ses yeux, _ça devrait être intéressant_. « Est-ce que ça à l'air d'être une séance de dédicaces ? Est-ce que ça à l'air d'être la présentation d'un livre ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plutôt l'air comme si vous interrompiez une conversation ? Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air comme si vous deviez partir ? ». Elle était debout les mains sur les hanches, un air dangereux sur le visage. Eiri regarda la femme avaler sa salive et chercher une sortie de secours.

Elle trouva finalement le courage de passer devant Rio et se dirigea vers la porte. Rio retourna son attention vers Eiri alors qu'elle reprenait sa chaise. L'air sur son visage cependant n'était pas celui auquel elle se serait attendue. « Eiri est-ce que ça va ? On a l'impression que tu viens d'avaler un poisson vivant ».

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

« Rio », elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Non, ton vrai prénom »

« Ryouko »

« Ryouko quoi ? »

« Cypress »

« Quel était ton nom de jeune fille ? »

« Quand avons-nous commencé à jouer au jeu des questions-réponses ? » Eiri la regarda, agité. « C'est Sato ». Eiri n'avait pas toujours pas l'air de la croire. Elle se pencha vers son portefeuille et sortit son permis de conduire. « Regarde, Ryouko Kelly Sato-Cypress ».

« Tu as lié ton nom de jeune fille à ton nom d'épouse ? »

« Ouais, une manière de sécuriser les choses, on nous avait dit de le faire à ce moment. On l'a juste rajouté quand Toby et moi nous nous sommes mariés ».

« Ouais, je vous ai vu en concert le soir où vous l'avez dit à tout le monde ».

« Hmm, je ne t'aurais pas classé comme un type aimant notre musique. Oui, c'était à New-York. On parle du vieux temps là ».

« Vous êtes de N-Y ? » Eiri ne se souvenait pas que Tenchi ou Takken ne lui aient jamais parlé d'avoir vécu à N-Y, bien qu'il leur avait dit que lui y avait vécu.

« Survivre serait plus approprié. Keni, Takken et moi sommes tous nés ici au Japon. On a déménagé là-bas quand on était enfant. Toby est né en Virginie, et Tenchi est né en Irlande ».

« En Irlande ? Ca fait un bail de N-Y ».

« Tout comme le Japon ». Eiri sourit, enfin Rio se dit que ça devait être un sourire.

« Alors tu es venu pou me rencontrer juste pour voir qui je suis ?».

Rio sourit, « Ouaip, mais crois-moi c'est pour des raisons personnelles ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Excusez moi ? »

Tohma Seguchi était assis devant son bureau, les coudes posés contre le bois foncé et le menton sur ses mains croisées. « J'ai dit que je voulais un style traditionnellement Japonais pour la couverture du CD d'Anime ».

Peg regarda le visage souriant du président de NG, se demandant si ce sourire resterait si elle lui lançait un regard noir. « Et y a-t-il d'autres conditions pour la couverture ? »

« Oui, en effet il y en a, je ne veux aucune photos du groupe à l'intérieur de la pochette ».

Peg sourit gentiment, « Ca ne sera pas u problème. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'ai un groupe à manager ». Sans attendre de réponse elle se leva et partit.

Seguchi la laissa partir. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de la situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Oh mon Dieu, quel espèce de… »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la manager aux cheveux bruns qui venait juste d'entrer dans la maison.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous faire faire partager Peg ? » dit Tenchi avant d'ingurgiter un sushi.

« Cet espèce de, cet espèce de, cet espèce de… »

« Connard » tenta Takken

« Oui c'est ça ! Il demande à ce que notre jaquette soit faite dans le style artistique traditionnel Japonais. C n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les Japonais mais bon ».

« Attend » dit Tenchi maintenant que sa bouche était libre, « Qui demande ça ? »

« Seguchi » Peg expulsa le mot de sa bouche comme s'il avait mauvais goût.

« Il ne vous aime pas les gars ». Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le brun qui était rentré encore une fois avec eux.

« Pourquoi ça ? » questionna Kenji qui était maintenant en train de mettre sa femme toujours très énervée sur ses genoux afin de la calmer.

« Eh bien, d'une certaine manière vous nous avez éjectés de notre tournée ». Sept visages le regardèrent avec confusion.

« Ryuichi nous avons fait beaucoup de tournées, mais je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons éjectés qui que ce soit, bien que pour certains groupes nous aurions du » dit Peg qui était toujours énervée.

Ryuichi jouait avec l'oreille de son lapin rose, « Je crois que c'était votre première tournée ».

« C'était il y a dix ans ! ». Tout le monde fit un geste pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Peg.

« Eh bien Tohma ne l'a pas très bien pris. Ce n'était pas de votre faute, c'était le producteur qu'y a fait ça, mais Tohma vous en tiens pour responsable ».

Rio leva les yeux au ciel, « Ca fait beaucoup de remords depuis ».

« C'et une des raisons pour lesquelles il a monté NG ». Ryuichi aimait bien les membres d'Anime mais Tohma était de la famille pour lui et il voulait le protéger.

« Très bien, nous savons tous maintenant que Seguchi peut nous demander des choses chaintes » répliqua Kenji « mais ça nous laisse toujours la question de la jaquette ».

« Laissons Lance la faire ».

Toute la pièce se tut. Shuichi et Ryuichi regardaient tous les deux Rio avec un air d'interrogation que le visage pendant que les autres la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

« Rio, tu es complètement cinglée » cria Tenchi.

« Je suis toujours amie avec toi donc je dois l'être. Sérieusement, est-ce que l'un de vous peut penser à u meilleur artiste ? »

« Mais Rio » couine Takken

« Takken, dit moi qui a fait les dessins sur ta guitare, plus les tatouages de ton petit ami devrais-je ajouter ».

Kenji poussa Peg à côté de lui sur le canapé alors que la tension dans la pièce était en train de monter. « Rio, personne ne doute des capacités artistiques de Lance, mais tu as entendu Peg, il doit être Japonais ».

« Kenji, Lance est Japonais ».

« Ouais mais son style est américain et Italien ».

« Et Hideaki Sato est son père ». Kenji fixa Rio un moment, essayant de trouver quel rapport ce morceau d'information avait à voir avec le reste. « Les gars, strict comme était mon père, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas fait apprendre l'art Japonais à Lance ? A votre avis qui a fait toutes les estampes japonaises dans notre maison ? »

« Est-ce qu'il le fera mon cœur ? ». Rio regarda son mari avec soulagement, finalement l'un deux commençait à comprendre.

« Je vais l'appeler ». Après ça elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle était toujours un peu énervée contre son groupe alors qu'elle sortait son portable de son sac à main. Elle composa le numéro et attendit d'être connectée, se demandant qu'elle heure il était en Italie.

Sa colère descendait d'un cran à chaque sonnerie et elle fut capable de sourire à Shuichi et Ryuichi quand ils apportèrent leurs assiettes dans la cuisine. Elle les regarda s'asseoir à la table et commencer à parler tout bas quand une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre dans son téléphone.

« Salut Lance »

« Oh putain, Rio tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? »

Rio rigola, « Aucune idée mais j'ai du boulot pour toi ».

« Rio ce n'est pas drôle ».

Quelque chose à propos de la voix de son demi-frère la troubla. « Lance, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quoi, papa ne te l'a pas dit ? ». Il y avait beaucoup de cynisme dans son ton, ais il n'avait pas vu son père face à face depuis longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas parlé à papa depuis quelques semaines, pas depuis que nous sommes partis pour le Japon ».

« Bien, j'ai été viré et Romano m'a quitté ».

« Très bien , donc ça veut dire que tu n'as aucun problèmes pour venir et faire notre jaquette de CD et je détestais Romano de toute façon, tu peux avoir mieux que lui ».

« Rio, les choses ne marchent pas comme cela ».

« Bien sur que si »

« Non Rio … »

« Une seconde, Toby est en train de tuer Tenchi ». Rio tendit le téléphone à Ryuichi, « Parle lui ».

Ryuichi fixa le téléphone qui était dans sa main et d'où la voix du demi-frère de Rio était en train de demander qu'elle le comprenne.

« Euhh, je suis désolé, elle est occupée pour le moment » répondit-il en hésitant.

« Qui est-ce et où est cette conne de Rio ? »

Ryuichi se tourna vers Shuichi, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, lui demandant de l'aide. « Je suis Ryuichi Sakuma ».

« Tu n'es pas un des membres du groupe de Rio, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je suis l'ami de son frère ».

« Excuse moi, je suis son seul frère, et où est-elle ? »

Ryuichi ne pouvait pas croire à la rage de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir à faire à quelqu'un comme ça. « Rio est en train d'aider Kenji à éloigner Toby de Tenchi ».

« Dis lui que je n'ai pas de temps pour ses jeux et ses stupides amis ».

« Baka ». Ryuichi avait craché ce mot si soudainement que ça l'avait surpris lui-même. Ca surpris aussi l'homme à l'autre bout du fil qui passa de l'anglais au japonais, insultant Ryuichi à son tour. Il regarda le téléphone de Rio quelques secondes puis raccrocha. Il pouvait considérer Rio comme une amie mais il n'allait pas tolérer cela.

« Je suppose qu'il n'était pas très sympa » dit Shuichi avant de mettre un pocky à la fraise dans sa bouche.

« Pas vraiment. Il a commencé à m'insulter. »

« Oui j'ai entendu mais pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? »

Les yeux bleus de Ryuichi accrochèrent ceux violets de Shuichi. « Je ne rougis pas »

« Oh » dit Shuichi en souriant « Alors pourquoi t'es joues sont-elles roses ? »

Ryuichi s'écarta de lui « Elles rougissent ? ». Ses mains se mirent à toucher ses joues comme s'il pouvait faire fuir les rougeurs.

« Eh bien ? » Un grand sourire était sur le visage du jeune chanteur.

« Eh bien rien, il n'était pas très sympa. »

« Oh »

« Mais il avait une voix très sexy, et il avait l'air de juste se réveiller »

« Je vois, cet idiot a raccroché ? » Ryuichi et Shuichi se tournèrent vers Rio.

« En faite c'est moi qui ait raccroché » répliqua Ryuichi honteusement.

« Oh non, est-ce qu'il est devenu vulgaire ? » Rio était déjà en train de recomposer le numéro.

Ryuichi acquiesça alors que Rio avait placé le téléphone à son oreille. Elle l'écouta un moment plus tard alors que la voix de Lance criait à travers le haut parleur.

« Rio laisse-moi tranquille et dis toi… »

« Salut Lance, c'est sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles si rapidement. Au fait, ton vol part vendredi, je t'enverrai l'info par mail. Tu vas rester pour Noël pou être sur que tout est parfait jusque là. » Après ça elle raccrocha, l'ignorant quand il commença à sonner.

« Rio, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, il pourrait ne pas venir » Rio s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Shuichi.

« Oh il va venir, il faut juste savoir comment faire avec Lance »

« Je sais qu'il est ton demi-frère mais je ne crois pas avoir vu de photos de lui »

« Tu en as sûrement vu une en Californie mais tu ne l'as pas réalisé » dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à main. Elle sortit quelques photos. Shuichi et Ryuichi prirent les photos. La première montrait Toby, Rio et une troisième personne. Il avait de cheveux châtain clair et des yeux marron foncés. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Toby, mais sûrement plus grand que Rio. La deuxième photo représentait l'homme, son héritage Japonais devenant ainsi plus évident la dernière photo le montrait lui avec un autre homme qui avait une croix rouge sur son visage.

« Rio qui est-ce ? » demanda Ryuichi en regardant le X rouge.

« Oh ça c'était son petit ami Romano, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Quand j'ai imprimé la photo j'ai juste fait quelques petits arrangements pour qu'elle soit plus jolie »

« Tu es juste un peu obstinée, n'est-ce pas Rio » Rio sourit à Ryuichi et reprit les photos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Et où était-tu hier ? »

Eiri leva les yeux vers la version plus jeune de lui-même puis revint à ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. « J'ai été déjeuné avec quelqu'un ».

« Oh ? » Il y avait assez de doute dans ce seul pour irriter Eiri.

« Elle est l'un des membres d'Anime, Tatsuha »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit sur le coin du bureau de Eiri lui faisant un sourire de tous les diables. « Tu ne peux pas rester loin des musiciens, hein ? »

Eiri leva un sourcil, « Elle est mariée crétin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Est-ce que Mika t'a envoyé pour garder un œil sur moi ? »

« Non, je suis venu pour garder un œil sur toi » Eiri renâcla. « Alors frangin, à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« Enervante, juste comme toi ». Eiri se pencha vers le paquet qu'il avait commencé de bonne heure ce jour-là et sortit une des longues et douces baguettes.

« Eiri tu manges des pocky ? » Le choc de Tatsuha était évident, mais la curiosité le remplaça ensuite lorsqu'il remarqua la grande boîte noie avec une note attachée dessus.

« T'as eu des cadeaux hein ? » dit-il en se penchant et en la prenant des mains d'Eiri avant qu'il puisse la cacher.

« Ce n'est pas à toi » dit Eiri dans sa plus tu-as-de-sérieux-problèmes voix.

Tatsuha l'ignora et ouvrit la boîte quand même. A l'intérieur il y avait une paire de lunettes de soleil, des très chères en plus. Il sortit ensuite le mot. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Rio a balancé mes lunettes de soleil à travers le resto hier » Il haussa les épaules « Elle les a remplacé.

« Frangin je peux lire l'anglais, ça dit : « En voilà d'autres donc tu peux te cacher et je ne détruirais plus aucune de tes lunettes de soleil ! » » Eiri répondit en prenant le paquet de pocky. Il en proposa ensuite un à Tatsuha qui le mit dans sa bouche. « Oh ils sont bons. Alors qu'est-ce que tu essayes de cacher ? »

« D'après elle mes émotions ; J'essaye d'écrire Tatsuha. » Eiri se concentra sur son travail.

« Donc quelqu'un d'autre a fini par le remarquer. »

Eiri se tourna vers son frère. Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait été beaucoup plus intimidant s'il n'avait pas de pocky sortant de sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par remarquer ? »

« C'est facile frangin, à chaque fois qu'il y a une question à laquelle tu ne veux pas faire face tu prends une cigarette. » Il s'arrêta tout en regardant la pièce « Où sont tes cigarettes ? »

« J'ai arrêté » Eiri avait recommencé à taper en essayant d'ignorer son jeune frère.

« Tu as arrêté ? Ouah, je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » dit Eiri sur un ton hargneux.

Tatsuha mit ses mains devant lui pour arrêter l'assaut verbale de son frère. « Vois la vérité en face Eiri, tu n'aimes pas t'occuper de ce que tu ressens, et tu as toujours utilisé tes cigarettes comme un échappatoire »

« Ce n'est pas vrai »

« Très bien, alors dis-moi pourquoi Shuichi est parti »

Les yeux dorés se rétrécirent alors qu'ils se fixèrent sur les yeux marron. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

« Si Eiri, Shuichi était peut-être ton petit ami, mais il était aussi mon ami »

« Il est partit parce que je lui ais dit de partir, ok » hurla Eiri à son frère. « Je savais que s'il restait je l'aurait juste détruit donc je l'ai fait partir » Eiri mit une main devant ses yeux pour les cacher. « Il peut avoir tellement mieux que moi » ça avait été murmuré mais Tatsuha l'entendit. Il bougea vers son frère et le prit contre lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait vu Eiri pleurer.

**A/N :**** Voilà !!! Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant le mois de juin, désolée. Mais laissez des reviews quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est un peu notre salaire en fait !!! (je ne sais pas où j'ai lu ça mais j'ai trouvé que c'était assez vrai). A la prochaine !!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :**** cette histoire est de TorringMay, je ne fais que traduire.**

Chapter 13

Shuichi était sur son lit, contemplant le plafond. Il n'était rentré au Japon que depuis une semaine et il y avait déjà tant de choses qui s'étaient passées. Ca avait l'air d'être quelque chose qui arrivait constamment avec les membres d'Anime. Entre la salle de jeux vidéo et le studio, les films et les jeux, c'était de l'action non-stop et Shuichi adorait ça. Le bénéfice d'avoir Ryuichi qui les avait rejoint depuis quelques jours faisait que c'étai encore mieux.

Shuichi avait été terrifié quand son idole et ami était entré dans le studio il y a trois jours, il s'attendait à être bousculé par des accusations et qu'il lui demande de prendre la responsabilité de la rupture de Bad Luck. Au lieu de ça, Ryuichi était simplement venu le voir et l'avait prit dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il était heureux que Shuichi soit de retour.

Cet acte simple avait tant fait pour le cour de Shuichi, même se le rappeler maintenant lui faisait du bien. Ryuichi ne lui avait fait aucun reproche et avait l'air de soutenir la décision de Shuichi. Son ami avait aussi été plus que disposé à rester au près du groupe américain, aidant Shuichi à comprendre le jargon qu'ils utilisaient. Trois ans en Amérique donné à Ryuichi une meilleur connaissance de ce genre de discours.

Tout avait l'air d'aller si bien, même s'il avait eu quelques frayeurs avec Hiro et Seguchi, bien que l'air sur le visage de Seguchi quand il avait quitté Anime ce jour là le faisait toujours bien rire. Ca n'avait pas de prix.

Il roula sur le côté, souriant alors qu'il entendit Takken dans le couloir. Le guitariste avait l'air d'être toujours connecté au jeu de planche auquel ils avaient joué un peu plus tôt. Il avait décidé qu'il aiment vraiment bien Takken, ce gars ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux et n'arrêtait pas de tirer la langue à tout le monde, Shuichi se demandait des fois si ce n'était pas juste pour montrer son piercing qu'il avait sur la langue.

Ils étaient revenus du studio seulement pour être immergés dans une nuit d'hilarité et ils avaient joués à plusieurs jeux. Shuichi s'était retrouvé à faire équipe avec Takken pour le premier jeu et avait découvert que son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot. Bien sur cette méthode leur avait permis de gagner le jeu, laissant une Rio et un Kenji qui étaient juste à côté d'eux irrités. Ils avaient joué à un jeu où il faut dessiner des images. Shuichi avait trouvé un peu dur de jouer puisqu'il rigolait constamment. Rio et Takken avaient l'air incapable de dessiner sans faire pleins de mouvements avec leurs mains, Tenchi avait dessiné des images des plus obscènes et Kenji s'avérait être un perfectionniste. Toby avait refusé de dessiner mais était plutôt bon pour deviner.

Shuichi s'étira et s'enfonça dans son oreiller, le sommeil commençant à l'envelopper. Si seulement il n'avait pas à rendre visite à ses parents le lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, as-tu déjà récupéré ? ». Eiri regarda Takken par-dessus son ordinateur. L'homme avait son sourire habituel et était assis sur une chaise opposée à celle de Eiri, attendant une réponse.

« Et de quoi est-ce que j'aurais du récupérer ? » demanda-t-il en retournant à son clavier. Maintenant que les mots volaient, il avait été effrayé d'arrêter d'écrire par peur de perdre l'histoire qui s'écoulait toute seule. C'était la raison pour laquelle Takken était chez lui plutôt qu'à leur café.

« Eh bien le déjeuner avec Rio bien sur. Je sais comment elle peut être ».

Eiri sourit en coin mais retourna à son roman. IL avait la distincte impression que Rio n'avait rien dit concernant leur rendez-vous à Takken, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à propos du déjeuner. Eiri n'avait rien divulgué d'autre que le faite que Rio avait détruit ses lunettes de soleil. « Eh Takken » dit Eiri dans une tentative « je me demandais, est-ce que Rio a des frères ou des sœurs ? »

« Ouaip, un frère qui s'appelle Lance. L'enfoiré arrive vendredi prochain. Pourquoi ? »

Depuis qu'il avait déjeuné avec Rio, Eiri ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'idée qu'elle lui rappelait Shuichi. Pour des raisons inconnues, il hésitait à en parler à Takken. « Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ». C'était bien assez vague.

Takken le regarda intensément, son joli sourire ayant disparu. Tu as déjà été en Italie ? »

« Non », ok, ça sa rendait Eiri confus, qu'est-ce que l'Italie avait à faire avec le frère de Rio.

Takken mit la main dans sa poche et sortit son portefeuille afin de prendre une photo. Il la tendit à Eiri. C'était une photo de Rio et Toby ainsi que d'autres gars. L'un était jeune avec de longs cheveux noirs qui, d'après son look, devait être le frère de Toby. L'autre homme avait l'air plus âgé avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux marron foncés, et rien d'autre qui le rapprochait de Rio.

« Celui à gauche, à côté de Rio c'est Lance ». Takken observait le visage de Eiri, son sourire disparaissant de nouveau. Il ses sentait u peu coupable de ne pas dire à son ami que Rio avait aussi un petit frère, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

Eiri rendit la photo à Takken avec une pointe de désappointement. Pour certaines raisons, il espérait que Rio était apparentée à Shuichi, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Tu gardes toujours des photos de gens que tu appelles enfoirées dans ton portefeuille ? »

« Seulement s'ils sont de la famille. Lance était le plus vieux d'entre nous donc il est devenu notre grand frère. Le pauvre. »

« Il a du fuir en Italie pour vous échappez ? »

Takken explosa de rire et Eiri grimaça machiavéliquement. « Non, on est pas si méchants ».

Takken rigola encore un peu, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. « Lance est partit parce que son père essayait de le forcer à se marier. Sato-san n'a vraiment jamais compris son fils ». Le sourie de Takken était de retour. « Et bien sur il arrive vendredi ».

« Je suppose qu'il vient au Japon pour voir Anime ».

« Yep, et si tu veux vraiment voir du spectacle, met le lui et Tenchi dans la même pièce. Mon amant peut être très jaloux ». Eiri avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce que Takken avait l'intention de faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi essayait toujours d'enlever les faux plis qu'il n'y avait pas sur son pull alors que lui est Rio se dirigeaient vers la porte de la maison de ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Ses parents avaient été ravis quand il les avait appelés et leur avait parlé. Ils l'avaient un peu réprimandés pour ne pas leur avoir dit qu'il partait mais ils étaient plus que ravis de les voir lui et son ami.

Avant qu'il est pu appuyer sur la sonnette, Maiko avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

« Salut Maiko » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors que Rio marchait derrière lui. Quoique Maiko fût sur le point de dire, elle l'oublia au moment où elle posa les yeux sur Rio. Rio avait essayé de faire en sorte de ressembler le moins possible à Shuichi mais elle savait que sans les lentilles marron c'était impossible.

« Maiko, je te présente Rio Cypress ».

« Mon Dieu Shuichi, elle te ressemble beaucoup ».

Rio s'attendait à une réction de ce genre et rigola doucement. Elle et Shuichi avaient répété l'histoire plusieurs fois pour être sur de dire la même chose. « Eh bien, je dois avoir u peu de sang Shindo dans mes veines » répondit Rio en souriant.

« Tu as l'intention de rester debout à bloquer la porte toute la journée ou tu vas nous laisser entrer » dit Shuichi d'un ton cassant. Rio fut un peu surprise. Shuichi ne parlait jamais à personne de cette façon. Evidemment c'était sa petite sœur.

Shuichi conduisit Rio dans le salon sachant que ses parents les attendraient dans cette pièce. Après des présentations maladroites de l'Américaine, Shuichi s'assit sur le canapé, Rio à ses côtés. Rio savait que Shuichi était nerveux, mais à vrai dire elle l'était tout autant. Malgré le fait d'avoir répété ça de nombreuses fois avec Suichi elle était terrifiée de se tromper et de causer des problèmes à sa famille.

« Alors Rio » dit la femme élancée en face d'elle tout en lui tendant une tasse de thé, « D'où tenez-vous vos origines Shindo ? »

Zut, Rio avait espéré ne pas arriver à cette partie si rapidement. « D côté de mon père, ma mère était américaine ».

« Etait ? » la mère de Shuichi la regarda avec inquiétude.

« J'ai perdu mam ère à cause d'un cancer quand j'avais onze ans ». Rio avez assez parlé de la mort de sa mère pou pouvoir en discuter maintenant sans que sa voix trahisse la douleur de son cœur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ». La femme s'assit à côté de son mari qui ne faisait pas attention à leur invité, mais se concentrait plus sur son fils.

« Alors comment allez-vous tous ? » demanda Shuichi pour essayer de briser le silence.

Son père lui dit que tout allait bien au travail, comment allaient quelques enfants du coin, et que son cousin s'était marié. Shuichi grimaça quand il entendit cela. Il avait espéré y participer.

« Alors Shuichi, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés avec Rio ? ». Rio avait la très nette impression de savoir où cela allait aboutir. Elle soupira alors que Shuichi la regardait en attendant.

« Mon amie Peg est très curieuse de nature, elle a eu l'idée de suivre ma famille et a trouvé Shuichi à Los Angeles. Elle me l'a bien sur dit, et j'ai bien peur de na pas avoir pu m'empêcher de vouloir le rencontrer ».

Shuichi sourit et continua l'histoire tout comme ils l'avaient prévus. « Naturellement même moi j'ai pu voir que nous étions relatés alors nous avons discutés. Quand Rio a découvert que j'étais un musicien, elle ma laisse travailler pour elle, et elle m'a même laissé habiter chez elle, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable que mon appartement ».

Ses parents sourirent chaleureusement, voyant comment il était sympathique de la part de Rio d'aider leur fils.

« Rio, voudriez-vous m'aider à préparer le repas ? ». Rio regarda la mère de Shuichi comme si la femme venait de lui demander de bouger le Golden Gate Bridge.

« Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine. En faîte, mon mari m'interdit de préparer quoique ce soit qui n'inclût pas du lait et des céréales ».

« N'importe quoi ma chère ». Elle prit le bras de Rio pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Avec un dernier regard à Shuichi elle se laissa entraîner.

« Là, vous coupez ça ». Rio regarda les légumes devant elle ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle était sensée faire avec. Elle commença à les couper prudemment, comme elle avait vu son mari faire.

« Alors, qu'elles sont vos intentions avec mon fils ? »

Rio sursauta et leva les yeux. « Des intentions ? Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Pour moi Shuichi est comme un membre de la famille, un petit frère ». Elle espérait que la mère de Shuichi ne s'était pas fait de fausses idées

« Est-ce que vous avez de vrais petit frères ? » la mère de Shuichi ne la regardait pas quand elle dit cela, ce qui rendit Rio encore plus nerveuse.

« J'ai un beau-frère qui a le même âge que Shuichi ». Rio recula précipitamment sa main lorsque le couteau s'appuya sur l'ongle de son pouce. Elle se rappela une fois de plus que c'était une bonne chose que Toby aime cuisiner.

Quelque chose tomba dans un saladier derrière elle et la mère de Shuichi continua son interrogatoire. « Est-ce que ce beau-frère vit avec vous ? »

« Des fois. Il a un groupe qui jour dans un autre état, alors il vient et reste avec nous quand ils enregistrent. Il reste quelques semaines tous les deux mois ».

« Et vos parents sont d'accord ? » La voix de la femme avait un air incrédule.

« Mon père s'en moque mais Toby, c'est mon mari, et son frère Cody vivent avec nous presque avant que nous nous soyons mariés. Je ne pense pas que ses parents s'inquiéteraient s'ils vivaient sur la Lune ». Rio finit par poser le couteau à côté du tas de légumes maladroitement coupés.

La mère de Shuichi lui fit un regard perçant pendant plusieurs minutes, seulement rompu par le bruit de la sonnette. Rio entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y pensa pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le petit cri de Shuichi.

Rio sortit de la cuisine en courant et se dirigea vers le salon où Shuichi était dos au mur, un jeune homme de même taille s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu nous as quitté. Pas une explication, pas un pourquoi, tu t'es juste levé et tu nous as laissé ». Au moment où il dit le dernier mot il criait presque.

« Excuse toi ». Rio avait assez d'autorité dans sa voix pour que le jeune homme se retourne. Rio savait d'après les photos qu'elle avait vu que c'était le pianiste de Bad Luck. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

La poitrine du jeune homme se souleva de colère alors qu'il montrait Shuichi du doigt. « Il nous as laissé, a cassé le groupe et a ruiné nos vies ».

Rio croisa les bras, ses yeux améthystes brillant dangereusement. « Ruiné ta vie ? Tu es incapable de continuer sans que quelqu'un te tienne la main ? ». Rio remarqua que Maiko se hérissait. IL devait y avoir quelque chose entre ses deux là.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être impliqué là-dedans ».

« Mes fesses oui » grogna Rio, faisant reculer le jeune homme.

Le pianiste serra les dents. « Il n'avait aucun droit d'abandonner et de ne rien dire ».

« Aucun droit ? ». Tout le monde se tourna et regarda Shuichi qui regardait le sol, ses poings serrés, sa voix tremblant non pas de peur mais de colère. « Aucun droit ? Dis moi Suguru, qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit ? ». La tête de Shuichi se releva brusquement, ses yeux portant la même dangereuse lueur que sa sœur précédemment. « Qu'es-ce que te donne le droit de me rabaisser, de ma critiquer, de ne jamais être d'accord avec tout ce que je faisais ». Shuichi était maintenant en train d'avancer vers l'ancien membre de son groupe, la colère émanant de son visage. « Tu dis que j'ai briser Bad Luck, mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable. C'est toi, c'est Hiro, c'étaient tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas me laisser être moi ». Suguru était maintenant en train de s'éloigne d'une image qu'il n'avait jamais vu, un Shuichi furieux.

« N'essaye pas de me mettre tout sur le dos après toute la merde que tu as apporté ».

Shuichi était debout devant lui, son regard tenant Suguru immobile. Un sourire pervers apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il approchait à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon, murmurant « tu n'es pas mieux que moi ».

« Shuichi ! » hurla Maiko, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Shuichi se tourna vers elle.

« Ne commence pas » cracha-t-il, ses yeux montrant sa colère. Respirant un bon coup il se tourna vers sa mère. Avec une voix calme et mesurée il demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour aider à préparer le dîner, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais pas avant d'avoir vu le sourire d'appréciation de Rio.

Suguru Fujisaki, comme il fut brièvement présenté à Rio, resta pour le dîner. Rio ne savait pas si c'était un acte de courage ou de stupidité de sa part. Il s'était cependant assis aussi loin de Shuichi que possible. Le repas commença silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le père de Shuichi (et de Rio) rompe le silence.

« Alors Rio, que faîtes vous pour vivre ? »

Rio fut sur le point de répondre qu'elle vendait des aspirateurs, mais vu les circonstances, sn humour ne serait probablement pas apprécié. « Je suis musicienne ».

« Oh, quel instrument jouez-vous ? » demanda la mère de Shuichi.

« De la guitare électrique principalement, je peux jouer un peu de piano, mais je suis loin d'être aussi douée que mon mari ».

Le père d Shuichi la regarda, un air de désapprobation sur le visage. « Alors vous êtes dans un groupe ».

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça ».

« Le groupe de Shuichi marchait plutôt bien ». Il y avait une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix de l'homme aussi bien que de fierté. « Les CD de son groupe ont été chacun vendus à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires ».

Rio regarda Shuichi qui rayonnait. Il rougit un peu quand elle lui sourit. « Ce n'est rien comparé à Anime » bafouilla-t-il.

« Anime » dit d'un ton sec Suguru, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te compares à Anime ? ».

« Parce que » dit Rio en souriant à l'ennuyant jeune homme, « c'est le nom de mon groupe ».

Les baguettes de Suguru cliquetèrent dans son bol alors qu'il la regardait la bouche ouverte. Il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Euh, je suppose que votre groupe a bien marché ? ». Shuichi se tourna vers son père, choqué.

« Papa, elle a trois albums qui se sont vendus à plus de dix millions d'exemplaires ».

Rio le regarda, confuse. « Comment sais tu cela ? »

« Les disques de diamants que tu as sur le mur de la salle de musique » répondit-il.

« Oh ouais, oublie-les, on en a fait quatre qui se sont vendus à plus de dix millions d'exemplaires, l'autre disque de diamant est exposé quelque part ».

« Eh bien » dit la mère de Shuichi, « Vous avez bien marché ! ».

« Rio, est-ce que Cody a eu des récompenses ? »

Rio regarda Shuichi et plissa le nez. « Tu veux dire pour ce truc qu'ils ont fait ensemble, grand Dieu non ! ».

Shuichi grimaça, « Je ne trouve pas que c'était si terrible ».

« Bien sur que non » lui sourit Rio. « Tu ne l'as jamais entendu chanter comme moi je l'ai entendu. Il peut faire bien mieux. C'est une partie de ce qui nous énervait Toby et moi à propos de son dernier groupe. Ils ne le laissaient pas aller au maximum de son potentiel ».

Suguru la regarda, certain qu'elle faisait allusion à lui, mais Rio n'avait d'yeux que pour Shuichi.

« Ils étaient si mauvais ? » s'inquiéta Shuichi.

« Oh mon Dieu Shuichi, le bassiste à essayer de dire à Cody quoi porter ». Un masque d'horreur traversa le visage de Shuichi alors qu'il regardait sa sœur, effaré.

Quand le repas fut fini, Rio et Shuichi aidèrent sa mère à faire la vaisselle, pendant que leur père regardait les informations à la télé. Sa sœur et l'autre membre du groupe s'étaient éclipsés.

« Shuichi, j'ai une boîte d'affaires là-haut dans ta chambre que j'étais sur le point de jeter. Tu dois vouloir y jeter u coup d'œil pour vois s'il y a des choses que tu voudrais garder ».

Shuichi sourit et se précipita vers les escaliers alors que Rio grogna intérieurement. Elle savait que ce n'était probablement as une bonne chose.

« Dites moi Rio », dit la femme en se plaçant devant Rio « pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? ».

Rio la regarda, confuse. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Essayez-vous de protéger ma famille ? ». Les yeux de Rio rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre femme, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle savait. La mère de Shuichi prit l'une des mains de Rio dans les siennes. « Tout va bien ma chère, j'apprécie vraiment, et j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour lui ».

Rio sourit. Elle savait exactement qui était Rio et elle était d'accord avec ça. « Il sait aussi, mais je doute qu'il dise quoique ce soit ». Rio acquiesça, pour une fois pas sure qu'elle puisse faire confiance à sa propre voix.

Shuichi arriva en dévalant les escaliers ayant l'air heureux comme pas permis. « Tu es prêts à y aller Chi ? Si on reste plus longtemps, Toby va envoyer des traqueurs ».

Shuichi et Rio dirent au revoir à leur père et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec sa mère. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui sourit avant de sortir.

« Shuichi » dit-elle d'un on très doux, « Ecoute ta sœur ». Elle regarda en direction de Rio. Shuichi resta abouche bée devant sa mère puis se tourna vers Rio qui leur souriait à tous les deux.

« Allez Chi, il se fait tard ».

« Maman, peux-tu dire au revoir à Maiko pour moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me voir pour le moment ».

« Je le ferais, dépêche toi ». Elle resta debout à la porte et leur fit signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient

**A/N : Je vais essayer de vous mettre le prochain chapitre cette semaine. N'oubliez pas de laisser une ptite review !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N :**** Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre, mais à tous MERCI !! Continuer à me laisser des messages !!**

Chapter 14

Tatsuha entra sur sa moto dans le parking de NG en se demandant si sa vie pourrait être pire. Son père l'avait éjecté de la maison le temps que l'un de ses amis récupère d'une opération, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un adolescent excité dans les parages. Donc maintenant il devait vivre avec Tohma et Mika jusqu'à ce que son père l'autorise à rentrer.

Il gara la moto et enleva son casque, secouant un peu ses cheveux. Il aimerait bien ne pas à avoir à porter ce truc, mais Eiri lui avait demandé, et pour le moment il ne se sentait pas capable de refuser quoique que ce soit à Eiri.

Tatsuha avançait vers l'immeuble quand un 4X4 noir entra dans le parking. Il ne reconnut pas le chauffeur mais son cœur s'accéléra quand il vit le passager.

Ryuichi sortit de la voiture en rigolant à quelque chose que le conducteur avait dit et fit le tour pour prendre le bras de l'autre homme.

Etait-ce son petit ami ? Est-ce que Ryuichi avait trouvé quelqu'un ?

Tatsuha regarda avec incrédulité les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Une femme aux cheveux de jais en sortit rapidement et se cogna contre les deux autres.

« Nom d'un chien Shuichi où étais-tu ? »

Il recula dans l'ombre et regarda la femme relever les deux hommes. Tatsuha plissa le front quand il vit le visage de l'autre homme, quand il vit ces yeux violets.

« Attend, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Shuichi alors que la femme le ramenait vers le 4X4 faisant allusion à l'aéroport.

Il les regarda partir, en état de choc. Finalement, son esprit commença à analyser ce qu'il venait juste de voir. Premièrement et principalement, il avait vu Shuichi. Tatsuha prit son portable, prêt à appeler Eiri quand une pensée traversa son esprit abasourdi. Shuichi était à N, il était avec Ryuichi, ce qui signifiait que Tohma devait être au courant. Si Tohma savait et n'avait rien dit à Eiri, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Ne voulant pas causer plus de dommages à son frère, il remit le portable dans sa poche.

Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, _son_ Ryuichi marchait bras dessus bras dessous avec Shuichi. Avant que cette idée aille plus loin il l'écarta. Ils avaient fait ça bien avant que Shuichi ne disparaisse. Après tout, ces deux là étaient de proches amis. Mais, mais pourraient-ils être plus que ça désormais ?

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage qui l'amènerait au bureau de Tohma, se répétant que Ryuichi était juste ami avec Shuichi. Bien sur il pouvait toujours demander à Tohma. Tohma saura, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit de l'ascenseur prêt à assaillir le président de NG de tonnes de questions. Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce fut juste pour voir la dite personne de bout derrière son bureau, les mains fermement placées dessus, alors qu'il criait sur la jeune femme brune en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vous avez déjà un peintre ? ». Pendant un moment Tatsuha se sentit désolé pour la femme.

Tohma resta debout, l'interrompant. « Je vous ais spécifiquement dit que je voulais que le dessin soit de tradition Japonaise, et non pas… »

« Et il le sera » s'interposa la femme.

Tatsuha se demanda pendant un instant si la femme qui était en face de son beau-frère avait des tendances suicidaires. La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui interrompait Tohma dans son discours était Eiri.

« Et qui est cette personne ? » demanda Tohma dans un dangereux murmure.

« Lance Sato, c'est le frère de Rio. Il a aussi travaillé pour Delphia Markeing en Italie c'est cinq dernières années ».

Tatsuha était choqué de voir l'air de surprise que le visage de Tohma. Puis la compréhension le frappa. Tohma venait de se faire moucher par cette femme.

Un moment après deux têtes se tournèrent pour le fixer alors qu'il écartait des larmes de rire de son visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Oh mon Dieu, il va être tellement énervé qu'il va me tuer ». Rio frappa ses mains sur le volant en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Shuichi pour la centième fois.

« Lance. J'aurais du aller le chercher il y a une heure de ça ».

« Oh » dit Shuichi en regardant Ryuichi et en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Parce que Peg nous as fait travailler sur une chanson particulière et je n'ais pas vu l'heure ». Rio avança en faisant des commentaires entre ses dents sur les autres conducteurs.

« Quel genre de chanson? » Ryuichi était vraiment fasciné par la manière dont Rio écrivait ses paroles. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais utiliser sa méthode mais ça restait intéressant de la regarrder prendre un mélange de mots et d'en faire des chansons extraordinaires.

« Celle-ci est la chanson qui parle de notre histoire si vous voulez. On en fait une à chaque album et on la sort en single. Tous les bénéfices vont à des associations. Ryu par où est-ce que je passe maintenant, je suis complètement perdue ».

« A gauche. De quoi parle la chanson ? ». Il aimait bien l'idée, utiliser la musique pour aider les gens autrement qu'en les divertissant.

« Une de nos fans, une fille du nom de Mandy a un cancer. On doit la mettre dans cet album ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Mandy est en stade terminal d'après sa mère ».

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans un silence méditatif. Shuichi aimait vraiment l'idée de sa sœur. Il n'imaginait pas un meilleur moyen de se souvenir de quelqu'un qu'en écrivant une chanson pour cette personne. Et puis aider financièrement pour trouver un traitement était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire. Il regarda Ryu et su qu'il pensa à la même chose.

Ils se garèrent sur le trottoir, et virent Rio avoir un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle regardait un homme très irrité.

Le coffre du 4X4 s'ouvrit brutalement et il jeta ses valises dedans. Pendant un instant Shuichi se dit que ça allait traverser les sièges tellement l'impact était puisant.

« Eh ! » cria Rio en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard.

Il referma le coffre et se mit devant la porte du passager en appuyant sur la poignée. Il baissa les yeux vers la poignée qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et se recula lorsque la fenêtre s'abaissa.

« Je vais dire cela une fois et une seule Lance, je suis désolée d'être en retard, je n'en avait pas l'intention, maintenant débarrasse toi de ton sale caractère et arrête de grogner ».

L'homme la fixa du regard pendant plusieurs minutes, puis ferma les yeux et respira profondément plusieurs fois. « Très bien Rio, ouvre la porte il fait froid ». Rio fit ce qu'on lui demandait et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Lance » dit Rio pendant qu'il s'installait, « Je te présente Shuichi et Ryuichi ». Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la banquette arrière. « Les gars je vous présente Lance ».

Shuichi fit un grand sourire quand l'homme se retourna rapidement. « Alors tu as vraiment un autre frère ».

« Jaloux ? »

« Enormément », il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Ryuichi. Il poussa une sorte de sifflement de mépris. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce stupide rat en peluche ».

« C'est un lapin » se défendit Ryuichi, amena sa peluche sur sa poitrine. Lance leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit correctement.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois peindre cette fois-ci ? »

« Tu es peintre ? » demanda Ryuichi depuis le siège arrière. Les yeux marron foncé se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant frissonner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rio, « Il a cramé ses neurones à cause de la drogue ou quoi ? ».

Rio regarda dans le rétroviseur afin de voir Ryuichi en train de se mordre la lèvre. « Tu vas devoir excuser Lance. Il souffre d'un manque de personnalité ».

« J't'encule Rio ».

« Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée » dit-elle en lui souriant, « de plus, quand as-tu jamais été attiré pas l'autre sexe ? »

« Salope ».

« Est-ce que vous êtes toujours comme ça tous les deux ? » finit par demander Shuichi. Lance le regarda avec un air menaçant. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça » dit d'un ton sec Shuichi, « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas t'amuser ».

Sur le siège du conducteur Rio rigola. Elle commençait à apprécier ce Shuichi parleur, bien qu'il pourrait briller un peu plus, comme le disait Ryu.

« Beurk, il est tout comme toi » réplique Lance avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

« Yep » pépia Rio, heureuse.

Lance grogna, « Rappelle-moi une fois de plus, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de faire ça ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes » chantonna Rio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri était assis en face de son éditrice, en train de tapant son index contre sa lèvre. Il la regarda lire en diagonal plusieurs pages et émettre des sons inintelligibles.

« Bien » dit Misaki en levant finalement les yeux. « Ce n'est pas comme vos autres romans ». Les observait son visage, particulièrement ses yeux, avec attention. « Pourquoi ce changement ? ».

Eiri plia ses mains et les plaça sur la table, en face de lui. « J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de changer ». Les traits de son visage ne bougèrent pas, ne montrèrent pas qu'il était en fait très nerveux qu'il n'aime pas le manuscrit.

Misuki reporta son regard vers le manuscrit dans ses mains puis ses yeux revinrent vers l'auteur. « Vous savez Eiri je ne peux rien vous garantir ». Eiri déglutit, craignant les mots à venir, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi émotionnellement dépendant. « Je ne peux pas garantir que ce sera votre meilleur best-seller, mais ce sera forcément l'un deux. Je n'ais pas vu un travail de cette qualité venant de votre part depuis longtemps ». Elle était maintenant en train de sourire. Elle avait réussi après toutes ces années à choquer le grand Eiri Yuki.

Eiri se remit rapidement de sa déclaration, reprenant son air cynique normal. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu comprendre assez de l'histoire pour arriver à cette déduction ».

Après ça il se leva de son siège et sortit du petit restaurant. L'air froid de la fin novembre mordit sa peau t il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Alors qu'il sortait les clés de sa poche il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Regardant les buildings à quelques pâtés de maisons, il traversa la route pour se diriger dans leur direction.

Il passa les grandes portes vitrées et s'approcha de la réceptionniste. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui montait et se demanda pourquoi un immeuble qui produisait de la musique n'en jouait pas dans les couloirs. Les portes argent s'ouvrirent, laissant la place à Eiri pour entrer. Il se tourna et appuya sur le bouton qui correspondait à l'étage du bureau de Tohma et vit Rio apparaître à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Eiri reconnu le gars qui marchait à côté d'elle grâce à la photo que Takken lui avait montré. Juste au moment où les portes commencèrent à se fermer il vit quelqu'un d'autre marcher derrière elle. Son cœur s'arrêta alors qu'il se précipitait sur les portes une seconde trop tard. L'ascenseur avait déjà commencé à monter. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, se dit-il, ce gars avait des cheveux noirs. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu les teindre mais ce rose chewing-gum était sa parque de fabrique. Mais il ne faisait plus partis de Bad Luck. Les vêtements ne correspondaient pas non plus. Puis il se souvint de l'autre jeune homme sur la photo que Takken lui avait montré. Il avait dit que c'était le frère de Toby. Ce serait plus logique après tout.

Il se sentit soulagé et déçu à la foi quand il sortit de l'ascenseur. Il resta dans le couloir durant quelques minutes, tachant de savoir pourquoi il était là. Doucement il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'assistante personnelle de Tohma. Sans attendre, il entre dans le bureau de son beau-frère.

Tohma était là, affichant son sourire, assit derrière son bureau comme si Eiri qui venait le voir était quelque chose de quotidien.

« Alors Eiri, que me vaut se privilège ? »

Eiri l'ignora consciencieusement et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. « J'ai besoin de ton aide Tohma ».

Le sourire disparut, un air de choc absolu le remplaçant. « Excuse moi, viens-tu juste de dire que tu avais besoin de mon aide ? ». Eiri grogna, refusant de se répéter. « Très bien Eiri, comment puis-je t'aider ? »

Eiri plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux, entrecroisant ses mains sur son menton alors qu'il fixait Tohma avec ses yeux dorés. « Je veux trouver Shuichi ».

Tohma plissa le front durant de nombreuses minutes. « Eiri, est-ce que ça t'es déjà venu à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé ? »

« Est-ce que ça t'es déjà venu à l'esprit que je n'en avait rien à foutre de ton opinion ». Eiri se leva, faisant mine de partir.

« J'ai essayé de le trouver Eiri ». Tohma massa ses tempes un instant avant de continuer. « J'ai su où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne New-York, ensuite je l'ai perdu ». Eiri fut surpris de voir que son beau-frère avait l'air fatigué. « J'ai gardé sa trace aussi loin que possible, mais rien ».

Eiri se rassit dans le fauteuil et regarda Tohma. « Je dois le trouver. Je dois savoir où il est. Il est toujours venu vers moi, maintenant c'est à moi d'aller à lui ».

**A/N : Pour ceux qui se demandaient, cette fic aura 20 chapitres normalement, donc on approche peu à peu de la fin. Eiri et Shuichi vont-ils se retrouver ? gnurfgnurfgnurf…. A suivre dans les prochains chapitres !!! Reviews please !!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : ****Kikou ! Me revoilà, et oui déjà pour votre plus grand plaisir. Faut dire merci aux cookies de David et Remy !! Comme je l'ai traduit rapidement et directement il y aura peut être des fautes ou des oublis donc dite le moi s'il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Bonne lecture !!**

Chapter 15

Hiro Nakano était énervé. Non en fait il était furieux. Il avait été pratiquement certain c'était Shuichi qu'il avait vu à l'arcade, mais étant maintenant en train de parler à Suguru, il était sur que son meilleur ami était de retour. Il était de retour et il ne l'avait pas appelé, il n'était pas venu le voir, en fait il l'avait évité. D'accord il était peut-être écarté mais quand même. Après avoir parlé à Suguru du dîner qu'ils avaient partagé, Hiro avait été blessé, et cette douleur avait tourné en colère.

Il entra rageusement à NG avec Suguru à ses basques et se dirigèrent vers le studio d'enregistrement pour travailler sur l'instrumental du prochain enregistrement des Nittle Grasper.

Il tapait du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur arrive. Son pas était toujours aussi rapide quand il se dirigea vers le studio où il devait travailler. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il entendit une voix féminine provenant de l'intérieur, ce qui était inhabituel, mais le fait qu'elle parlait anglas l'était encore plus.

Suguru s'arrêta au même niveau que Hiro, tous les deux écoutant la conversation à travers la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermée.

« C'est un avertissement K » dit la voix féminine, « Il ne sera pas tout seul et je te garantis qu'ils ne vont pas accepter tes singeries, à moins bien sur que tu veuilles que ton pistolet soit mit là où le soleil ne brille pas ».

« Je te l'ais déjà dit Peg, c'est ma façon de faire, que tu l'acceptes ou non »

« Souviens-t'en Winchester, je t'aurais prévenu ». Ces mots marquaient la fin de la conversation, ce qui fut confirmé par le bruit de pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte.

Hiro et Suguru s'écartèrent du chemin alors que la brune les frôlait. La regardant traverser le couloir, Hiro fut content qu'il s'en aille, il sentait bien qu'elle n(était pas quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de discuter. Entrant dans le studio il remarqua K qui plissait toujours le front.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir les gars, on va avoir un visiteur… ou trois ». Leur manager n'avait pas l'air ravi de la tournure des événements.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe K ? » demanda Hiro alors qu'il s'asseyait dans une des chaises.

K ne répondit pas, tapotant ses doigts sur le canon de son magnum, alors qu'il attendait, fixant la porte. Hiro regarda Suguru qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, partageant le même air confus. Leurs deux regards se portèrent vers la porte attendant ce qu'on leur réservait.

L'attente ne fut pas longue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt grand. Ses yeux vert brillants parcoururent la pièce s'arrêtant sur Hiro et Suguru sans montrer aucun sine d'émotions, et s'arrêtèrent finalement sur K. Il fit un bref signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Les gars voici Cypress Toby, il est ici pour discuter avec vous du chanteur de Bad Luck »

Hiro se renfrogna. « On a déjà dit K… » commença Hiro mais K leva une main pour le faire taire.

« Très bien Cypress ». Le dédain dans la voix de K n'échappa pas à Hiro et à Suguru, et nu pas l'air d'être perdu pour leur invité non plus d'après le regard qu'il fit à K.

Toby fit juste un signe de tête vers la porte toujours ouverte. Un autre homme entra, un peu plus agréable à regarder, ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme devant de lui.

Suguru le reconnu immédiatement, Hiro eu besoin de deux secondes de plus, K de plus de dix secondes.

« Tiens tiens, regarder qui est revenu ramper », claqua Hiro, toute sa rage étant revenue. Quelque soit la réponse qu'il attendait il n'eut pas ce qu'il voulait.

Deux yeux améthyste se bloquèrent sur les siens, une colère rivalisant avec la sienne étant visible. « J't'emmerde Hiro »

Le prochain commentaire de Hiro fut évincé par ces mots. Il fixa Shuichi, qui n'avais jamais, aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, eu une attitude comme celle-ci avec lui.

La scène qui se passa ensuite était un peu floue. Hiro vit K pointer son pistolet, Shuichi se précipiter dessus, prendre son poignet, le désarmer, et le faire basculer, tout ça en quelques secondes, laissant tout le monde totalement ébahis.

K regarda Shuichi du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se relevait et reprenait son arme. Il remit bien son pantalon, s'étira comme si tout cela avait été une mise en scène.

« Je me demande qui a eu la patience de lui enseigner tout ça » railla Suguru an Anglais à son collègue.

« Sa sœur lui a appris, merci beaucoup » répliqua Shuichi dans un anglais parfait, regardant ses ongles, inspectant le noir et blanc comme si les mots de Suguru l'ennuyait, alors que Suguru en fit tomber sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les épargner. Une année de mots douloureux résonna dans son cœur alors qu'il se tourna vers les membres de son groupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shuichi ? » demanda Hiro sur un ton des plus agressif.

« Je suis venu pour parler à vous deux » répliqua Shuichi, les regardant. « Je suis partis avant que certaines choses soient dîtes ».

Hiro passa une main dans ses longues mèches rougeâtre, essayant de garder son calme. Il avait le sentiment qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en sortiraient sans égratignures.

« Premièrement » Shuichi les fixa, un air de détermination sur le visage, « Je n'aurais pas du partir comme je l'ai fait ».

« Non vraiment » cracha Suguru essayant de lancer un regard de tueur à Shuichi.

« Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça Suguru, ou as-tu oublié qui était mon amant ». Shuichi leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Comme aucun commentaire ne se fit entendre il continua. « Comme je l'ai dit je n'aurais pas du partir comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais d'abord du vous le dire à vous deux et à K et ensuite partir ». Les mâchoires tombèrent encore devant ce commentaire. « Au moins vous auriez su pourquoi je partais et en quoi vous étiez responsable de la destruction de Bad Luck ».

Les yeux de Hiro étincelèrent, « Qu'avons-nous fait pour détruire Bad Luck ? C'était toi Shuichi ne … »

« Shuichi ne fait pas ça, Shuichi ne fait pas ci ! C'est tous ce que vous savez dire ! Dis moi quelque chose Hiro, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas un nouveau chanteur pour le groupe ? »

Hiro était totalement pris de cours par l'accès de colère. Il était habitué à voir Shuichi pigner, pleurer, faire ses yeux larmoyants, il n'était pas habitué à ce que son ami gueule et cris.

« Il n'y aura toujours qu'un seul chanteur pour Bad Luck ». La voix de Suguru était ferme même s'il n'avait pas regardé Shuichi quand il avait dit cela.

« Et pourquoi ça Suguru, vous n'étiez pas content de celui que vous aviez ».

« Si Shuichi, on l'était » le coupa Hiro.

« Non vous ne l'étiez pas ! » cria encore Shuichi. « Tout ce que vous vouliez c'était que je changes, Shuichi ne fait pas ça, Shuichi ne fait pas ci, c'est tout ce que vous me disiez. Vous ne me laissiez pas chanter à ma façon, vous ne me laissiez pas écrire à ma façon, vous ne vouliez pas me laisser être moi ».

« Comment pouvons nous être un groupe professionnel avec toi étant ce que tu es ? » répliqua Suguru pour se défendre.

« Travailler à ma façon, en quoi est-ce une chose terrible ? Etre ainsi nous a amenés où nous sommes, est-ce si terrible ? »

« Comment veux tu que des groupes avancent en agissant de cette manière » cria Suguru qui avait finalement perdu son calme.

« Ca suffit ». Les mots rompirent la tension dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait conduit Shuichi jusqu'ici. « Est-ce ce que vous avez entendu parler d'Anime tous les deux ? ». Ils secouèrent la tête affirmativement. « Très bien, alors venez avec moi ».

Shuichi sortit immédiatement, attendant les autres et essayant de regagner le contrôle de ses émotions. Peu de temps après que Kenji soit sortit et lui ai sourit pour le rassurer, Hiro et Suguru suivirent.

Kenji ouvrit la porte d'un autre studio et fit entrer les deux garçons dedans. La scène devant leur yeux les étonna si l'on peut dire. Le sol était couvert de bretzels, un sac de sucettes était déchiré sur le sol à côté de pleins de bouts de papiers qui avaient été chiffonnés et balancés. Il y avait plusieurs guitares qui, dans des circonstances normales, auraient fait saliver Hiro. La musique de films d'horreur qu'on entendait ajoutée aux lumières tamisées donnaient à la pièce la chair de poule. La chose la plus inhabituelle dans cette pièce était cependant les trois individus qui s'y trouvaient. L'un d'eux, un homme avec des cheveux noir hirsutes, était allongé sur le sol comme s'il était mort. Un autre homme dans un coin, jouait quelques notes sur sa guitare, s'ajoutant à l'atmosphère effrayante. La plus bizarre des trois était debout sur une chaise, les bras ouverts et les yeux clos.

Shuichi passa devant Hiro et Suguru regardant à travers la pièce. Il se mit à genoux à côté de la femme. « Rio » murmura-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Chut Shuichi, je vais être en contact avec mon moi intérieur mort »

« Ton moi intérieur mort ? » Les sourcils de Shuichi se touchèrent par confusion.

« Ouais » murmura Rio, « Peg veut que j'écrive une ballade, donc ça va parler de la mort ».

« Attends, quoi ? » dit Shuichi son regard passant de son beau-frère à sa sœur.

« Chut, je ne peux pas communiquer avec mon moi intérieur mort si vous continuez à parler » grogna Rio dans un murmure acide, ses yeux se plissant par concentration.

Hiro et Suguru se regardèrent inquiets alors qu'il regardait Shuichi puis la femme et ainsi de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». Les lumières revinrent tout d'un coup à leur pleine puissance alors que la brune de tout à l'heure entra brusquement dans le studio.

« Peg ! » cria Rio, « T'a tout gâché, et j'étais presque en contact avec mon moi intérieur mort ».

« Tu ne vas avoir aucun problème à atteindre ton moi mort Rio Cypress si tu n'écris pas cette ballade » répliqua Peg.

« J'y étais presque Peg » pigna-t-elle « et il a fallu que tu arrives et que tu ruines tout, maintenant je dois recommencer et ça m'a pris toute la matinée, comment as-tu pu me faire ça, parmi toutes les choses cruelles et pas sympa que tu aurais pu faire, parce que je ne vais pas écrire une connerie de chanson d'amour et je veux écrire à propos de la mort et comment … attends ».

Hiro regarda la femme complètement abasourdie. Il savait ce qu'il voyait, son esprit l'enregistrait mais il refusait d'y croire. Une Shuichi fille, de son apparence à sa façon idiote de parler.

« Takken donne moi ton téléphone portable ».

« Mon portable ? »

« Oui baka, passe le moi ». Avec un air confus il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, lui donnant son téléphone. Rapidement elle feuilla la liste de nom en cherchant un en particulier. Avec un sourire et un battement de sourcil et appuya sur le bouton.

Cela prit quelques instants avant qu'on lui réponde. « Salut c'est Rio, tu as quelques minutes pour que je t'empreinte tes neurones ? »

Tout le monde la regardait alors qu'elle sautait partout cherchant un bloc-notes et un crayon. « Et bien j'ai besoin de ton aide pour écrire une chanson… ce n'est pas très agréable à dire ».

Elle s'assit sur le sol, le bloc note devant elle et les bretzels craquant sous son poids. « Et bien honnêtement je veux faire une association de mots…oui…oui… très bien, premier mot suicide ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri écarta le téléphone de son oreille le regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Je suis désolé » dit –il en le rapprochant de son oreille. « As-tu dit suicide ? »

« Oui » se fit entendre la voix de Rio à travers le téléphone. Eiri passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il travaillait sur une nouvelle histoire et n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose à promouvoir Rio » avec une pointe de mordant dans la voix.

« Je ne veux pas le promouvoir, je veux le dissuader mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui le cause ».

Eiri y pensa pendant une minute, prenant la boîte de pocky au chocolat noir qu'il y avait sur le canapé. « Tu veux connaître juste les émotions, ou mon propre cas ? »

« Les émotions »

Glissant sur le canapé il sortit une des barres de la boîte la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. « Dépression pour commencer. Solitude, vide, douleur, peur, culpabilité ». Il mit le gâteau dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit les deux fois où il avait essayé d'en finir avec sa vie. « Echappatoire, froid, désespoir ». Il mâcha le dernier bout du stick pendant qu'il écoutait Rio écrire.

« Autre chose ? »

« Tu peux sûrement utilisé tous les synonymes de ses mots ».

« Très bien, merci ».

« Eh Rio ? »

« Oui ? »

Il s'assit un moment pas certain de vouloir lui demander, « Ca te dérangerais qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

« Pas du tout, même endroit même heure, d'accord ? »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche, « Ouais. Oh une chose de plus… espoir ».

« Espoir, je l'ai » ; Il pouvait dire qu'elle souriait. « Prend soin de toi ».

« Salut Rio, à Jeudi ».

Eiri remit le téléphone sur la table. Il resta assis se demandant pourquoi il avait demandé à Rio de déjeuner avec lui. Le dernier rendez-vous lui avait permis d'expulser, mais après il avait senti qu'il pouvait parler à cette femme. Il rigola. Son esprit plaçait Rio dans une position de grande sœur, une drôle de chose si on considérait sa relation avec sa vraie sœur. Tendue serait une façon polie de dire. Eiri avait l'impression que Mika jugeait tout ce qu'il faisait et ça l'affectait personnellement. Rio à l'inverse n'avait aucun gain personnel, même si elle avait dit à Eiri que c'était pour des raisons égoïstes.

Eiri fut écarté de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Regardant le numéro de l'appelant il vit qu'il venait d'en dehors du pays. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, espérant qu'il aurait une bonne nouvelle.

« Bonjour »

« M. Yuki, c'est Calvin Matthews ». Eiri s'assit bien droit reconnaissant le nom du détective qu'il avait engagé à Los Angeles.

« Bonjour M. Matthews, par chance avez-vous des nouvelles pour moi ? »

« Peut-être. J'ai trouvé un bar qui a engagé un Shu Shindo. Voulez vous que je vous envoie l'information par mail ? »

« S'il vous plaît. Vous avez dit qui a, dois-je comprendre qu'il n'y ait plus ? » S'il vous plaît faites qu'il y soit, s'il vous plait, cria l'esprit de Eiri.

« Désolé M. Yuki, mais il n'y ait plus. Apparemment il est parti il y a quelques mois ».

« Oui merci M. Matthews ».

Eiri raccrocha le téléphone, résistant à l'envie de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. C'était cependant sa première trace de Shuichi. Pourquoi est-ce que le gamin se trouvait si difficile à localiser ? Il remit le téléphone sur la table, réalisant qu'il avait broyé le pocky qu'il avait dans la main, la salissant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Non pas comme ça ». Rio mordait désespérément le crayon dans sa bouche. « Ca doit commencer triste et finir heureux ».

« Rio, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écris pas une ballade normale ? » demanda Peg en massant ses tempes.

Rio la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle regarda par dessus la liste qu'elle étudiait depuis un moment. Elle pouvait sentir son frère regarder par-dessus son épaule et bougea un peu pour qu'il puisse lire les mots mal écrits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? » demanda Hiro à Toby.

« Ils écrivent des paroles. C'est comme ça que Rio écrit toutes nos chansons, dans un complet chaos ». Il y avait une touche de fierté dans sa voix quand il dit cela.

Hiro les regarda essayant de comprendre comment ils pouvaient faire quoique ce soit de cette manière.

« Attends, Takken », elle était debout, sautant sur place, et faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. « Ca, ce que tu viens de faire, refais-le ». Takken rejoua l'accord plusieurs fois alors que Rio ferma ses yeux, faisant tourner les mots dans son esprit. Elle pouvait entendre Kenji aller vers sa basse et en un instant il s'ajouta à la mélodie. Elle se rassit et commença à écrire, sa main volant sur la page. Au bout d'un cour moment, elle tendit le cahier à Toby.

Toby lu les mots, un sourire sur le visage. « Parfait ». Il tendit le cahier à Peg qui plissait toujours le front. « Important sur la basse d'abord, et plus de guitare ensuite ». Rio, Kenji et Takken acquiescèrent alors que Peg passait le cahier à Tenchi qui lu les mots tapant le rythme avec sa jambe. A ce moment Rio avait pris sa guitare, s'ajoutant à la mélodie de Takken.

Hiro et Suguru restèrent bouche bée alors qu'ils regardaient le groupe finir la chanson en moins de une heure. Les paroles hantaient toujours Hiro alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria pour manger quelque chose.

« C'est presque effrayant ». Hiro tourna la tête pour regarder Suguru.

« De quoi ? »

« Hiro » dit le pianiste en regardant dans ses yeux, « Ils ont crée quelques, je ne sais pas, cette chanson, c'était, t'as vu comment elle, comment ils ont fait ». Les mots sortaient pêle-mêle de sa bouche. « Il était avec eux, tu pouvais le voir Hiro, il en faisait partit ».

« Je sais ». Hiro ne savait pas si c'était le choc de la situation ou de la jalousie, mais voir Shuichi bouger si à l'aise dans le groupe Anime, donnant des idées, mettant en relief certaines choses t eux les acceptant, avait été éprouvant.

Ils mangèrent en silence assis à une des tables de la petite cafétéria. Tous les deux repassaient dans leur tête les mots que Shuichi leur avait dit un peu plus tôt, sachant que tous les deux que l'autre pensait à la même chose.

« Il a raison Suguru ? »

Suguru soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux. « En y repensant je ne me souviens pas d'une seule fois où je lui ai fait un compliment. Je peux me souvenir de lui avoir dit qu'il était un baka, de se taire, critiquer ses paroles et sa façon de chanter ». Il leva le regard vers l'homme aux cheveux auburn en face de lui. « Mon Dieu Hiro, pourquoi n'est-il pas partit plus tôt ? »

Hiro essaya de trouver un moyen de défendre leurs actions, ses actions, mais il n'en trouva pas. « Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur ». Suguru se leva, jetant la plupart de son déjeuner . « Allons y Hiro, nous avons des chansons à enregistrer ». Hiro se leva en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il suivait son compagnon.

Hiro poussa la porte du studio, surpris. Shuichi était assis silencieusement au milieu du sol, la tête baissée sue ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. « Shu ? »

Shuichi leva la tête vers les deux autres membres de son groupe qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui. Il étudia leur deux visages un moment avant de retourné à son cahier. Il laissa le silence s'aggraver jusqu'à ce que les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres. « On avait quelque chose de bien, de plus que bien. Comment l'avons-nous perdu ? »

Hiro serra le nez. Shuichi avai raison, ils avaient perdu quelque chose quelque part sur le chemin de la gloire. « Je ne sais pas Shuichi, on a tellement essayé d'être comme Nittle Grasper ».

Shuichi rigola, « Tu sais, on ne sera jamais aussi bon que Nittle Grasper, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris ».

« Je pense qu'on a perdu de vue qui nous étions » Suguru secoua la tête et continua, « Je voulais juste être plus doué que Tohma, pour sortir de son ombre ».

« Suguru Fujisaki tu es plus doué que Tohma Seguchi ». Suguru voulu protester mais Shuichi le coupa. « Tohma a perdu l'intérêt de la musique et des fans il y a longtemps. Ils ne sont devenus rien d'autres que des billets et des corps pour lui. Pour utiliser la métaphore de Ryuichi, il a perdu son éclat, mais toi … » il ne continua pas ne sachant pas trop comment décrire le zèle de on ami pour la musique.

« Alors que faisons nous ? » Hiro regarda Shuichi dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Shuichi les regarda une fois de plus, « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis toujours blessé, et j'espère que vous aussi ». Il leur laissa un moment pour protester et continua, « Mais j'aimerais vraiment donner une autre chance à Bad Luck ; Je veux capturer ce que nous avons perdu, mais je ne veux pas courir après Nittle Grasper ».

« Shu », dit Hiro en regardant son ami surpris, « Ca a toujours été notre rêve ».

« Hiro nous ne pouvons pas être Nittle Grasper, non pas que je veuilles l'être ; Je ne veux pas que les gens disent « Oh c'est le groupe qui est aussi doué que Nittle Grasper ». Je veux que notre musique soit à nous, unique à nous et seulement nous. Je ne veux pas sonner comme Nittle Grasper, je ne veux pas sonner comme Anime, je veux que nous soyons nous ».

Les trois restèrent assis en silence durant u long moment avant que Hiro une fois de plus pose une question « Alors que faisons nous ? »

« Et bien si vous êtes d'accord les gars je voudrais faire quelques petits changements dans notre musique, une chose que j'aimerais faire c'est donner plus de… corps ».

Hiro et Suguru se regardèrent puis regardèrent Shuichi. « Un joueur de basse ». Ils sourirent tous ayant une la même idée en même temps.

« J'aime ce que Suguru fait avec la batterie sur le synthé, mais je pense qu'un bassiste pourrait aider, je crois que j'en connais un, mais je dois en parler à ma sœur avant ».

« Je ne suis pas sure que c'est une bonne idée pour le moment Shuichi » dit Suguru en ayant l'air un peu penaud. « Maiko est fâchée contre toi ».

Shuichi sourit, « Je parlais en fait de ma grande sœur… Rio »

**A/N : ça y est, fini !!! J'ai tout traduit en une soirée je me surpasse. En plus ma sœur me fait écouter tous les génériques de toutes les séries possibles et imaginables depuis que je suis petite à maintenant, donc c'est pas évident de taper quand on est écroulé sur son clavier !!! Laisser une tite review, sa décuple ma force !!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : ****Oh làlà, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ais rien posté, j'ai honte. Mais promis je vais me rattraper !!! En attendant voilà le tant attendu chapitre 16.**

**Note 2**** : Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé ddes titres de fics anglaise voilà mes préférées :**

_**Prediction of the Pink**_** de Sutzina Zion (j'adore !!)**

_**Whore Mode**_** de hokage**

_**Winter Sakura**_** de Patpat**

_**Nothing is impossible**_** de inufan1369**

_**Doubt**_** de tsbaki-dono (excellente histoire mais pas forcément facile à lire)**

**Voilà ce sont les principales qui me viennent à l'esprit mais je pourrais vous en donner d'autres, mais vous pouvez toujours chercher par vous-même car il y en a tellement de bien que c'est dur de dresser une liste !!**

Chapter 16

« Oh R-i-o », chantonna SHuichi

« Oh Sh-ui-chi » répondit-elle levant la tête de son siège pour le dévisager.

Shuichi fit son entrée dans le studio et s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées, en face d'elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, « Est-ce que tu peux amener Cody au Japon ? »

Rio rigola, « Je l'ais déjà fait », elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, « il sera là dans deux semaines ».

« Euh, j'aurais besoin de lui plus tôt ». Rio regarda Shuichi tirer sur son anneau en ragent qui était sur son oreille gauche.

« Et pourquoi veux tu que l'intrus vienne plutôt ? »

« Et bien vois tu, nous » Shuichi montra des mains Hiro et Suguru, « avons besoin d'un bassiste ».

Les autres membre d'Anime devinrent silencieux. Toby s'approcha de Shuichi et s'accroupi pour mettre le dos de sa main contre le front de son beau-frère. « Il n'a pas de fièvre. Est-ce qu'il s'est cogné la tête ? ». Toby regarda les deux autres membres de Bad Luck . Tous les deux secouèrent la tête, pas sur de ce qu'ils devaient faire de la situation.

« Je vais bien » cria Shuichi indigné. « Je sais juste que Cody sait jouer de la basse et je sais par expérience qu'il est doué ».

« Il peut » dit d'un ton sec Kenji, « Je lui ai appris, et Rio et Takken ont aussi travaillé avec lui ».

« Vous voyez » dit Shuichi, les mains sur les hanches même si il était toujours assis, « Il est parfait ».

Rio leva un sourcil avant de regarder son mari. « Et bien ? ». Toby haussa les épaules, son regard montrant qu'il était d'accord. Rio se tourna ensuite vers les autres membres de Bad Luck. « Est-ce que vous savez tous les deux dans quoi vous vous engagez ? ». Une fois de plus, ils secouèrent la tête. « Cody ressemble beaucoup à Shuichi ». Les deux bouches formèrent un 'O' alors qu'ils secouaient la tête.

Rio ramena son regard vers son frère puis se rapprocha de Shuichi, « Est-ce qu'ils parlent ? »

Shuichi tomba sur le sol, morte de rire.

« Et bien je suis contente que quelqu'un à une bonne journée ». Peg entra dans la pièce, un air menaçant sur le visage. « Je commence à haïr Tohma Seguchi ».

Kenji se dirigea vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa femme pour la réconforter… et l'empêcher de jeter quoique ce soit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? »

« Le groupe qui devra ouvrir notre concert doit faire partis de NG, et un autre que le groupe de Ryu, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire plus chier ».

« Ah, ne somme nous pas impudents »

« Tais toi Takken, ou cette guitare va aller là où… »

« Shuichi, est-ce que Bad Luck a toujours un contrat avec NG ? » Kenji se tourna vers le jeune homme devenu sérieux.

Shuichi haussa les épaules.

« Oui nous le sommes toujours ». Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hiro qui se sentit un peu inconfortable d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Et bien je suppose que Peg ferait mieux de ramener Cody le plus rapidement possible ».

Peg se tourna vers Toby, « Tu veux que je ramène Cody plus tôt que prévu ? »

« Il va aller avec Bad Luck Peg, pas avec nous ». Il rigola lorsque Peg soupira de soulagement.

Suguru se rapprocha de Hiro, « Est-ce que tu crois que nous devrions être effrayés ? »

Hiro regarda Shuichi puis Suguru, « Ouais, mais dans le bon sens je crois ».

« Au fait les gars, j'ai parlé à Winchester, en fait j'ai d'abord parlé à Judy mais bon, il ne va rien dire à Seguchi à propos de Chi. On veut garder son nez hors de nos affaires pour le moment ». Tous les deux la regardèrent étonnés mais acquiescèrent. « Ci n'est pas prêt à revenir encore, de plus nous avons de grands projets pour Bad Luck et on a besoin que Tohma Seguchi et la presse reste hors de ça pendant encore un moment ».

« Comment allons-nous enregistrer alors ? » demanda Hiro.

« On s'en ait occupé », fut sa seule réponse.

Shuichi se leva du sol d'un coup et se précipita vers Peg, la prenant dans ses bras. « Peg tu es la meilleure », cria-t-il à la façon Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuichi appuya sur la sonnette de la résidence d'Anime. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une résidence mais c'est comme cela que Shuichi et lui-même l'appelaient. Il espérait qu'ils étaient à la maison, car il avait besoin d'être autour de quelqu'un positif, et pour le moment aucun de ses amis ne l'étaient. Il avait trouvé plutôt déprimant le fait qu'il n'avait que trois amis au Japon en dehors de Shuichi, Tohma, Noriko et K. Plutôt déprimant, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit et le brun rébarbatif qu'ils avaient récupéré à l'aéroport le fixa. Ses yeux marrons foncés se plissèrent alors qu'il le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». Ryuichi remarqua le pinceau qu'il tenait dans la main qui était posée sur la porte.

« Je cherche Shu-chan »

« Il n'est pas là »

« Est-ce qu'il sera rentré.. »

« Ecoute, je ne suis ni une baby-sitter ni une secrétaire, je suis occupé et tu m'interromps ».

Ryuichi fut pris de cours, il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens soient rudes avec lui. Pratiquement tout le monde adorait être autour de lui, le rendre heureux, ce gars était juste dur. Ryuichi resta là, serrant son lapon rose, se demandant quoi faire. Le taxi était déjà partit et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner chez lui.

Un soupir se fit entendre au dessus de lui, alors que le peintre se mettait sur le côté, « Ne me dérange pas » dit-il sur un ton sec.

Ryuichi regarda l'autre brun se diriger vers la cuisine. Pour sa part il se dirigea vers le salon, espérant que Shuichi ne sera pas long. Cependant se ne fut pas long avant qu'il s'ennuie réellement, un des inconvénients d'être super actif. Tohma lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait un déficit de l'attention ou quelque chose comme cela, il n'avait pas vraiment écouté, en fait il n'écoutait que la moitié de ce que Tohma disait.

Il regarda dans la cuisine, regardant depuis le coin de la porte le grand frère de Rio qu'il lui tournait le dos, une toile devant lui. Il regarda fasciné les long doigts utiliser le pinceau dans de doux mouvements. Ses yeux suivaient le chemin du pinceau alors qu'une image apparaissait peu à peu sur la toile blanche. Doucement et aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait il s'approcha pour mieux voir.

C'était un style de peinture traditionnelle, mais il retenait son souffle pas seulement à cause du dessin qui apparaissait mais aussi à cause des couleurs riches et profondes qui étaient utilisées. Ryuichi était habitué à la peinture à l'eau que Tohma utilisait, ou que sa grand-mère avait mis sur ses murs. Le dessin en face de lui n'était pas pareil, elle n'était pas terne. C'était brillant et vivant.

Lance fit un mouvement du poignet, donnant au nuage sur lequel il travaillait un effet de mouvement avant de se tourner et de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'adorable baka. « Tu m'excuses ? » . De grands yeux bleus le fixèrent.

Il détestait sa sœur officiellement à parti de maintenant. Viens au Japon elle avait dit, et ce baka était probablement assis juste à côté d'elle. Il avait vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il était monté dans la voiture à l'aéroport, il aurait du comprendre. Nom d'un chien, ça ne le surprendrait pas si elle avait tous ses vieux posters de Nittle Grasper. O, ils étaient tous, absolument tous des posters de Ryuichi Sakuma.

Ryuichi recula d'un pas alors que les yeux sombres le traversaient de part en part. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ? « Euh, désolé ».

Lance respira un bon coup. « Ne regarde pas au-dessus de mon épaule, et ne reste pas dans la lumière ». Le bout d'un pinceau était pointé vers la fenêtre.

La mâchoire de Ryuichi aurait pu tomber au sol. Le connard venait juste de lui donner la permission de regarder, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mit sur le côté et regarda Lance ajouter une cascade tombant d'une falaise. Des bleus et des bancs se mélangeaient intimement alors qu'ils parcouraient la toile. Rapidement ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers un lac qui se matérialisait, des rouges, jaunes, roses et verts faisant des allées de lys dansant à la surface.

Lance posa son pinceau, regarda autour en cherchant le petit pinceau qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il regarda par terre, derrière le chevalet mais son aucun signe de l'illusoire pinceau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » se fit entendre dans un murmure. Il allait vraiment tuer Rio.

« Un pinceau que j'ai acheté ce matin », répliqua-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Le visage de Ryuichi s'éclaira alors qu'il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Un moment plus tard il revint en sautant, un sac dans les mains. « C'était à côté de la porte sur la table ».

Lance fronça les sourcils, ce baka avait fait autant attention à ce qui l'entourait ? « Merci », dit-il sèchement en tirant presque le sac des mains du chanteur.

« Est-ce que c'est la jaquette pour le CD d' Anime ? ». Il savait qu'il allait déclencher la colère du peintre.

« Non, je besoin qu'il enregistre quelque chose avant que je commence. Je vais utiliser leur musique pour peindre leur couverture ».

« Ouah, tu peux faire ça ? »

Lance se tourna pour se retrouver une fois de plus à quelques centimètres du chanteur. Son agréable odeur assaillit les sens de Lance alors qu'il laissa aller mentalement un autre assaut de profanités envers sa sœur. « Non je ne peux pas, j'ai juste trouver qu ça serait amusant à dire ».

« Baka ! ». Ryuichi mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, laissant la peluche rose tomber au sol. Ses grands yeux bleus clignèrent plusieurs fois. Il venait juste de dire ça tout haut et maintenant l'artiste le regardait les yeux plissés.

« Je suis un idiot » grogna-t-il, « mais ça viens d'un idiot qui emmènes partout un rat en peluche rose ». Il prit la peluche entre deux doigts comme si c'était quelque chose de dégoûtant.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot », cracha Ryuichi alors qu'il récupérait sa peluche, « et oui tu es un baka ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu emmènes cette stupide… ». Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vit la peine voler à travers ses yeux bleus. Une peine qu'il connaissait malheureusement bien.

Ryuichi serra fortement Kumagaro sur sa poitrine alors qu'il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin avant que deux puissants bras l'encerclent et il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Lance, un bras entourant sa taille et l'autre qui maintenait sa tête contre la poitrine du peintre.

« Ryuichi je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ».

Quelque part enfoui profondément en lui quelque chose se brisa pour se libérer et des années de pleurs refoulés sortirent. Une main continuait à serrer son lapin alors que l'autre s'accrochait desepèrement au pull rempli de peinture de Lance. Il se sentait bercer alors que des mots gentils atteignaient ses oreilles dans un souffle chaud.

Lance ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait causé le torrent de larmes, mais il avait reconnu l'air peiné, il l'avait lui-même porté une fois. Le souvenir non désiré refit surface et il pouvait presque sentir le sang au fond de sa bouche, le goût métallique dans l'air. Il se souvint d'entrer dans la salle de bain de son petit ami du lycée pour le retrouver dans une flaque de son propre sang. Lance écarta le souvenir, il ne pouvait pas aider Ken, plus maintenant. Ryuichi lui était dans ses bras, complètement en vie.

Il leva la tête quand Kenji entra dans la pièce, espérant faire signe au bassiste avant que le reste d'Anime n'arrive. Ryuichi serait assez embarrassé sans qu'en plus ils le voient comme cela. Il savait aussi depuis sa propre expérience à quel point empathique Kenji pouvait être. Le bassiste fit disparaître le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, ne faisant rien d'autre que de hocher la tête et de retourner de là où il venait pour détourner le reste du groupe.

Rio entra dans la cuisine avec son sourire habituel jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vu des autres puis accéléra le pas. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle à Lance alors que des larmes et des hoquets se faisaient toujours entendre du petit brun qui était dans les bras de son frère. « Je suis un idiot » murmura Lance ce qui lui valu un regard provenant de sa sœur qui voulait clairement dire 'pas possible'.

Ryuichi prit une respiration irrégulière et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Rio à genoux devant eux. Ses joues devinrent rouges d'embarras alors que la réalisation le frappa. Il venait juste de craquer dans les bras d'un étranger et maintenant Rio les avait vu.

« Lance est-ce que tu peux faire interférence ? » demanda Rio alors qu'elle leva gentiment Ryuichi. Lance acquiesça, prit trois doigts pour les plonger dans la peinture avant de les faire courir à l'endroit que Ryuichi avait trempé avec ses larmes. Il prit ensuite son pot d'eau et dilua la peinture rendant difficile de dire si la partie mouillée avait été causée par des larmes.

Lance prit le tableau sur lequel il travaillait et se dirigea vers le salon. Il passa la porte avec un grand air, la peinture n'était pas le seul art dans lequel il était doué. En un instant il eu l'attention de tout le monde pour son tableau et il avait réussi à ce que Takken et Tenchi se chamaille gentiment. La seule autre personne qui remarqua que Rio montait les marches avec Ryuichi fut Kenji, qui regarda Lance une fois de plus faisant un signe de la tête.

« Rio, je suis un vrai idiot », souffla Ryuichi alors qu'elle le forçait à s'asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait un gant de toilette du tiroir.

« Je viens juste de faire une crise de nerf » pleur-t-il la regardant les yeux plein de détresse.

Rio lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front. « Crois moi, Lance s'en moque ». Elle passa le gant de toilette sous de l'eau chaude puis l'essora avant de lui tendre, une grimace espiègle au coin des lèvres.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Rio plissa le nez pour rire. « Jouer l'idiot est beaucoup plus facile ».

« Mais ça » dit Rio en tapant son nez gentiment « ce n'est pas qui tu es ». Elle lui reprit le gant de toilette et le remouilla avant de lui tendre de nouveau. « Un petit secret à peu près de Lance, il était un grand fan de Nittle Grasper quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je passais mon temps à frapper le mur el lui disant de baisser le volume de ta musique. Ce connard avait un système de baffe dingue ».

Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de la regarder en choc. Son frère aimait sa musique. « Aimait » cependant, mais plus maintenant. D'une manière ou d'une autre l'oreille de son lapin rose trouva son chemin vers sa bouche où il la mâchouilla.

« Arrête ça » s'exclama Rio doucement en frappant une de ses mains. « Tu vas faire u trou dedans si tu continu à faire ça ». Il rougit brusquement mais laissa l'oreille tomber de sa bouche. « Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'emmènes partout ? »

« Il y a un émetteur dedans, mais je ne suis pas sensé savoir ».

« Un émetteur » Rio le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Il fit oui de la tête, « Après… quand… quand j'ai découvert que mon petit ami était mort j'ai pété un câble. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à jouer l'autre Ryu, ça fait moins mal, mais avant que je commence à faire ça j'était démoli et perdu. K m'a donné le lapin quand ils ont vu que ça ne s'améliorait pas. J'ai essayé, mais c'était plus facile d'être avec les gens, avec tout… »

Rio soupira et s'appuya contre le lavabo. « Je sais u peu comment tu te sens. Tout Anime la sais. Nous avons perdu notre premier chanteur à cause d'une overdose, et puis il y a eu Ken ».

« Ken ? »

« Le petit ami de Lance ». Elle se tourna et sauta pour s'asseoir sur le lavabo. « Nous avons tous grandit ensemble, dans le même quartier. Lance n'était pas seulement mon grand frère, il était le grand frère de nous tous. Quand Ken arriva il devint lui aussi un autre grand frère pour nous. Mais le père de Ken découvrit pour lui et Lance, et ça ne sais pas bien passé. Il appela chez nous et laissa un message sur le répondeur, quand Lance l'entendit il se précipita avec Toby et Kenji à sa suite. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent… »

« C'est pourquoi il savait » murmura Ryuichi.

« Ouais »

Elle regarda Ryuichi passait la main dans ses cheveux. « Hmm », il leva la tête pou la voir sourire, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, « Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ». Elle prit son poignet et l'amena à sa chambre où elle ouvrit son placard. Après avoir chercher plusieurs minutes et sortit un rouleau et lui tendit.

Il la regarda incertain, avant d'ouvrir le couvercle du rouleau. « Je ne comptais pas emmener ça au début » dit-elle et la toile glissa hors du rouleau, « je suis contente de l'avoir fait maintenant ». Ryu leva les yeux vers elle une fois de plus avant de dérouler le papier. Il eut la respiration coupée alors qu'il regardait la peinture dans ses mains. Ca le représentait, et dans le coin le nom de Lance Sato était marqué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri était assis à la même table que la dernière fois, ses lunettes de soleil sagement posées sur sa tête pour qu'elles ne finissent pas comme la précédente paire. Rio était en retard, mais elle avait prévenue cette fois. Elle avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un manager en furie.

Il fit jouer ses doigts sur le haut du bouquin qu'il avait apporté. C'était son premier roman, qui n'était désormais plus imprimé, mais c'était le plus court de ses bouquins. Rio devrait être capable de lire les premiers chapitres.

Une Rio d'apparence éreintée se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de lui, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Il leva un sourcil doré en la regardant. « Tu la ferme » dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. « J'ai eu assez d'emmerdes de la part de mon manager aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas besoin de ta part ».

« Tu sais que Seguchi est mon beau-frère ? ». Il fut honoré d'un roulement des yeux. « I ne garde pas de faignants autour de lui ».

« Des faignants » cria-t-elle, « À la vitesse où nous allons Eiri le CD sera dans les bacs pour Noël ».

Le sourcil blond se leva encore ce qui lui donna envie l'envie de se pencher sur la table et de la frapper, mais sa main lui faisait encore mal après avoir frapper Tenchi un peu plus tôt. « Tu sais, je pensais que tu me rappelais quelqu'un, mais … »

« Oh, qui je te rappelais ? » demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

Il se pencha sur la table pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec le nom qu'il était sur l point de prononcer. « Mon petit ami Shuichi Shindo ». Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait comme réaction mais Rio tombant de sa chaise morte de rire n'en faisait pas partie. Ca lui prit plusieurs essais pour retourner sur sa chaise, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, énervé.

« Tu peux arrêter d'essayer de me tuer avec ce regard, tu n'es pas le premier a essayer ni le premier, deuxième ou troisième à dire que je leur rappelle cette personne ».

Eiri se rassit contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras contre la poitrine la fixant du regard. Le serveur prit leur commande, donnant à Rio un regard étrange quand elle commanda un dessert une fois de plus. Eiri continua à regarder Rio, elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Shuichi, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait une fois de plus mit ses jambes sous elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin c'était des cheveux roses.

« Alors Eiri, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Il soupira laissant tomber ses bras sur la table. « Si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te trouve, comment peut-il faire pour te localiser ? »

« Appelle Toby ». Elle lui fit une grimace idiote. « Voyons voir, je suppose que tu parles de ton petit ami ? ». Il acquiesça. Très bien Rio, se demanda-t-elle, comment est-ce que tu t'en sort avec celui là. « Est-ce que tu sais où il est allé ? »

« Oui, à Los Angeles. J'ai engagé un détective privé, il a été capable de trouver des informations sur ce qui c'est passe jusqu'il y a trois mois ».

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mois ? » Ok elle le savait, mais Eiri ne savait pas qu'elle savait.

« Il a disparu »

« Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à le rechercher ? »

« Il y a à peu près deux semaines ». Il passa une main à travers ses cheveux, faisant tomber ses lunettes. « Rio je dois le trouver. Je n'avais jamais réaliser à quel point le gamin était devenu une part de moi ». Ses mots étaient pleins de douleur et de nostalgie, brisant son cœur. Elle voulait tellement lui dire, mais Chi n'était pas encore près, presque mais pas complètement.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et posa sa main sur la sienne, « Tu sais le temps répare les blessures, peut-être que c'est ce dont il a besoin. Si c'est le cas tu dois lui donner ça ».

Ce n'étai pas ce qu'il voulait entendre mais il fit signe qu'il comprenait. Le reste fut interrompu par l'arrivée du repas. Les deux mangèrent en silence chacun perdu dans leur propre pensées. Rio savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne plus parler de Shuichi un peu plus. Il était temps pour son petit frère de faire face à la partie de son passé qu'il craignait le plus. Eiri pour sa part était découragé, pour certaines raisons il avait pensé que Rio aurait été capable de lui dire quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose pour soulager son esprit.

Il poussa son assiette faisant presque tomber le livre qu'il avait apporté à Rio. « Oh j'ai apporté ça pour toi ». Il lui tendit le livre par-dessus la table. Elle sourit et prit le livre, heureuse de voir que c'était une version anglaise. Elle ouvrit la couverture et lu, _Pour la sœur qui m'a fait me voir, Yuki Eiri._

« Yuki, ça veut dire neige n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, ça va plutôt bien à un connard au cœur froid non ? »

Rio fronça les sourcils, « Ou peut-être que tu le comprends mal ».

Il pencha la tête, ses mèches blondes tombant devant l'un de ses yeux. « Le comprendre mal, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis un connard au cœur froid ».

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule un moment essayant de se souvenir des paroles qui avaient été prononcées pour elle. « La plupart des gens regarde la neige comme le début de l'hiver, ils sont contents qu'elle soit là mais ensuite ils s'en fatiguent parce qu'ils oublient comment l'apprécier. Ils oublient que lorsque le printemps approche la neige fond pour aller dans la terre et donner vie à un nouveau commencement, et comment en été ça reste sur les montagnes et ça rafraîchit l'air, en automne ça fait frissonner en anticipation et quand l'hiver arrive il apporte la beauté d'un blanc pur qui excite les enfants, fait que les amants se rapprochent et donne à la Terre un moment pour se reposer pour qu'elle soit prête une fois de plus pour le printemps. »

Il se pinça le nez entre son pouce et son index. « Ca m'étonnerait qu'il me voit comme l'une de ces choses ».

Une fois de plus elle se pencha sur la table mettant une main sur la sienne. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'accrochent aux siens. « Ne doutes pas de toi, et ne doute jamais de lui ». Eiri était assis figé dans son regard, le cassant seulement lorsqu'elle se leva. « Ne doutes jamais », dit-elle encore et s'en alla lui donnant un sourire avant de sortir en passant la porte.

Eiri resta assis les yeux fermés rejouant ce moment, quelque chose l'avait frappé mais il ne mettait pas le doigt dessus. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup puis il regarda à travers la fenêtre pour l'apercevoir.

Ses yeux, ils étaient violets améthystes.

**A/N**** : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore tous !! Merci aussi à ceus qui lisent cette histoire !!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N :**** Comme promis le nouveau chapitre !!**

Chapter 17

Shuichi s'assit sur son lit sentant un peu d'appréhension. Rio avait ce ton dans sa voix qui disait que cette conversation allait être sérieuse, même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, Shuichi savait de quoi ils allaient discuter.

« Est-ce que tu veux commencer Chi ou veux-tu que ça soit moi ? »

Il soupira regardant ses mains, jouant avec un des ses ongles peinturé en noir. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille sur ce sujet n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non »

« C'est à propos de Yuki, hein ? »

« Ouais », Rio regarda le jeune homme se tordre les doigts en face d'elle. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui mais après avoir rencontrer Eiri plutôt dans la journée, c'était une conversation qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle l'avait égoïstement laissé de côté parce qu'elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle le ferait, Shuichi retournerait vers Eiri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Absolument tout. Ecoute mon cœur, je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, ça se voit dans tout ce que tu fais ». Elle leva une main avant qu'il puisse protester. « Je suis rester assise à te regarder gribouiller son nom pendant deux heures durant le vol qui nous a conduit ici, tu pleurs son nom dans ton sommeil, et tu ignores tout ce qui t'entoures si son nom est mentionné à la radio ou à la télé ».

Une légère rougeur était apparue alors qu'elle parlait et s'était transformée en un rouge brillant. « C'est à ce point là ? »

« Et bien tant que tu ne deviens pas comme moi quand Toby et loin de moi plus d'un jour, ça nous va ».

Shuichi leva la tête vers elle, confus et regarda son sourire. « Rio ça fait toujours mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi ».

« Très bien commençons du début. Je sais à peu près comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, je sais que Seguchi à mis son nez dans vos affaires, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois rentré de ta tournée ? »

« Et bien », il resta assis essayant de se souvenir exactement de ce qui s'était passé. « Nous, Yuki et moi, sommes retournés à notre routine habituelle au début. Il était de mauvaise humeur et tout le reste, m'ignorant quand il travaillait sur ses bouquins, j'était moi à fond. Je du commencer à travailler sur mon nouvel album… Je crois que c'est là que les choses en commencées à arriver ».

« Commencées ? »

« Et bien Hiro et Suguru, ils ont commencé à me critiquer à propos… de tout. J'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse ils étaient furieux. Quand j'ai essayé d'en parler à Yuki il m'a ignoré ».

Rio se hérissa quand Shuichi commença à retirer le vernis d'u autre ongle. « Laisse moi deviner, quand il t'a ignoré tu as commencé à t plaindre qu'il t'ignorait ».

« Ouais, ensuite Yuki s'est énervé donc je l'ai laissé seul. Je me suis dit que peut-être s j'arrêtais de lui parler… »

« Et ça a fait empiré les choses n'est-ce pas ? »

Shuichi regarda dans les yeux de sa sœur, « Oui, comment… ? »

« Toby est, était pareil. Il y a toujours des fois où il est comme ça, l'enfoiré. Mais je l'aime toujours malgré le fait qu'il puisse être le connard le plus insensible du monde ».

Un ricanement lui échappa alors qu'il écoutait sa sœur parler de son mari. Mais s'il y avait quelques similarités entre Toby et Yuki, il y avait aussi des différences. Yuki commença à prendre l'habitude de boire.

« Je suppose que tout allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Yuki commence à boire. Je veux dire il a toujours bu, sûrement plus que ce qui était bon pour lui, mais Rio » alors qu'il parlait il s'animait de plus en plus, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus grands. « Il allait vraiment mal. Il ne faisait que fumer et boire, il ne mangeait même pas certains jours. Et puis une nuit, après un jour vraiment horrible avec Hiro et Suguru qui n'avaient pas arrêter de me crier dessus, je sui s rentré et Yuki était ivre… encore une fois ».

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Rio était sure qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne leva plus la tête vers elle et ses longues mèches noires couvraient son visage.

« Je lui ai crié dessus. Pas juste un peu, aussi fort que je pouvais. Je ne me souviens même pas de se que je lui ai dit. J'était juste tellement énervé qu'il soit ivre et plus inquiet à propos de stupides bouquins que du fait que j'était blessé et que j'avais besoin de lui ».

Rio regardait, attendant qu'il continu. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus, Tenchi lui avait dit ce qu'il savait, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la part de Shuichi ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. « Chi ? »

Des yeux améthystes mouillés la regardèrent. « Rio je l'ai énervé, je l'ai vraiment énervé et il… il… ». Des hoquets faisait frémirent sa fine silhouette et Rio s'assit à côté de lui passant ses bars de façon protectrice autour de sa taille. « Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce temps ça ferait aussi mal », pleura-t-il sur son épaule.

« J'espérait que non Chi. Il t'a frappé c'est ça ? »

« Giflé serait plus approprié. Je ne voulais pas arrêter de lui crier dessus et il m'a gifflé ». Il leva les yeux vers elle, enlevant les larmes avec le dos de sa main. « Tu sais la claque n'a même pas été ce qui a fait le plus mal, c'était le rejet qui a fait mal ».

Ses doigts mit plusieurs des ses mèches derrière ses oreilles avant de lever son menton pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. « Quel rejet ? »

Suichi respira plusieurs fois avant de répondre. « Et bien il m'a giflé pour me faire taire parce qu'il ne voulait pas écouter, et puis il est partit ».

« Chi mon cœur, peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour se calmer ».

« Non, son avocat a appelé. Il était 22h passée et son monstrueux avocat a appelé Rio ».

« Monstrueux, hein ? T passes trop de temps avec nous ». Shuichi réussi a sourire faiblement. « Alors qu'est-ce que l'avocat avait a dire ? »

« Qu'il m'était l'appartement à mon nom seul et que quelqu'un viendrait pour prendre le reste des affaires de Yuki ».

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est partit Shuichi ? ». Sa voix avait reprit un ton sérieux mais Shuichi avait envie de rire.

Ce n'était pas évident ? Yuki était malade et fatigué d'avoir un gamin qui n'arrêtais pas de pigner, énervant et super actif à ses cotés. Yuki ne l'appelait-t-il pas toujours baka ? Il n'était rien de plus qu'un obstacle pour Yuki, toujours en train de le distraire, sur son passage.

« Il est parti à cause de moi ».

« Es-tu sur de ça ? »

Shuichi remit sa tête sur l'épaule protectrice. « Pourquoi serait-il partit sinon ? »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dispute que Toby et moi avons eu après que Cody soit retourné chez lui ? ». Shuichi acquiesça se demandant ce que cette petite prise de bec avait avoir avec sa relation ratée avec Yuki. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, « Nous sommes partis dîner à l'extérieur ».

« Nous avons quittés la maison Chi. J'avais besoin d'être loin de Toby avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté ».

Shuichi mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que sa sœur venait de dire. « Donc tu pense qu'il avait peur de me faire quelque chose ? »

« Et bien est-ce qu'il t'avais déjà frapper avant ? »

« Non »

« Et est-ce qu'il a eu l'air surpris de t'avoir frappé »

« Il e m'a pas frappé, il m'a juste giflé ». Il y avait une note de défense dans la voix de Shuichi qui fit sourire Rio intérieurement.

« Très bien alors t'as-t-il déjà giflé… »

« No Rio, Yuki était vraiment patient en général. Je veux dire d'habitude il me mettait juste à la porte ».

« Donc peut-être qu'il a flippé au fait qu'il avait perdu son calme avec toi ? »

« Ca serait stupide Rio, j'étais celui qui criait et hurlait il était juste… Oh mon Dieu !! ». Shuichi plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Rio, oh Mon Dieu…oh mon Dieu…, Rio. Yuki, il pense.. mais c'était… Rio ? »

De son côté, Rio était plutôt fière d'elle pour ne pas avoir rigolé. Elle était cependant pratiquement certaine qu'elle avait un grand sourire en coin sur le visage car le regard choqué de Shuichi se transformait peu à peu en un regard énervé.

« Quelque chose me dit que toi et Yuki avez besoin plus que tout d'un leçon sur comment mieux communiquer entre vous. Verbalement aussi bien que physiquement. Pas ce type de langage physique » dit-elle après qu'il soit devenu rouge comme une pivoine.

« Rio je ne penses pas que Yuki veuille que je revienne ». Il remua sa lèvre un moment avant d'ajouter, « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter la boisson ; Le reste je m'en moque, mais Rio a me fait peur ».

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de la boisson si j'étais toi ».

Quelque chose dans la voix de Rio lui fit plisser les yeux alors qu'i la regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ? »

« Disons juste que je sais qu'un certain ange est allé voir ton écrivain pour discuter de sa consommation d'alcool avec lui ».

Shuichi la fixa avec une expression des plus confuses, premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et il allait prendre son dictionnaire dès qu'ils auraint finis (s'il s'en souviens) et secondement, comment pourrait-elle savoir si un ange a visité Yuki. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est venu la voir aussi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu voir Shuichi alors ?

Rio pouffa alors qu'elle regardait son jeune frère se tasser complètement perplexe. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand le moment sera venu tu comprendras. Maintenant à propos de Yuki Eiri lui-même », elle attendit que Shuichi soit totalement attentif, « Veux-tu qu'il revienne ? »

Il y eu un temps où il aurait immédiatement sauté sur place en hurlant 'Oui' le plus fort qu'il pouvait mais aujourd'hui…

Rio mit la main sous l'oreiller de Shuichi et sortit la photo qu'elle savait cachée là. « Et bien ? »

« Oui !». Pour certaines raisons il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien alors je suppose que nous ferions mieux de commencer ».

« Commencer ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que ça soit trop facile, non ? De plus nous devons savoir qu'il est sérieux ». Plus important pensa Rio, tu dois savoir qu'il est sérieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vieux je suis vraiment désol… oh bonjour »

Tatsuha regarda dans une paire de yeux vert brillant qui commencèrent à le dévorer. Il rougit et essaya de faire à l'individu assis sur lui un regard de tueur. Le gars ne fit que sourire, révélant une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

« Choudai ofu touhou »

« Hein ? ». Plusieurs mèches des grands cheveux noirs avaient échappées à la queue de cheval pour entourer le visage de l'homme alors qu'il continuait à dévisager Tatsuha.

« Pousse toi !! » cria Tatsuha. L'homme continua à le regarder avec une expression neutre malgré le passage à l'anglais.

« Cody ! » Soudain le jeune homme fut mit sur ses pieds, un air maussade sur le visage alors qu'il lança un regard mauvais à une version plus vieille de lui-même.

« Toby lâche moi ». Un cliquettement se fit entendre alors que le gars essayait de libérer son bras plein de bracelet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tatsuha qui avait réussi à se lever du sol. « Vieux, je suis désolé de t'avoir couru dessus ».

Tatsuha lui fit un autre regard de mort mais ce Cody avait l'air d'être immunisé. Comme si c'était naturel c'est yeux parcoururent le corps de Tatsuha une fois de plus, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Cody ! » Cette fois le cri n'était pas un de reproche mais un de joie et d'excitement. Un petit corps se cogna contre l'homme aux cheveux noirs, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Chi, vieux comment vas-tu, ça faisait longtemps, est-ce que tu t'es amusé, t'as gardé Toby j'espère et comment va ta sœur, quand est-ce qu'on commence à travailler avec le groupe ? »

Remarquable, incroyable peut-être, incompréhensible, mais les mots étaient sortis de la bouche du gars si vite et si clairement, le pire était que Shuichi Shindo répondait à chaque question aussi rapidement. Pendant un instant l'humeur de Tatsuha s'aggrava lorsqu'il vit l'amant de son frère, son ex en fait, prendre dans ses bras cet étranger. Puis la raison revint, la manière dont l'Américain l'avait regardé n'était pas celle de quelqu'un qui était prit, surtout quelqu'un qui sortait avec Shuichi.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Shuichi se tourna et vit Tatsuha qui une fois de plus se retrouva par terre alors que le chanteur avait ses bras autour de son cou, criant son nom.

« Salut Shuichi, euh ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi ».

Shuichi s'assit, un grand sourire sur le visage, permettant ainsi à Tatsuha de s'asseoir aussi. « Tatsuha ça fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

« J'irais mieux si les gens arrêtaient de me faire tomber par terre » malgré son commentaire il sourit à Shuichi.

« Oups, désolé ». Shuichi se leva tendant la main à son ami. Il remarqua que Cody sautait d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il regardait la scène, faisant en sorte que Shuichi se demande ce qui n'allait pas.

« Alors où étais-tu Shuichi ? » Tatsuha pencha la tête sur le côté, mettant les mains dans les poches.

Immédiatement il commença à se tortiller. Malgré sa conversation avec Rio la nuit dernière, il n'était pas sur d'être prêt au fait que Yuki sache qu'il était de retour. « J'étais avec ma famille. Euh, Tats… »

« Je ne vais pas lui dire Shu-chan ». Shuichi lui sourit, reconnaissant. »Je suppose que tu as tes raisons, et vous avez besoin tous les deux de passer outre. Mais Shu-chan, il a changé ».

« Euh, ouais ? »

« Ouais, il ait même retourné à votre appartement, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il savait que tu ne serais pas là ».

Rio avait dit quelque chose aussi à propos du changement de Yuki, et il était retourné à leur appartement, c'était bien. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Tatsuha remarqua le changement de conversation mais cela menait à son sujet de conversation favori. « Je suis chez ma sœur et Tohma. J'espérait apercevoir Sakuma-san pendant que j'étais là ».

« Oh Ryu-chan est avec Lance je crois ». Le visage de SHuichi eu une expression perplexe pendant un instant. « Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces deux derniers jours ». Bref, il n'est pas là pour le moment. J'ai entendu dire que Seguchi-san était plutôt furieux à propos de ça, mais je ne suis pas sur. Je me cache de lui ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le font. Qui était Lance et pourquoi son Ryuichi était avec lui ? « Attends, Seguchi-san ne sait pas que tu es là ? » Une grimace maléfique traversa son visage. Il savait quelque chose que son beau-frère ne savait pas ?

« Et si tu souhaites que ça reste comme ça Chi, j'aimerais bien qu'on retourne au studio ». Tatsuha regarda Shuichi acquiescer.

« Vieux attends, o allons-nous et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue à parler japonais ? » Shuichi pouffa alors que Toby regarda méchamment son jeune frère.

« Cody nous sommes au Japon »

« Mais Toby je ne parle pas japonais », couina Cody. Tatsuha vit pourquoi son regard n'avait pas d'effet sur le jeune homme. Le regard que Toby faisait était équivalent à celui de Yuki Eiri, peut-être pire. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Toby, ce n'est pas de ma faute ».

Toby leva les yeux au cil et prit le bras de Cody le traînant le long du couloir. « Pour une fois dans ta vie essaye juste d'être silencieux ».

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me taire ? Nous avons des problèmes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chi, aide moi »

Tatsuha secoua la tête et il suivi Shuichi et les deux frères.

**A/N : Review syou plaît !!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : je déteste Windows Vista, et je suis désolée pour les fautes occasionnelles que vous pourrez trouver. Bonne lecture !!**

Chapter 18

Grattant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux dorés Eiri regarda les chiffres rouges sur le réveil. Son esprit embrumé se demandait pourquoi l'alarme de son réveil sonnait alors qu'il ne l'avait pas mise en route. Ca lui prit une bonne minute pour réaliser que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait et non pas son réveil qui lui disait de se lever.

Alors qu'il s'aventurait endormi vers la cuisine il se demanda pourquoi son répondeur ne se mettait pas en route. La réponse lui fut donné quand la sonnerie s'arrêta pour recommencer quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour » répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

« Eiri tu es levé, super », il grimaça quand il entendit la voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rio il est sept heure du mat, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ? »

Il ferma les yeux alors que son rire se faisait entendre dans le téléphone. « J'ai juste besoin de ton adresse email ».

Il recula le téléphone de son oreille et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Tu m'a appelé aussi tôt pour avoir mon email ? ». Il savait que sa voix montait d'un ton à chaque mot mais il s'en moquait. Et puis Rio n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. « Pourquoi en as-tu besoin Rio ? »

« Parce que je veux t'envoyer les paroles de la chanson. Tu avait l'air inquiet à propos de ça, donc je voulais que tu sois d'accord avant de l'ajouter à la liste finale d'enregistrement et je savais que ça ne serais pas juste si je ne te laissais pas la lire en premier et donc je… »

« Rio ! » le flot de paroles de Rio s'arrêta et le silence le remplaça. « Quelle chanson ? »

« Celle pour laquelle je t'ai appelé, tu sais la ballade parce que je ne voulais pas faire une chanson d'amour de merde, avec des cœurs brisés, où on pleur … »

« Rio tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ». Eiri pouvait presque imaginais l'air sur son visage, un air choqué qu'il est pu dire une chose pareille. Soudain une idée traversa son esprit maintenant réveillé, quelque chose qu'il l'avait préoccupé toute la semaine. « Je te donne mon email, mais avant tu dois répondre à une question ».

« Euh… ok » fit la réponse incertaine.

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? »

Il y eu une pause avant qu'un rire se fasse entendre à travers le téléphone. « C'est ça ta question ? Vraiment, et moi qui pensait que ça serait quelque chose de compliqué. Avec ou sans les lentilles ? »

« Les deux » dit Eiri sur un ton pressant, devenant impatient.

« Et bien mes lentilles sont marrons, mais je l'ai ai fait faire spécialement pour qu'elles aient des reflets dorés partout… hé redonne moi ça ». Ses derniers mots étaient effacés et Eiri plissa le front se demandant pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait prit le téléphone.

« Alllo ? » dit une voix masculine grave et Eiri était presque certain qu'il parlait avec personne d'autre que Toby Cypress.

« Euh, bonjour c'est Eiri Yu… »

« Pourquoi veux-tu connaître la couleur des yeux de ma femme ? » fut la réponse froide.

Après y avoir pensé pendant plusieurs secondes Eiri se dit que la vérité était la meilleure des réponses possibles, après tout cet homme n'était pas seulement le mari de Rio mais aussi l'ami de Takken et Tenchi. « Elle me rappelle quelqu'un et je voulais savoir si elle était… »

Une fois de plus Toby le coupa avec une autre question. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as le droit de savoir ? »

La ressemblance de Toby avec sa propre personnalité n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. Du ton froid et sec du chanteur à celui protecteur pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, et même dans son comportement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Eiri.

« SI elle ait qui je pense qu'elle ait … ». Ses mots s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il se rappelait de son premier rendez-vous avec Rio. _Crois moi c'est pour des raisons égoïstes._, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Ecoute Eiri, tu nous rencontres Kenji et moi » là le chanteur s'arrêta pour être sur d'avoir l'attention de l'autre homme, « et je te donnerais la réponse à ta question, d'accord ? »

Eiri se renfrogna. C'était une chose pour lui d'en parler avec Rio, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre en fasse partit. « Je pense que j'ai déjà répondu à la question merci » dit Eiri prêt à raccrocher, mais les mots qui suivirent le firent se figer.

« Donc tu sais où il est ? »

Le silence resta durant plusieurs respiration avant que Eiri réussise à réutiliser sa voix. « Tu sais où il est ? »

« Tu connais le club de jazz dans la rue qui mène au studio ? » Tob n'était pas énervé ou cruel alors qu'il parlait comme si de rien n'était.

« Je le connais » fut la réponse choquée.

« Viens nous voir à 18h ce soir ». Après ça le téléphone fut coupé laissant Eiri le fixer avec espoir et excitation. Il n'y avait qu'un 'il' dont le chanteur pouvait parler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody bougeait ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare se perdant dans la musique. Même si il était avec Bad Luck que depuis une semaine, ils avaient ré-enregistrés trois de leur plus gros tubes, en ajoutant d'autres instruments, des chanteurs en fond et bien sur sa basse. Il aimait la musique aussi. Ca n'était pas aussi dur qu'Anime ni aussi intense au niveau du piano que Nittle Grasper.

Hiro et Suguru l'avaient accueillis les bras ouverts, même si il avait remarqué leurs regards quand lui et Shuichi faisaient les idiots. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui cependant, pas quand votre frère est Toby Cypress, le Prince de la glace lui-même. Les deux autres membres de Bad Luck étaient ouverts aux idées de Shuichi ainsi qu'aux siennes afin d'amener les idées qu'ils recherchaient. Même le manager psychopathe se retenait, sauf la fois où lui et Chi s'étaient chamaillés au milieu d'un enregistrement.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui rendait Cody inconfortable, et il regardait fixement le bassiste comme s'il était le diable lui-même ou quelque chose d'aussi désagréable. Tatsuha était assis au fond du studio d'enregistrement faisant mine d'écouter ce que Shuichi était en train de lui dire, alors qu'il essayait de causer des dégâts physiques au corps de Cody avec son regard.

« Bon travail Cody, je pense que c'est bon cette fois », lui dit l'un des techniciens depuis le clavier, montrant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs un pouce levé. Cody plaça sa basse dans son étui, prenant son temps pour la fermer, espérant que Tatsuha allait suivre son modèle habituel et partir. La chance malheureusement n'était pas avec lui.

Il soupira et sortit de la cabine pour aller vers le reste de Bad Luck qui lui assurèrent tous que ça sonnait super et comment, s'ils continuaient comme cela, l'enregistrement serait vite fini. Cody sourit, en particulier à Chi en espérant faire fuir l'adolescent. Et qu'en on pense que quand il avait vu Tatsuha pour la première fois il avait penser que ce connard était mignon.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Cody, tout d'un coup inquiet quand il vit l'air sur le visage des trois autres membres du groupe.

« Et bien », Shuichi sourit de toutes ses dents, « Puisque tu réussi à jouer de la basse si bien, on a pensé te proposer un autre défi. Si tu es partant bien sur ? »

« Pas d'alcool, Toby auraient nos têtes et Rio… » un tremblement le parcouru quand il se remémora de la seule et unique fois où Rio l'avait trouver ivre.

Shuichi fit une grande grimace, « Non, rien qui pourrait nous apporter des problèmes. On va juste s'amuser ». Sans rien ajouter de plus le groupe composé de cinq personnes se dirigèrent vers la camionnette. Cody s'installa à l'arrière plissant le front quand Tatsuha se retrouva lui aussi à l'arrière. Levant les yeux il vit Shuichi lui faire un regard étrange depuis le siège avant avant qu'il s'engage dans une discussion animée avec Hiro à propos de quelque chose qui était arrivé à l'école.

Shuichi essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait à ce que Cody et Tatsuha sortent de ce que Rio appelait le nuage noir.

Il était certain que Tatsuha n'était pas content de l'absence de Ryuichi à NG, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de dire à son ami que Ryu était sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était de la famille, bien qu'il ne soit pas sur exactement de ce que Lance était pour lui. Mais Lance rendait Ryuchi heureux et c'était assez pour lui.

Cody cependant avait l'air perdu. Au début Shuichi pensait que c'était parce que tout le monde parlait une autre langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peg avait résolu cela en trouvant un groupe de techniciens qui parlaient tous anglais et qui était plus que contents de jouer ce tour à leur patron, en aidant Bad Luck à enregistrer sans la permission de leur président. Cependant ce ne faisait pas revenir la joie chez Cody et Shuichi commençait à s'inquiéter.

C'était pourquoi il avait planifier cela avec Hiro et Suguru et décidé d'aller à leur salle de jeux favorite. Après tout, Cody se disait aussi bon que Shuichi à son jeu de danse adoré. Il espérait qu'une compétition amicale allait amener un si ce n'est pas deux des hommes grincheux à sortir de leur colère, ou au moins détendre l'atmosphère même si ce n'était que pour quelque heures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri mit son long manteau sur son bras alors qu'il parcourait l'ensemble des gens pour tenter de localiser les deux membres d'Anime, essayant de ne pas laisser retomber ses espérances. Il trouvait ironique qu'il puisse être si à l'aise avec Takken et Tenchi mais si tendu avec les deux autres membres du groupe.

Des yeux de glace verts rencontrèrent ses yeux dorés lorsque Toby fit un signe de tête dans sa direction montrant qu'il le reconnaissait. Bien que le regard du chanteur ne fut pas hostile il n'était pas sympathique non plus. A l'inverse Kenji avait un sourire amical alors qu'il fit signe à Eiri de les rejoindre.

Kenji tendit sa main dans une manière que Eiri trouva typiquement américaine, bien qu'il remarqua la manière dont les deux autres l'étudiaient de près. Il se sentait comme s'il passait un test, et d'après ce que Toby avait dit plus tôt, c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Un test. Si c'était pour le bien être de Shuichi, dans son corps, son esprit ou son cœur, il avait l'intention de la passer.

« Excuse-moi d'être direct » Toby regarda Kenji comme s'il lui demandait la permission de continuer « pourquoi es-tu partit cette nuit ? »

Les yeux de Eiri s'agrandirent alors qu'ils passaient d'un homme à l'autre. Prenant le temps de se reprendre en main il passa une main dans ses cheveux, voulant désespérément avoir eu la chance de commander une boisson avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » il posa la question à Toby mais c'est Kenji qui répondit.

« Yuki-san, il me semble que bous avez un jeune frère, n'est-ce pas ? » Eiri confirma cela d'un mouvement de tête. « En tant que grand frère, si vous trouviez qu'il y a la possibilité que des gens le blesse, est-ce que vous ne les interrogeriez pas avant ? »

« Bien sur que je le ferais, mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec tout ça ? » dit Eiri sur un ton coupant.

Toby et Kenji s'échangèrent un regard avant que Toby prenne la parole. « Je suis certain que tu es au courant que Rio est relatée à quelqu'un qui est important pour toi ». Une fois de plus Eiri acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ils sont relatés ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient être cousins. Bien que Shuichi parle beaucoup de sa famille, j'ai été un peu surpris qu'il ne m'ais jamais parlé d'elle ».

« Il le fait maintenant ». Toby regarda Eiri avec intention mais le blond lui renvoya juste son regard. « Shuichi est le demi-frère de Rio, son petit frère ».

Bien que le commentaire n'aurait pas du le surprendre, il laissa sa mâchoire descendre d'un cran. Sa mâchoire se ferma lorsque la réalisation le frappa. L'attitude froide Toby prit soudain un sens, il agissait comme un grand frère protecteur. Le sérieux de la situation commença à prendre toute son importance quand il réalisa ce que cela impliquait.

Pour un bref instant il se sentit trahi. Il ne put s'empêcher durant ce bref instant de penser que Tenchi et Takken l'avait aidé juste parce que Shuichi était le petit frère de Rio. Avant que cette pensée n'aille plus loin deux réalisations se présentèrent à lui. La première fut que quelque fut la raison qui avait amené ses amis à sa porte ce soir là, ils avaient déjà démontré leur amitié. La deuxième suffisait à lui faire battre le cœur rapidement et à le laisser incapable de respirer. S'ils étaient venus à lui pour Shuichi cela voulait dire que Shuichi avait toujours des sentiments pour lui.

« Yuki-san » dit Kenji ce qui ramena son attention vers les deux hommes assis en face de lui. « Pourquoi êtes-vous partis cette nuit ? »

« Je…je l'ai frappé. Il mérite mieux que ça ».

« Eiri nous savons qu'il y a plus »dit Toby, sa voix ayant perdu son ton froid. « Shuichi nous a déjà dit que vous l'aviez giflé parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle ».

« Il vous a dit ce qui était arrivé cette nuit ? ». Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas très bien, mais il y avait trop a digéré d'un coup. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler et de crier, je voulais juste qu'il s'arrête ».

Les yeux verts de Toby se rétrécirent alors qu'il fixait Eiri. « A qui est-ce que tu te fais penser ? Ne secoue plus la tête ». Toby sourit alors que Eiri s'arrêta près à faire cela. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être effrayé de devenir comme quelqu'un que tu détestes, surtout quand ce quelqu'un était important pour toi ».

Kenji attira l'attention du serveur commandant des cafés pour tout le monde avant de laisser Toby finir. Sachant à quel point c'était dur pour Toby, il pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point ça devait l'être pour Eiri. Tous les trois attendirent que la boisson chaude arrive. Eiri prit rapidement sa tasse, soufflant dessus pour refroidir le liquide. Il se rendit compte qu'il était immobile mais c'était un sujet au quel il ne voulait pas penser, et surtout pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Est-ce que Tenchi et Takken vous on dit que je vivais à New-York quand j'étais plus jeune ? » finit-il par demander.

Toby secoua la tête. « Non ils ne l'ont pas fait. Tu dois comprendre, s'ils ont sentit que tu leur disais quelque chose de confidentiel, ils n'en parleront à personne ».

Regardant, il le réalisait maintenant, celui qui était le beau-frère de Shuichi, Eiri faisait jouer son doigt au bord de sa tasse, se demandant comment aborder le sujet de manière correcte. « J'avais 16 ans que je suis allé vivre à New-York. J'étais très naïf et ne voyait rien. Ca faisait de moi une proie facile pour mon tuteur à ce moment là. A 16 ans je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux, mais maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était ça. J'avais réellement des sentiments pour lui, mais ce n'était rien comparés à ce que je ressens pour Shuichi ».

« Tu m'excuseras pour ma question » interrompu poliment Kenji, « Comment sont-ils différents ? »

« Oh, pas le mode psy » fut la réponse immédiate de Toby, lui lançant un regard de tueur.

Eiri ricana, même si son propre psy lui avait posé cette question, mais sa réponse maintenant était beaucoup plus importante. « Avec Yuki, mon sensei, pour la première fois j'ai sentit que quelqu'un passait par delà mon apparence différente des autres. A chaque fois qu'il s'énervait ou se fâchait, je me disais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. C'est grâce à Takken et Tenchi que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. » Eiri secoua la tête. »C'est dingue qu'après toutes ces années, je n'ais rien pu voir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me force à le voir ».

« Ne t'offense pas Eiri, mais on a l'impression que ton tuteur profitait de toi ».

« Je pense que maintenant je le sais, mais à l'époque je pense que c'était ce que je voulais, quelqu'un pour qui j'avais de l'importance et qui le montrait ». Il soupira et pris quelque gorgées de son café avant de continuer. « Sensei me donnait l'attention que je voulais, j'ai juste réalisé trop tard ce que cela coutait. Ensuite il y a eu Shuichi ». Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait au fond de sa tasse. « Le gamin a réussi à entrer dans ma vie quoique je faisais pour l'en chasser, et ce ne fut qu'après qu'il soit partit que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Je pense que peut-être il a été la seule personne à s'intéresser à moi pour ce que j'étais ».

« Ce qui nous ramène à la question originale, pourquoi es-tu partit cette nuit ? »

« Comme cela je n'ais pas fait ce que sensei m'avait fait ». Il reposa sa tasse sur la table, et pour la première fois regretta d'avoir arrêté de fumer, même si il savait que ses amis avaient raison. Il avait utilisé les cigarettes comme quelque chose pour se cacher derrière. « Je devenais frustré, donc j'ai commencé à boire pour y échappé, mais ça a fait empirer les choses. Plus je m'aggravais et plus je me rendais compte à qui je commençais à ressembler, et donc je buvais encore plus. Et puis cette nuit Shui chi ne voulait pas arrêter de crier et je l'ais frappé, c'était trop. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre en face de ce genre de danger ».

« Alors pourquoi les tentatives de suicide ? » demanda Tobey.

Eire passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, souhaitant que cela ne le rende pas si ouvertement émotif. « Parce que ce petit bak fut la meilleure chose qui est apparu dans ma malheureuse excuse de vie. Jusqu'à ce que Tencin et Takken apparaissent, je ne voyais pas d'espoir. Je me disais que Shuichi était plus en sécurité loin de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je me suis dis que je résoudrais le problème en en éliminant la cause ».

Toby secouait la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, tu sais ça ? Il a eu la même idée, partir et ne jamais revenir comme cela il ne te causerait plus de problème ».

« Et le vrai problème » intervint Kenji « et que tous les deux vous vouliez parler à l'autre. Vous devez apprendre à exprimer vos sentiments à l'autre… verbalement. »

Le dernier commentaire eu le mérite de faire lever un sourcil doré et Toby ricana. « Alors vous allez me dire où il est ? »

Deux rictus espiègles furent sa réponse.

**A/N : voilà le dernier chapitre pour le moment. Et oui, l'auteur n'a pas encore écrit la suite donc encore un peu de patience. Si ça vous intéresse j'ai commencé la traduction d'une nouvelle histoire, donc je devrais la poster. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une ptite review !!**


End file.
